See With The Heart
by LadyRedstorm
Summary: "...for the eyes are blind..." A night elf hunter finds himself overwhelmed during a dangerous mission and somehow survives. But when he meets the priestess who helped him, he begins searching for a part of himself he had long forgotten. Expect the unexpected in this tale about friendship and more! Set just prior to The Burning Crusade expac.
1. Chapter 1

It was a damp evening when Thielor knelt in the thick underbrush, surveying the lone cottage ahead of him. The cool breeze drifted through the limb-dressed shelter, though to any that approached, it was just a lone shrub. His low-light vision took in the human inhabitants as they came and went. Dressed in mostly dark clothing, bright red scarves covered half their faces.

_ Defias bandits. _He couldn't believe how active they were this late hour, assuming they would be sleeping. Guards wielding crossbows stood beside each entrance, while scouts patrolled the yard, each carrying daggers.

Thielor's mission was to see that their numbers were thinned. Recently, they claimed responsibility for one of the most brutal attacks Elwynn Forest had seen. Two bodies were found in the river near Mirror Lake, murdered and robbed of their possessions. It was likely to send a message to those who refused to give in to their demands, but authorities were never letting such a heinous act go without retort. Thielor decided to volunteer when his guild leader suggested it. After all, it would get on the city's good side, and though he had performed many heroic deeds since his arrival to the human city years ago, he felt he could be doing more to offset the crime problem.

Shaking his head, the night elf hunter groaned. There were at least twenty of them. He was beginning to think he had bitten off more than he could chew, even with his loyal pet Bayla at his side. For decades, her vicious teeth and claws were often a better weapon than his trusty longbow or blade but even she would have her work cut out. From his peripheral vision, he could see her piercing green eyes shimmer with anticipation. Her gleaming white teeth bared, her sleek body crouched near the ground on silent paws, she was his to command. But he wasn't quite ready to make his presence known until the time was right.

Thielor silently took an arrow and crawled onto his stomach in the cold grass. The sound of laughter and crickets chirping filled his ears. Through a gap in the meshing, he saw two of them – a man and woman – casually walking along his hiding spot. Delicately, he set the arrow, not making a sound as they stood twenty yards away. He held his breath and glanced back at his companion, sending her only one thought.

_ Go. Now._

The ferocious cat emerged and dashed toward the woman. She barely turned when the black mass leapt toward her, grabbing her neck with its teeth. And at that time, Thielor aimed directly at her male counterpart, his arrow ready to fire. Just as the woman hit the ground, Thielor let go, his arrow impacting the man's chest. Crumpling as well, the man landed beside her. They no longer drew breath.

Thielor hardened his gaze, a mix of satisfaction and regret lining his expression. As he wiped beads of sweat from his brow, he made a mental note. _Two down. Eight to go._

* * *

A priestess' errands could wear one ragged, no matter what time of day. Or if it weren't errands, it was spending time tending tp patients with a rather nasty disposition. Before setting out to deliver goods, Leah was bandaging a wounded fighter. And he was the nastiest she had dealt with in her fifteen years of experience, having nearly been thrown her across the barracks. She rubbed her forearm, pitying the man. Adventurers and soldiers alike were always too eager to return to duty, sometimes finding themselves back under her care again.

Not on Leah's watch. One thing the Light taught was to never be foolhardy.

Leah hurried down the road leading to Goldshire, slinging a pack stuffed full of silk cloth over her shoulder. She always traveled on foot because horses made her a bit jumpy. Mount travel was usually recommended, since it had gotten dangerous at night. Leah felt little fear however, relying on divine spells and a sturdy mace for protection. And she hoped it wouldn't come to using them.

Leah raised her head to the sparkling sky, welcoming the view. The full moon peered through the treetops. It was so bright, the lamps posted every few yards didn't compare. For her, it was always the right time to visit the first aid instructor at the Lion's Pride Inn. But this time, she thought maybe it could wait until morning. Leah couldn't help but yawn. Perhaps spending the night would be in order, that is, if the room permitted.

Halfway along the winding path, she spotted a Stormwind guard making his rounds. His slate and blue armor glimmered in the moonlight. He offered a nod as she met him. Leah smiled in return, but quickened her pace, noting activity not far from the village. Leah shook her head, laughing. No matter the time of day or night, it was nothing to see a group of fighters engaged in some friendly competition.

But something was amiss. Shouts rang out that sounded far more menacing than a friendly spar. Leah focused on the moonlit forest, seeing a shadowy figure dash across the clearing, followed by another. Her heart nearly stopped. This couldn't be happening again, knowing of the Defias activity. Hoping she could be of some help, she ran toward them. No one else was going to be a victim tonight.

* * *

Thielor cursed for getting into one hell of a mess. The damned bandits had spotted him and fired their crossbows, flushing him from the brush. And once he crawled out and got his footing, he summoned his pet and sprinted. He admitted being impressed with their keen eyesight, but that hardly deterred their persistence.

Bolts and arrows whizzed around him, nearly clipping his tapered ears and fur-trimmed leather armor. Thielor glanced back and narrowed his bright silver eyes. They were catching up with him faster than he expected, but little did they know that they, too, were being followed. He grinned, knowing Bayla wasn't about to give them an inch.

When Thielor looked ahead, he saw the road just a few yards away. Shouts echoed behind him, followed by a gurgling scream that went silent. He pressed on, gripping his bow and pumping his legs as fast as he could, blood racing, his lungs taking in cool air.

Before reaching the road, Thielor suddenly fell forward. He rolled to his back, clutching his leg in agony as it burned like acid. He inhaled through clenched teeth, barely having a moment to feel the wooden bolt protruding from his ankle.

Just then, he was quickly engaged.

The bandits' merciless visages matched their dirks as they swung at him. Agility was his best friend in situations like this. He swiftly spun away from each attack while he unsheathed his dagger, burying the intense pain surging through him. Rolling onto his back, he swung his arm up, keeping the jagged kris at length across his chest just in time to connect with their short swords. He grunted from the pressure on his weapon, his entire arm clenching hard to keep them at bay. But with his leg throbbing and burning, he gave way, causing his weapon to slip beneath their hold.

Thielor instinctively rolled away, at the same time, kicking his uninjured leg into one bandit's knee. This sent him sprawling. The hunter felt a wave of victory while catching a glimpse of Bayla's fangs sinking into the man's leg. His arms flailed and his fingers clawed as she ferociously dragged him away. Thielor managed to crawl over to the fence before getting to his feet, careful not to put any weight on his injured leg.

No sooner did Thielor catch a breath when the remaining bandit made his advance, swinging his weapon. Thielor deflected every attempt but his throbbing leg was growing more distracting. Normally he could endure such injuries, but there was something different about this one. He felt his body weakening and sank to his knees, bracing himself on the fence. The attacks were becoming more difficult to stave, and he soon felt the blade rending his armor.

When it appeared the bandit would finish him, a golden light flashed in front of him. Thielor curiously perked his brow as it pulsed wildly, expanding until forming a bubble around him.

"What magic is this?!" the man shouted in frustration and stabbed at him, but he hit nothing, as though his weapon was non-existent.

Thielor wasted no time, aiming his bow at the man's chest. He fired at point blank range, skewering him in one shot. His assailant gasped in surprise before collapsing, dead on impact.

Thielor let his body go limp and sighed with relief just as the glowing barrier faded. He tossed the bow aside and examined his leg. He sharply inhaled and groaned. The bolt was in fairly deep but he had little time to tend it when soft footsteps caught his attention. He glanced toward the road. Near the bend stood a woman robed in blue and white, long dark hair fluttering in the breeze. He narrowed his eyes briefly, adjusting his unique low-light vision. Something stirred in his heart but for a split second as everything around him blurred, darkened.

And just when he caught a glimpse of her face, he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah never ignored a stranger in need, and would never do so if they were injured. Having already rushed over to the man, she looked over him, squinting her eyes. She would have given anything for a better light source at this point and barely caught note of the bolt angled about halfway through his leather boot, barely trickling with dark fluid. Biting her lip, she knelt and placed a hand there. Who knew she would have been tending a night elf, but the Light treated their allies as equals.

The words of a healing spell escaped her lips. White and yellow streaks swirled around her fingertips, brightening, filling both palms. She gingerly took the bolt and kept her focus while the spell penetrated. For a brief moment, the bolt loosened, but before she could tug it free, a growl and sharp hiss interrupted her.

She barely had time to glance up as a set of gleaming ivory fangs sent her lurching backward, the sleek cat warning her to stay away from him. But this man was hardly its prey. Leah often saw night elves traveling with an animal at their side.

"I'm no threat to him," she raised her hands and spoke patiently, yet her voice wavered. "I can help him."

The cat hissed again, its fur needling along its arched back. Leah then caught sight of the nearby body in a patch of moonlight. She gripped her stomach and looked back at the animal.

"It looks like you and your friend saw some action," she mused.

The creature's tail whipped briefly. Leah was certain it didn't understand her. She watched as it approached the hunter and tugged the bolt free. It then licked away some of the wound's exude and looked to her with sharp green eyes.

Leah cautiously got to her knees again. She looked down at the night elf, pale white light glistening on his face and neck. He briefly stirred as if he sensed her there. Leah suspected his injury was more serious, but didn't make any sudden move. For the moment, the animal whimpered, nuzzling its chin against the hunter's cheek. Leah couldn't take her eyes off the man, and suddenly her mind was wandering. The night elf's rugged, almost appearance perplexed her. She had rarely seen one this close, not even in the Park district where they settled in the past few years. But during the daytime, their activity was sparse.

Leah knew little about them, only that they were active at night and can live for hundreds of years. Yet this one didn't appear older than two to three decades. That left her wondering what his experiences were before coming here. But the clinking of plate armor snapped her back to the present. She blinked and took a breath. The guard she saw earlier was making his way back to Goldshire. Leah abruptly stood and waved him down.

"Over here!"

The guard rushed to her. He sheathed his weapon and removed his helmet, revealing a battle-scarred face and messy dark hair. The animal hissed and dashed into the shadows as he looked over both of them, contemplating what had transpired.

"What happened here?" he asked, bracing the horse-hair helmet in the crook of his elbow.

"He needs help," she said urgently.

"Great, not another. Is he – ?"

"No, he's alive," She knelt once more and ran the back of her hand over his clammy cheek. "I think he was poisoned."

The man groaned. He then whistled through his curled thumb and index finger. Leah pulled the hunter's boots from his feet, disregarding them. She then took a silk bandage from her pouch and wrapped it around his bleeding ankle. Her urgency grew when another armored guard galloped toward them on a white steed and dismounted. He glanced between the woman and his counterpart, barely regarding the still hunter.

"You needed me sir?"

"Help me move this night elf. He's injured."

"Right."

Leah stood once finished. The two guards moved to the weary elf and pulled him from the ground. With little care, they began dragging him across the grass and onto the road. Leah rushed over and secured his injured leg, moving with them,"Take it easy with him! He's been shot!"

The senior guard grumbled, his voice straining, "Gah! I'm not the one that made them so bloody heavy!"

Leah sighed and said nothing more. She knew he was only venting and couldn't blame him. Everyone was a bit on edge.

Beads of sweat formed on their faces as they dragged the hunter to the horse. They stopped for a moment and caught their breath, holding onto him. The two guards nodded when they gathered their strength and hoisted him onto the horse's saddle, arranging him face down. The creature tromped and snorted with protest until its bridle was seized.

Once settled, Leah walked beside them, staying near him as they slowly lead the horse toward the village. She took his wrist and felt a slow pulse. She quickened her pace. Goldshire was hardly the place to shelter the injured, but she felt there was no other option. Whatever poison coursed through his veins was taking hold. He needed care now.

"Take him to the inn. I'll join you there."

"As you wish."

* * *

The Lion's Pride Inn was jam-packed. Hungry patrons and weary adventurers littered the bar and nearly every table. The sound of laughter and music could almost make one forget about the war and local troubles. As Leah burst through the door, she weaved around drinking patrons as she worked her way into the tavern. Roasted meat and filled her nose, piquing her appetite, but she rushed toward the stairs, barely catching innkeeper Farley's urgent wave.

"You're late!" he yelled above the chatter. "Michelle's been waitin' for an hour!"

"Sorry! I got hung up!" Leah yelled and rushed up the creaky stairs. As she got to the second flight, she paused when Farley began shouting at the guards, who worked their way behind her.

"Hey! Don't bring that lot in here! People are tryin' to eat!"

Leah groaned and rubbed her eyes. She paid no heed to his discontent and dashed up the steps, only wanting to get the hunter to a safe place. This was beginning to be an inconvenience for him. She reminded herself to compensate him for the trouble.

At the top of the stairs, she made a right and followed the hall until arriving at the second door. She heard light footsteps and knocked hard, nearly bruising her knuckles.

"Just a minute!" called a woman's voice.

At that moment, the guards stomped beside her, panting, keeping their inner arms around the weary hunter. Their faces clenched. Leah glanced to them and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry if I've interrupted your duties."

"Not a problem."

The superior could hardly hide his aggravation, but good deeds outweighed even the smallest task.

The door finally opened and they were met by a petite woman dressed in red robes. Reddish-blond hair ran down her shoulders, framing her bright freckled face. Michelle, Goldshire's first aid specialist, who had become Leah's friend, widened her blue eyes with concern.

"Leah! Where have you been? I was about to give up on those supplies!"

"No time to explain," Leah rushed passed her. "This man needs help now."

Michelle turned and allowed the guards entry. Not like she had a choice. They practically knocked her down while carrying the night elf over to the bed.

There room was quite small, only having enough space for a large canopied bed, nightstand, and cabinet. On the far side there was a door to an adjoining room. It was handy in case the trainer or anyone else needed to rest for the night.

"Oh, goodness! What happened?" gasped Michelle, closing the door behind her.

Leah stacked several pillows at the headboard before tearing down the bedspread. The guards pushed their way in front of her and slumped the hunter down on the bed. Leah arranged him the best she could on the large mattress. Despite its size, the night elf's feet dangled over the foot board. She nodded her thanks to them. The guards turned and left, shutting the door behind them.

"He took a bolt in the ankle."

Reaching down, Leah felt his forehead again. He groaned and tossed his head as though he felt her. Pale mauve skin and purple-black hair became more prominent in the light, causing Leah to stare again.

"The Defias again," grunted the woman. "When is someone going to do something?"

Leah felt a light nudge and tore her gaze from him, shaking her head, "Apparently he was trying but they overwhelmed him. I was able to lend a hand, but by the time I got to him, he was out."

Michelle curiously looked over him, then walked over to the cabinet across from the bed. She opened it and removed a small, brown vial, handing it to her. Leah filed in behind her and took it.

"Hmm. Weapons can be laced with poison. This just looks like wyvern's sting. It's not too serious but let's give him an anti-venom. He'll sleep it off."

Leah sighed with relief. Treating poison was quite new to her. A priestess specializing in first aid seemed pointless, but to her, it was a practical back up.

Uncorking the bottle, Leah walked back over to the bed, "Bless the Light for your skill," said Leah. "How much does he need?"

"No more than a drop or two," said Michelle, thrusting a damp rag toward her.

Nodding, Leah took it and dabbed sweat from the night elf's forehead. His eyes opened briefly, but clamped them shut as his face clenched. Suddenly he cried out and the two women grimaced as his sharp tone filled the room.

"Looks like he's coming around already," Leah said while unstopping the vial. "And he's in a lot of pain." she bent to his ear, "Hold still now. You're going to be okay."

As he calmed, Leah wiped more sweat from his face, watching deep breaths leave him. Shaking, Leah tipped the bottle, murky green content spattering on her hand. Taking a deep breath, she let a bead of liquid fall onto her finger.

"Where am I? Who are you?" mumbled the night elf.

Leah barely caught his plea and held her finger to his mouth, careful not to spill anymore, "It's all right. You're safe. My friend and I are helping you."

The man sputtered as the liquid touched his bottom lip. Leah whispered an apology, knowing the taste was far from pleasant. He groaned before his distress melted to a calm demeanor, his breaths going steady. Leah handed the bottle back to her counterpart, then smiled, pulling the blankets over him.

"There we go," she crooned, patting his shoulder. "Rest, now. You'll feel better soon."

A great deal of satisfaction overcame the woman, as it always had when she helped someone. But this time it felt different. She felt an even deeper spiritual connection to the world around her. His people were still fairly new to Stormwind City and the Alliance. Perhaps this good deed would strengthen their relations.

When Leah glanced up, Michelle's brow perked, her lips forming an impish grin. Leah had since felt her chest flutter and could hardly contain her mirth.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Michelle chuckled. "I think you've been hit by a bolt yourself."

Leah felt her cheeks, barely realizing they had flushed. She cleared her throat.

"So how long will he be out?"

Michelle shrugged, "He should be fine in a few hours. Don't worry."

Leah nodded, heading toward the door while holding back a yawn, "I hate to rush but I need rest."

"Wait," Michelle interrupted. Leah turned, meeting her expectant gaze, "Did you bring?"

Leah's eyes flicked in thought, "Oh, yes! The cloth!" She shook her head and handed the pack to her. She normally didn't forget anything important, but for some reason, her focus had gone out the window. Perhaps it was fatigue as she couldn't hold back a yawn.

Michelle took the bag and walked over to the adjoining room door. She opened it and peered inside. It was empty.

"I appreciate the supplies. Rest here tonight. You look like you've run a marathon," she said, motioning toward the open room.

"I practically run one every day," she joked. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm heading home for the night. Take all the time you need."

Leah sauntered over to her, briefly hugging her, "Thanks a bunch. Contact me if you need anything."

Michelle hugged back, "Take care," she turned and stepped out the door, offering a playful wink before exiting, "And should he wake, don't have _too _much fun."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Leah awoke to rain peppering outside the window. The scent of sizzling meat and coffee brewing crept in the room. Leah rolled to her back before crawling out of bed, releasing a yawn and stretch. There was a lengthy day ahead of her and she quickly got herself changed. Her priest trainer, Davin, was awaiting her.

Leah gathered her bag and crept to the door. She slowly opened it and scanned the adjoining bedroom. The empty, neat bed brought a smile of relief. By the Light's grace, the hunter made it through the night. But then she frowned. She hoped to at least say hello to him before leaving. For all she knew, he might have wanted the same.

The stairs creaked as Leah rushed down them. Spotty laughter resounded in the tavern. She crossed into the foyer and upon reaching the door, Farley's aggravated baritone brought her to a halt, "Not so fast, Leah. We need to talk."

Leah turned on her heel and peered around the wall. His scowling, beet red face came into view as he stood there, arms crossed. She could practically see steam leaving his ears.

"Oh, Farley, please don't be angry," she said patiently. "I didn't have a choice this time."

The balding innkeeper huffed and wiped his brow. Leah steeled herself for the usual lecture.

"I expect full compensation for last night. I've let you bring wounded in here twice this week and frankly, my patrons are growing tired of it."

Leah sighed and dug through her pouch.

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't enough time to get to Stormwind," she said, giving him a handful of silver coins,"Is this enough?"

Farley stuffed the coins in his pocket, softening his expression as he nodded, "I can appreciate what you're doing, but I won't have it unless it's absolutely necessary. Are we clear?"

"Yes, of course. I promise," she sighed, knowing this would be an issue again. Her eyes lit up with curiosity, "Speaking of which, did you happen to see him?"

"See him? See who?"

"The night elf, of course!"

Farley shook his head, "I've been in the cellar all morning, dealing with barrels and such. Why?"

"Oh, you know me," she shrugged, "I like to follow-up with my charges, see how they're doing."

"Well then, you can assume the best," the innkeeper snorted. Just then, a man from the back urgently yelled for him. He rubbed his face, groaning, "Sorry, but I've got to run. More barrels to inspect, ya know."

As the man departed, Leah nodded and slung her pack over her shoulder. Then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

From the corner of her eye, a man seated at a nearby table watched her. She turned to him briefly. He was fully donned in glinting plate armor and a black tabard. He had the look of a battle-hardened adventurer rather than a Stormwind guard. Sharp blue eyes glared before narrowing. Leah felt her stomach turn, but remained friendly and nodded. The man swiftly turned and took a swig of ale, letting it run down his thick mustache. With that, Leah stepped away and headed for the door.

That afternoon, Leah finished tending more wounded at the barracks. She couldn't quite shake the scent of soaked bandages and boiled herbs. Not only that, but the look on that man's face earlier kept her distracted. She had no clue who he was and why he looked at her that way. It was pointless to constantly dwell on things she couldn't control, though. Her favorite place in the city would melt all of that away.

With her feet aching, she made her way along the canals and into the Park district. It was always a great place to relax, even if she felt somewhat out of place, but she could never deny the sense of peace while being there. With all her family had to endure escaping the plagues, it was her haven and refuge since arriving in Stormwind City six years ago, in spite of its changes.

As expected, the Park was sparse this time of day. Only a handful of night elves were present, talking among themselves or training. Leah kept her distance and walked up the sloped path Approaching the moonwell, as the night elves called it, she leaned over the stone rim and stared at the crisp water. It was sad that many of her human counterparts found it so disheartening after all these years, still adjusting to the night elves' presence.

Nobody expected the humans to welcome them overnight, but the least some could do was be hospitable.

But last night's incident... she knew she wasn't the only human to help one of them, and perhaps that was what drew that warrior's harsh reaction earlier. Leah hardly cared if anyone disapproved of her actions. Was it really anyone's place to judge?

* * *

Thielor walked along the Canals, barefooted and slightly groggy. His ankle was better, completely healed, in fact, but he felt confused ever since awakening that morning. It was the first time he had actually woken up in a bedroom rather than beneath the canopy of Elwynn Forest. Who helped him, and why would anyone go out of their way to do so?

And why in the name of the Waykeeper would someone take his boots? He searched everywhere for them, retracing his steps along the road, at least where he could remember. He found nothing.

The hunter groaned and entered the Park, his bow in one hand, a leather pack in the other. He hoped to find some answers... and new boots.

"I see you made it back," said a deep male's voice behind him.

When he turned, another of his race rushed to catch up. He was adorned in similar leather armor, but was dyed green, nearly matching his shoulder-length hair.

"Barely in one piece, Ardros," he grumbled, looking to his feet, "As you can see."

His fellow hunter chuckled, "Tell me you were drunk and got robbed!"

"Of course not!" Thielor laughed, "At least, not in the conventional sense. Let's just say my quest got a little out of hand."

Thielor rubbed his temples. The last thing he remembered was lying on cold, damp grass and his ankle burning like fire.

"Why did you not come to me?" Ardros asked, "I could have helped."

"I know, but I thought you would be busy," Thielor replied. "Besides, someone did help me, otherwise I would be dead."

The elf crinkled his brow, "How can you be sure of that?"

"I awoke at the Lion's Pride Inn, and don't remember getting there on my own. You know I rarely sleep indoors unless there is a good reason."

"Unless you _were_ drunk," Ardros joked again.

Thielor rolled his eyes, laughing. They stopped when reaching the sloped entryway near the moonwell. As Thielor glanced around briefly, he paid little heed to others passing him. But then he froze at what he saw, lowering his jaw.

Ardros' equally silver eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

A mane of dark hair caught Thielor's attention, but his view became blocked when a group of hunters stopped, chatting with one another. He swore under his breath, craning his neck around them to get a better look. After sharply clearing his throat, they acknowledged him and cleared the way, whispering their apologies.

As he suspected, the woman – a human woman – stepped away from the moonwell. She turned, nearly meeting his gaze, long hair and blue attire jogging his memory. He swore he had seen her before, whether it was yesterday or last week.

"I don't believe it..." he muttered.

"What?" Ardros prodded, "Thielor, what's wrong? You never act like this."

Thielor stepped closer, his friend following. A sudden image of the road flashed in his mind. He remembered her standing there just at the bend, after the barrier had protected him. It almost felt like lightning flashed in his chest.

"I think that's _her,_" Thielor hissed, subtly motioning toward her. "That woman just there. Yes, she was who helped me!"

Ardros looked in her direction, flaring his nostrils, "You're joking, right? A _human _helpedyou_._"

"Why are you so surprised? It's certainly not that uncommon anymore."

The green-haired hunter scoffed, "Becausewe can take care of _ourselves_. She should have minded her own business."

Thielor sheathed his bow and straightened his leather tunic. He barely let Ardros' disdainful words absorb as he walked toward her. Ardros followed with urgency glinting in his eyes.

"Hold up. Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to meet her," Thielor grinned.

"Are you mad or just desperate? You don't know her intentions."

Thielor sighed. "Ardros, don't make a spectacle. It's not what you think."

"I certainly hope not," his friend said bitterly. "Our way of life may have changed, but many still believe that we should not be involved with these people."

Thielor's heart sank at the thought. Where would his people be had they not joined the Alliance? And if Ardros was so contemptuous, why was he even here?

"Is that so?" he drew in a deep breath. "And I suppose they agreed when the the Burning Legion nearly destroyed what remained of our civilization."

Ardros pursed his lips. They had clashed before over minor differences in opinion. Ardros believed their people had little reason to trust the humans, even after their aid during the battle of Mount Hyjal. Thielor was still somewhat mistrustful as well but wouldn't let that hinder making a friend. Times had changed since his youth. Besides, he owed that woman a debt of gratitude.

Ardros said no more and acknowledged him with a sullen nod before stepping away. Thielor then focused on the woman again. This time, she looked directly at him. Her eyes reminded him of the darkest ale he drank his first stay here, when all seemed to fade out around him. For that moment, all he could focus on was her. That mysterious feeling in his heart resurfaced. He took a slow, deep breath. He didn't think meeting a simple human girl would make him so nervous. But it wasn't every day he met someone who had greatly helped him.

Before making his approach, fur brushed against his bare ankle. He looked down at his faithful nightsaber, smiling.

"Ah, Bayla! Bless the Mother Moon, you made it!" He knelt and stroked her forehead, joy filling him. Her dark fur was messy and caked with mud. Most wouldn't get near an animal so dirty but Thielor was used to it, for the most part. The cat purred into eternity while licking his face. Thielor chuckled and wrinkled his nose, "Phew! You are going to get a bath later, my friend."

He could hardly escape Bayla's affections, which nearly smothered him. The woman had probably left by now, being disgusted by the display. But when he looked up, she remained unmoved. Her brow wrinkled as though recalling a recent memory. He had no doubt in his mind that she was extremely busy and may have forgotten what happened herself.

Thielor stood and brushed his jerkin. Then he walked slowly toward her. When stopping a short distance, her countenance widened with a mix of fear and wonderment. She kept silent, her pink lips parting. Thielor slowly nodded his head, never breaking eye contact, "Hello."

The girl leaned against the platform, almost like a lost child in a bully's path, hoping for an escape. Thielor ground his teeth and hoped his stature didn't intimidate her. The tallest of human men barely reached his shoulders.

At his feet, Bayla hardly reacted and licked her paw. Thielor patted her head. It was almost as if she knew this woman. Most of the time, she wasn't too friendly around strangers.

Eventually, the woman smiled at him and relaxed her stance. Her slender hand curiously brushed along her cheek. She returned the inclination, curtly tilting her head.

"Good afternoon," she said in a friendly, melodic tone. It was a relief to hear her speak. She moved her lengthy bangs from her eyes, tucking them behind her ear, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he nodded, taking in the patchy blue sky. Though many of his kin mostly slept at night, he occasionally enjoyed the daytime, "The rain moved on, and now we can enjoy the fresh air."

Her eyes studied him, moving from his gaze to the ground. A grim expression crossed her face, "Is there. . . anything I can do for you?"

"Perhaps there is. May I join you?"

"Sure, be my guest!" she gestured to the nearby bench. "Please."

Thielor sat down after her and made room. He could sense goodness and warmth in her. Judging by her attire and deed from previously, he knew she was a priestess. He felt comfortable despite Ardros' warning.

"By the way, I am Thielor. Who might you be?"

"I'm Leah," she replied.

_ Lovely name_, he mused. No way he would say that aloud without looking like a fool. He extended his hand, which she timidly accepted, dainty fingers trembling. His thumb brushed the back of it as a measure of comfort. He could relate to her nervousness, and for both their sake, only wished to alleviate it.

With that in mind, he bent, softly kissing her hand. He had learned the greeting well from living among humans, but had little need for it. He thought she might not appreciate his action, but she showed no resistance, her milky complexion reddening. He cocked his head.

"Leah. . . I am honored to make your acquaintance."

The woman smiled, "The honor is mine. . . Thielor."


	4. Chapter 4

Leah swore her heart would leap from her chest. Now that she had a better look at him, she could only describe his crisp, silver eyes as heavenly, shimmering like distant stars. And even then, the heavens could hardly compare. He continued watching her, studying her. She suddenly felt limp. It was unnerving seeing little emotion, but his actions spoke for them.

Even from a distance, Leah often found night elves to be rather daunting, with their tall physique and pupil-less glowing eyes, but strangely, this one didn't affect her as much. Like last night, she found him rather intriguing. Lengthy dark purple hair framed his sharp, angular face. His skin was a slight shade of pink, giving an almost sun-kissed appearance.

He had since released her, but she felt remnants of his touch. Glancing away, Leah told herself to get a grip, that she was close to making a fool of herself.

_ You're an adult, Leah, not a school girl!_

A wave of embarrassment overcame as she noticed his bare feet. Everything had happened so fast, she didn't think to retrieve his boots. But at least those could be replaced.

After a minute of awkward silence, the night elf spoke, "I hope this doesn't sound strange, but I think we met recently."

She nodded, smiling weakly, "Yes, we did. Last night, near Goldshire."

"Right. . .right. I must say, your timing was impeccable."

Leah shrugged, "I suppose," The night elf exhaled and rubbed his forehead. Leah's concern for him grew, "Are you all right?"

"Forgive me, but everything is still a bit hazy," he groaned. "Perhaps you can tell me what happened."

"You were poisoned with wyvern venom," Leah gestured toward his bandaged ankle. "I had you taken to the inn, where my friend and I treated you."

"Ah, of course. Wyvern venom. . ." he chuckled in embarrassment, "That explains why I awoke there without my boots."

Leah responded with a low groan. She knew that would be brought up, "Oh. . . Your boots." She gave a wry laugh at her forgetfulness, "Thielor, I am so, _so_ sorry! I had to see to your wound. I would love to replace them, but I'm afraid I can't right now."

The hunter patiently waved down her offer, "No need to worry about that. I love feeling the grass at my feet. Besides, I can get another pair."

His statement took a load off her chest. Not only did she lack the means, but removing them was a quick decision to make. She was glad that he was not angry with her.

"That's nice to know," she stood and stretched briefly, Thielor also doing so. Leah flinched as the afternoon sky began darkening, giving way to evening. "Oh my, it's nearly dark! I really must be getting home. I don't wish to take up anymore of your time."

The feline that accompanied the hunter approached and sat at his feet. Its sharp eyes watched her. Tufted ears perked before cleaning its paws. Thielor patted the cat's head and smiled warmly.

"There's no rush. This is Bayla. She was with me last night and wishes to extend her thanks."

Leah stared at him in disbelief. He could hear what the animal was thinking? It was hardly an ability she understood.

"I see. . . H-How would she do that?"

Thielor looked to the cat and nodded. Bayla then approached and rubbed her side against Leah, rendering her still, circling her before returning to the night elf's side.

Leah chuckled, "She is quite the character."

"You have no idea," the hunter looked to her curiously. "So, you're heading home, then?"

"Yes. I should have checked in on my parents the day before, but I got tied up."

"Would you mind if I walked you there?"

_Now that's a first,_ Leah thought. No man – human, elf, or dwarf alike had ever offered to walk her home. She felt a bit overwhelmed and nodded stiffly.

"I'd like that very much," she began walking down the slope. "Are you up to it?"

"I suppose so. How far is your home?"

"Along the canals, between Old Town and the Dwarven District."

"Yes, that is quite far from here. . ." Thielor briefly rubbed his chin, then flicked a finger with an idea. "Hold that thought," he stepped away. Leah began to walk alongside him, but his hand ceased her, "No, stay right there. I'll be back."

She watched with a perked brow as Thielor jogged to the Park's east side where the night elves kept their stable. Leah rarely ventured near them as animals made her a bit jumpy, like any that dashed or galloped through the city. And in spite of his pet's calmness, she still felt it could easily rip her in two.

A moment later, Thielor moved toward her, gripping the reins of a larger tiger. Leah stared with a mix of wonder and caution as it padded silently beside him. Black stripes rippled across its cream-colored fur. Though Leah found it beautiful, gleaming ivory fangs and a powerful jaw reminded her of its ferocity. Leah suddenly wished she could leap to the tallest building, but kept her composure.

Thielor mounted the creature, gripping the thick leather reins in one hand. Leah watched closely, swallowing the pang deep in her stomach. She was awe-struck by his sheer presence. He had since bound his purple-black hair in a thick horse's tail, letting it spill generously down his back. Well-built arms bulged as he pulled the reins, directing the animal toward her. He emanated fierceness and power, but a gentle quality etched his face. Leah couldn't help admiring this in someone she just met, but she knew they were worlds apart. They would have little, if anything, in common.

After the hunter muttered a command, the tiger crouched in the grass. Thielor slid back as far as the large saddle would allow. Leaning over, he offered his hand, gesturing her toward him.

"Climb on. We can get you there in no time."

The big cat growled, causing Leah to grip her throat. She took a step back and stiffened, "Oh, I don't know. . ."

"Ah, please don't fear, Leah," Thielor assured her. "She's under my control."

Leah shook her head, "Really, I don't wish to impose..."

"There is no imposition," he said gently. "And besides, it's the least I can do to repay you."

The animal's demeanor was calm as he suggested. There was no reason to mistrust him or his skills in handling these creatures. Leah felt he owed her nothing in return, though. It was her duty to care for the injured. Still, his offer was too kind to reject. And her feet were killing her.

"It's all right. Just take my hand," he insisted.

Leah stepped tentatively toward the creature. Other than the occasional swish of its tail, the tiger remained still, resting its head on its paws. Leah reached for his hand and took it, her fingers gripping his palm. Leah paid little heed to the rush of tingles and climbed on the saddle in front of him. But she found it difficult to ignore when he leaned forward and secured the reins, barely touching her.

With a sharp tug, the mount rose, growling, huffing expectantly. Thick fur rippled beneath her tightened calves. She couldn't comprehend using this beast for transportation, as it felt slightly different than being on a horse. Rather than sinking into a curved back, the tiger's was sloped. Leah gripped the leather adornments and prayed that she wouldn't fall.

She closed her eyes and couldn't help thinking of what might happen when getting home. Her parents may not be too welcoming of his help. But there was no turning back now. The cat shifted its gait toward the exit.

_Snap! _went the reins, and with the night elf's sharp command, they were off. A yelp erupted from her when she fell backward, falling into his chest. She felt an amused rumble and hardly found her ineptness at riding as such.

Adrenaline surged through Leah and she began to panic when her legs lost their grip around the animal. She groped for a strap, anything to hold onto. But then she steadied herself when a leather-clad arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding her.

"Don't panic! I've got you!" yelled the hunter.

_Thank the Light for his quick reflexes!_

Exiting the Park, they crossed over the canals. Leah held on for dear life, tensing every muscle in her body. The wind sent her hair afloat, which she hoped didn't impede his view. Leah opened her eyes to a squint and looked down. The street zipped by them in a blur of white, causing her to gasp at the creature's speed. She then looked to citizens as they scattered, calling to each other to move from their path. Some shopkeepers watched in awe while others dismissed them and continued their business.

They bobbed with the animal's graceful, swift movement, its back rising and falling. As the hunter's arm tightened, she felt his tense body press against her, causing her flesh to erupt. She barely realized her heart was racing, no doubt with his own. It wasn't just adrenaline. Being in this man's hold was setting her free. She knew this wouldn't last long, but begged for destiny to reward her in the end.

For a moment, she leaned her head back, closing her eyes. His heavy breaths resounded in her ear. His legs tightened as he dug his heels into the animal's back. She could almost feel his power over the animal as it burst with more speed. She released the saddle and raised a hand to the sky, smiling, laughing at the wind between her fingers. She had never felt this alive, not even when she began calling the Light for her abilities.

The sound of bells rang out as they skirted Cathedral Square. The Cathedral of Light's gleaming triple spires were seen outside the district, as they were the tallest in Stormwind. Rounding the next corner, smoke and burning metal crept into her nostrils. Leah buried her nose in her robe and coughed. Sometimes the smell was overwhelming.

When the cat loped across the final bridge, they arrived at Old Town. Leah caught her breath and glanced at her knuckles. They had turned so white they could have been mistaken for bone.

Thielor brought them to a halt at the closest hitching post. He let her go and shifted behind her while dismounting, causing her to let out a deep breath. She saw him offer both hands this time. He blinked almost nervously.

As she slid from the tiger's back, he took her waist, helping her to the ground. She gripped her chest, "Whew!"

"Are you all right?"

"I think so. That was...a bit overwhelming, but I thank you."

"Anytime, lass. Anytime," he smiled.

With Leah's direction, they walked down the street passed a row of run-down shops and residences. Old Town greatly contrasted to the well-built architecture seen across the northwestern side of the canals. Its inhabitants were scraggly and poorly-dressed. Leah could see unease on Thielor's face. It was no doubt culture shock for him, even if he appeared a bit rough around the edges.

The sun began to set, casting an orange sky in its wake. Most vendors and artisans began closing up shop for the night. This gave way to the emergence of beggars, rogues, and criminals alike. As her pace quickened, Thielor moved closer to her, as if offering protection. She saw him grip the hilt of a dagger attached to his belt. Apparently he knew of this area's crime rate. Leah felt safe, though, as she and her family lived near the warriors' barracks.

"So tell me. Have you been here long?" Leah asked.

"For five years now. And you?"

"Six years," she said.

"Oh. I assume war brought you here?"

Leah went silent, watching as the night elf awaited her answer. His face flicked with concern.

"My family and I had to relocate," she said almost regrettably. "Stormwind still needed aid after the Second War. We saw it as an opportunity and seized it."

"An honorable deed," the hunter said.

Leah smiled appreciatively, then bit her lip, "We helped wherever we could. My father forged weapons and my mother, she is a genius at tailoring," she shrugged. "It sounds a little mundane, but..."

"Far from it. Even the smallest trade can be helpful to a city in need," Thielor stated. "I'm sure their services are rewarding."

"Perhaps," she gestured to the buildings. "Most of this part of town was barely standing after that war. We were lucky to secure a home here." She pointed to a residence at the corner ahead of them, "This is it right here."

They arrived at an arched, wooden door nestled inside a modest porch. Small herb pots lined the window sill. Thielor looked around almost warily before meeting her gaze. He smiled and took her hand again.

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness_._"

"Even though I lost your boots?" she blushed.

The night elf laughed, "No worries. I'll get another pair. Or go barefoot."

"Oh, no. Don't do that. I would love to make it up to you."

He kissed her hand once more, "You have by allowing me your company."

Leah reluctantly stepped away, stumbling up the lone step as she backed into the door. Her hand slipped from his grasp. She couldn't help feeling a sudden rush of emotion.

"I don't know what to say. Will I ever see you again?"

Thielor glanced away, his shoulder lifting timidly, "I suppose so, but it will depend."

"On what?"

"On your contacting me should you need my help. With anything."

"Seriously? Anything?" She folded her arms. "How?"

"I'm a member of a guild called Scarlet Dawn. If you need me, go to the Park and seek Ardros. He will know where to find me."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," she groped for the doorknob, twisting it. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

The hunter offered a graceful bow, "It's written in the stars."

Leah raised a brow, softly waving her fingers, "Bye."

"Farewell."


	5. Chapter 5

Leah closed the door and pressed her back into it.

"Oh, by the Light. Tell me he is not still standing there," she mumbled, then turned, looking through the peephole. The night elf had stood there for a moment and stared before hesitantly walking away. Leah stepped back, feeling her throat catch. What a unique experience. She couldn't help replaying everything in her mind, laughing to herself. It suddenly felt ten years had been shed from her.

Just as she would repeat everything again, a woman's voice called from upstairs.

The dwelling was quite modest. The living area was divided by a dining table, full bed, and sitting area. Crammed bookshelves lined the top-half of the wall above the table. An iron pot dangled humbly within the crackling fireplace. Most of their income went toward Leah's training. But they cared little for riches and self-indulgence. All that mattered was their daughter's happiness.

Leah moved across the squeaking floor, then to narrow row of steps, following them to the top floor. They lead to a single cramped bedroom where Leah slept if needed. Hunched over the bed was her mother Marlena, folding a basket of laundry.

It was clear she was Leah's mother, in spite of the streaks of grey in her dark hair and thick waistline. All those years of sewing dresses and trousers had caught up to her. When Marlena turned, she paused and gasped amid folding a blanket, her brown eyes glimmering.

"Leah! You have been gone nearly two days! Is everything all right?"

The priestess inched her way into the tiny room and leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just had to take care of something, that's all," Leah said earnestly.

"Oh, honey, we were worried sick!" Marlena dropped the blanket and pulled Leah into an embrace so tight it hurt. "You should have sent a messenger!"

"I'm sorry. It was... rather important and personal."

"I don't care how important or personal it was! Don't frighten us like that again!" Marlena said, nearly in tears. "You may be grown, but you're still our daughter."

As they broke away, Leah went silent. Marlena looked to her and narrowed her eyes. Leah suddenly glanced away and brushed her lips against the back of her hand. A smile spread across her mother's aging face.

She laughed, "Aha, now I see what kept you! Who is he?"

"What do you mean?" Leah brushed off her presumptuous tone and reached for the scattered linens.

No way would she be able to avoid this subject. Her face reddened.

"Don't be so coy. I know that look," Marlena said cheerily. "When I was introduced to your father, I couldn't hide it from my mother for weeks."

Leah chuckled while placing the items into a wicker basket. She shook her head.

"Nothing could be kept from you. But I doubt I'll be courting so soon, Mother."

"I wouldn't count those chickens just yet. It could happen before you bat an eyelash."

Leah shrugged, "Maybe. I'm just not sure I am ready yet."

"Well, why not?" Marlena asked incredulously. "Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Any?"

"Yes! Just let one in!" Marlena insisted and took the basket. "The Light has blessed you with a gift. And don't you forget that!"

Leah smiled at her mother's words. She wouldn't rush into anything of the sort until the time was right. She was still learning and growing every day. And besides, nobody would just drop into her life, even if Leah was hungover from the excitement she just experienced.

After dinner and cleanup, everyone had retired. But Leah could hardly sleep. It wasn't just the storm keeping her awake, with thunder jarring the bedroom window. It was the kiss upon her hand and the night elf's voice that lingered. She thanked the Light her mother didn't ask her again. The conversation with her father might not have ended well.

Deep down, she wanted to mention that she had helped the night elf. Maybe that could lead to the subject of her befriending him. But she would never tell her about him bringing her home.

Leah flinched as lightning flashed brilliantly in the room. She took her pillow and shoved her face into it before thunder rumbled. Then as the storm passed, lingering rainfall lulled her into a restful sleep.

As the week went by, Leah kept as busy as possible, helping her family with household chores or delivering materials. And after that, she immersed herself in study. Healing and protection spells would likely be needed again, if not soon. And when she explained her deed to Davin, she was thankful for doing so. He confidently told her that she was ready to move beyond the city for more experience. Leah was flabbergasted about venturing past Elwynn Forest. Yet she was reminded that Stormwind City was not the only place that needed a healer's aid. She hardly craved adventure, though, and knew that was best left to those with such experience.

With that admittance, he recommended searching for a reputable guild to join. It could be useful with perfecting her training and to have comrades to fall back on if needed. Finding one wouldn't be difficult. All she had to do was seek interest. As he went over a list of them, Leah's heart jumped when he mentioned the name of one she had heard before: _Scarlet Dawn_. It brought a smile to her face, which her mentor noticed.

"It seems you know of it already," Davin said as they strode along the thick, royal-blue carpet that lined the Cathedral's marble floor.

Davin was nearly middle-aged, bearing the lines of experience and wisdom. Many could mistake him for royalty when seeing his bright attire, but he was far from it. Leah used his example and very well considered him a second father.

"Yes, I have, actually." she admitted, "The night- the man I helped last week said he was a member."

"Wonderful! You already have your foot in the door!" he beamed. "I'm very proud of you, Leah."

Leah blushed at his words, smiling with a sense of humility. If not for his guidance, she wouldn't have had the courage to help that man.

"I only did what I thought was needed," she said.

"And to the man you helped, it was undoubtedly incredible."

A long breath escaped her as they entered the room to their right. The mid-morning sun shone through the arched window, gracing the room with its brightness. Bookshelves lined the rear wall from floor to ceiling. Leah sat at the nearest table, following Davin's kind gesture.

"I understand you have been studying first aid," he said. Leah nodded silently. "How is that going?"

"Very well. I am versed in various types of bandages, from linen to runecloth."

"Good. Very good," the man smiled. "Have you studied any form of combat?"

Leah's eyes widened at his question. She had only studied so much. Her stomach suddenly turned a nasty flip.

"Basic self-defense. Why?"

Davin shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Because I would like you to complete a task, and I will be honest, it might get dangerous."

Staring at his folded hands, Leah couldn't speak. She sank into the chair, his words echoing in her mind. This had to be a test of some sort.

"A task..." she whispered, then looked to him again. His face was unwavering, a look she had come to know well. "What kind of task?"

"One of my students has gone missing," he said somberly. "He was supposed to report back to me three days ago for training. Three days is too long for him to have forgotten. I fear something terrible has happened."

The desperation in his voice caused her throat to swell. He was almost like a father seeking a lot child.

"Who is he?"

"He's a bit younger than you. Dark blonde hair, green eyes, goes by the name of Myles. Perhaps you have seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't," she told him delicately, shaking her head with worry. "Has he any family here?"

"No. None. He trained at the Northshire Abbey, like you. Then he was sent here."

Leah clasped her hands together and propped her elbows on the table, leaning to meet Davin's worrisome eyes.

"Strange that I have never seen him. Where do you think he went?"

The priest sighed, "When we last spoke, he mentioned Darkshire. I warned him of the dangers there, but he insisted the village needed more help."

Leah shivered at the thought of Duskwood. She overheard tales of undead and lupine creatures nearly overtaking that region. Stormwind was unable to lend aid as the war had taken up most of its military. She could only assume that citizens defended the village. Standing, Leah smoothed out her robe and let out a nervous breath, "I will look for him, Davin, but I will not do so alone."

The priest stood and softly cupped her shoulder, "Your bravery warms my heart, Leah. Take anyone you wish, but if anything goes wrong, I want you back here. Understand?"

She nodded, "You have my word."

When Leah began to head toward the door, he redirected her to a shelf in the back. He put an arm around her in a fatherly manner. "Before you go, take this with you," he continued while skimming his finger along a row of books. Taking one at the far right, he handed it to her, "You may need it."

Leah grasped the book, feeling its weight. Despite its thinness, it was fairly heavy, bound in dark leather, laced in golden trim. The pages were slightly worn around the edges. As Leah cracked it open, she wrinkled her nose at the odor of aged parchment.

"What's it about?" she asked, turning blank pages until coming to the first chapter. She wrinkled her brow at the scribbled text and symbols.

Davin backed away, waving his finger. He chuckled, "You will find that out as you read it. Good luck."

After Leah gathered the information needed, she made her way to the Park to seek Thielor's friend Ardros. She hadn't come here lately, much to her regret. But Leah knew doing so would only distract her.

The Park was more crowded as night begun to fall. There was a vibrant display of hair and skin alike as many night elves and even humans mingled with each other. Leah thought it was a good sign, that both races were at least curious to learn more about their counterparts. With the war escalating, relations were needing to be stronger.

Leah weaved through a group of them, her cloth attire scraping against leather and scale mail armor while stepping up to the moonwell. Now it was just finding this Ardros, if he was even here.

The book that was given to her confused Leah greatly. She recognized symbols of healing and protection but they seemed far more advanced as the incantations listed. These spells would need a great deal of concentration, and could not be mastered in a few days.

She pushed it out of her mind for now and stumbled when her foot caught damp, uneven stone, causing her to slip and bump into something, or someone. When she looked up – _way_ up – she stood agape, seeing a deep purple visage and round silver eyes stare snobbishly down a long, pointy nose. Leah flushed with nervousness, offering the tall night elf a weak smile.

"Oh, forgive my clumsiness. It's been a long day."

The night elf wrinkled his lip, speaking with disdain, "Then next time, watch where you step. It would be a shame to hurt someone or yourself."

Leah blinked and felt her chest tighten. The attitude wasn't a surprise. Despite the gatherings here, night elves were still untrustworthy of her people. Still, she wished for a little courtesy after she had just offered hers.

"There's no need to be rude," Leah countered patiently. "I apologized. What did you expect?" With a grunt, he moved away, but Leah tapped him on the arm. He turned, his gnarled bow swaying, silver daggers narrowing, "Do you not know how to _accept_ an apology?"

"I need nothing from you. Now go. I am in no mood for pleasantry."

Leah sighed sharply. A stubborn one he was! More stubborn than most _human_ males she had encountered!

"Fine, but can you please tell me who Ardros is? It is important that I speak with him."

He turned again, his lips formed an almost sarcastic grin. Leah put a hand on her hip and asserted her gaze. At least she could pretend she wasn't intimidated by him.

"I'm Ardros," he announced, his voice dripping with arrogance, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I need you to find someone for me," she said nearing desperation.

"And who might that be, little one?"

Leah rolled her eyes, sighing. If that was an insult, she made nothing of it, even if she felt like a gnome compared to him. In spite of that, she was glad to have found this Ardros. However, getting him to relinquish information about the hunter might prove to be like giving a child cough syrup.

"Thielor said you would know where to find him. So can you?"

"Ha!" the man laughed, tossing his head back, "Thielor said that? And why should I believe you?"

"Because," Leah said, nearly gritting her teeth. "You wouldn't disappoint a friend. Can you find him or not? I don't have a lot of time."

The man's lips turned downward, his eyes going empty. She could very well read Thielor better than this man.

"Thielor has no reason to get involved with your matters, girl. We've been friends _far_ longer than you've existed. I know where his loyalty lies."

Leah jerked her mouth open at his statement. She shifted and steeled her gaze, her mood teetering on the edge. She may have just earned Thielor's friendship, but she wasn't standing on ceremony with this man any longer. Right now, he was just another person, who was being extremely rude. And for what? To bask in his own arrogance?

Leah was fed up.

"How shameful of you! It is a simple request. Why disregard that when we share the same allegiance?" her tone went shaky. "And regardless of how you feel, Thielor has an interest in honoring that! So don't speak of loyalty when you would clearly betray his trust to satisfy your personal prejudice! Do not even think it!"

The night elf kept silent, staring at her with lingering contempt. Leah glanced down and saw his fist had tightened. Anyone nearby vacated, almost fearing the man. He was frightening enough, his lupine features giving him a feral appearance. For an instant, his bright green brow straightened. Leah knew she couldn't fool him with fruitless words, especially from a simple girl who had seen but a dark corner of the Eastern Kingdoms.

Abandoning the hope of completing her quest, Leah pursed her lips and nodded, "If that is your reply, then forgive me for disturbing you. Good day," she turned.

Then a sudden hand took her shoulder. Leah turned. To her surprise, his expression had softened.

Ardros fastened the bow to his back and stepped down from the well. He motioned her to follow. Leah kept silent as they entered a clearing. After sharply whistling, he spoke, his voice soft, "I will send word to him," he looked to her, still bordering annoyance. "I think you're right. He would be upset if I didn't honor his request."

Leah sighed gratefully, offering her hand, "You have my thanks, Ardros. Really."

The elf stiffened, "Oh, don't thank me. It was _Thielor's_ request, after all."

She folded her arms, nodding, "Indeed you are loyal."

Leah caught movement from the corner of her eye. Then she turned, seeing a blue and black spotted tiger pad softly toward them, lowering its huge head. Ardros mounted, tossing his green hair from his face.

"Stay put. He will meet you here."

"Fair enough."

With that, the night elf offered a curt nod, flicking the reins. Leah watched as the tiger dashed away and down the path, seeming to fade in the shadows. She spun on her heel and sat on an empty bench. Glancing at the darkening sky, Leah wondered if patience really would be a virtue.

Ardros groaned, dashing along the nearly vacant street exiting Stormwind. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. But then again, Thielor would give him grief until the end of his days if he didn't follow through. Like Thielor, he made a commitment to the Alliance, even if he disagreed with his people joining them.

He didn't see Thielor very much over the last week, but knew where he spent most of his downtime. He had mentioned the river bordering Westfall and Elwynn forest being a great place to fish or just take in the scenery. Ardros passed Westbrook Garrison and brought the stormsaber to a halt. He dismounted and drew in a cleansing breath. If anything remained the same, it was the feel of night air in his lungs. Still, these lands could never compare to Ashenvale. Ardros missed it deeply, even if it had changed drastically.

He crept toward the riverbank, noting very little activity. Hideous creatures known as gnolls often patrolled this river, but with combined efforts, most of them had been driven out. But other dangers like wolves and bears remained. As he went further, he drew his dagger. The sound of his short, even breaths mingled with chirping crickets, croaking frogs, and the occasional hoot of an owl. Just a few feet away were a smoldering fire, bed roll, and a fishing pole. His chest suddenly tightened as he stepped toward it.

Just then, someone's arm grabbed him from behind, wrapping around his chest. Next, he felt a dagger at his throat. He grinned. A lock of dark purple hair caught his peripheral vision.

"You are getting slow, my friend," said a deep male voice. The dagger's coolness moved across his throat before lowering.

"Perhaps that's expected when away from home," Ardros felt the arm release and turned to see Thielor give a coltish grin. "I find it hard to focus here for that reason."

Thielor placed the dagger at his hip and leaned against a tree. His arms folded loosely across his chest. He bent a knee, planting his foot into the tree trunk. Ardros saw something flash in his friend's eye that he hadn't seen in some time. If he didn't know better, he would say Thielor intently stayed away from the city to mull over recent events.

"So what brings you out here?" asked Thielor.

"I have a message for you."

"Oh? From whom?"

"That human girl wishes to see you," Ardros replied with a hint of condescension.

Thielor's darker eyebrows flicked briefly, "Oh, really?"

"Yes. She claims it's important, but..."

"But what?" Thielor pushed away from the tree, his arms laying rigidly at his sides, "Do you not feel her reason for requesting me is important enough?"

Shaking his head, Ardros sheathed his dagger, bitterness coating the back of his throat.

"Perhaps. She was quite insistent," he smirked. "A pain in the ass, might I add."

Thielor burst out laughing.

"I'm sure she sees you in the same light."

Ardros could hardly find Thielor's comment amusing. He shook his head.

"I still can't understand your need to befriend them."

Kneeling in the dirt, Thielor began dousing the campfire. He didn't look at him as he finished. He yanked the bedroll in his hands, rolling it tightly. "How about thinking of it as a measure of good faith? They were kind enough to lend us space for rest and training. Leah was kind enough to go out of her way for someone she didn't know. The least I can do is return the hospitality."

"Well then, I won't stop you. But use discretion. There are certain things they don't have to know."

Ardros sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was argue but he still wished Thielor would use more caution. The humans couldn't possibly understand what his people had suffered.

As Thielor stood, he took the fishing pole and bedroll, moving passed him. Ardros followed Thielor to where he had hitched his mount. Neither of them spoke. Thielor attached his things to the saddle and climbed into it, the striped dawnsaber letting out a low growl. Suddenly its ears perked.

Thielor turned his head to the south, holding up a finger, "What's that?"

Ardros narrowed his eyes, noticing a faint noise on the wind. He cast a glance back at his stormsaber, seeing it too had raised its ears.

"Something tells me we must find out. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later, Leah felt a gentle nudge, having fallen asleep with her head propped on her bag for a pillow. At first, she assumed it was a city guard. Sleeping in the Park wasn't permitted unless you lived there. Groaning, she felt the nudge again, and tossed her head to the side.

"Leah," said a calm male voice. "Leah, wake up."

She opened her eyes and saw Thielor knelt over her, his chest heaving. Sweat covered his face and neck. He held his bow in hand before placing it on his back. She couldn't quite tell, but he almost looked afraid. Yawning, she sat up with his help and was stunned to see the midnight sky.

"Oh, dear. Thielor, hello," she groaned, rubbing her eyes, "My goodness, I must have fallen asleep. Are you just getting here?"

Alarmed cries rang out from nearby. Leah curiously glanced around at the Park. Residents had vigilantly taken up arms and stood near both entrances, ready to strike as though there were intruders. She wondered if it were some sort of drill.

"Yes. Forgive my delay," he continued and sat down. "Ardros and I ran into trouble."

Leah urgently reached for him, "No apology necessary, my friend. What happened? Are you hurt?"

Shaking his head, Thielor clasped her hand, "We were attacked outside the city several hours ago."

"Attacked? By whom?"

Leah could feel his fingers trembling, either from the rage or his nerves. She gave them a gentle squeeze.

"This time it was the Horde," he sourly stated. "A raid party pushed through our defenses south of here. If we hadn't intervened, they could have made it to the city gates."

Leah cupped her mouth and gasped. There had not been a Horde attack in or near Elwynn for years. Now it seemed their forces were rebuilding.

Biting her lip, Leah noticed Ardros had not returned. She felt a lump in her throat and couldn't help but assume the worst. Even if he had snapped at her like she were a child, she wanted no harm done to him.

"What about Ardros? Is he all right?"

Thielor raised a brow.

"I'm surprised you would ask," he admitted.

She shrugged indifferently, "He may not like me very much, but that doesn't stop me from caring."

The hunter smiled, "Then rest assured when I tell you he is fine."

"That's good to hear."

The hunter nodded silently. Leah felt as though she could have lost her new friend, and that was odd. It did not feel like she had only known Thielor for a short time, but years. Glancing down, she forgot that their hands were still clasped together. Reluctantly, she pulled hers away and caught his reaction.

He stared at her almost blankly, wiping his brow. Leah hoped he didn't have a disagreement with his friend but she kept any concern at bay.

"It's good to see you again," he said nervously.

Leah smiled weakly, "Same. I am glad you're here."

"You wished to see me?"

She sat cross-legged, propping her elbows on her knees,"Yes. I hope this isn't a bad time, but I need your help," she said, trying diligently to keep her voice from shaking.

His bright silver eyes blinked slowly.

"Is anything wrong?"

Leah clasped her hands and let out a shaky breath, "I've been given a quest and cannot complete it alone. I'm hardly the adventuring type, Thielor. I have spent most of my life helping the injured and my family," she sighed. "You probably think of me as weak and helpless."

Thielor chuckled dismissively, "Certainly not! A healer's place is just as important as any soldier's! I could never think that of you or anyone who is devoted to helping others," he offered a warm smile, and his hand, "I would be glad to join you on your quest."

Leah barely noticed the hand. Relief quickly swelled within her. With little control, she pulled Thielor into her so tightly, it nearly took her own breath. She hardly cared if it were public, or if the scent of leather and sweat were overwhelming. His surprised laughter rumbled, while uncertain hands rapped against her back.

"Oh, thank you, Thielor!" she said delightfully. "You don't know what this means to me."

Thielor pulled away, harboring a cautious smile. He didn't look comfortable with her sudden burst of affection. Leah felt a little queasy and backed away slightly, the damp grass sopping her robe. The words she wanted to utter were on the tip of her tongue, but her mind seized. Though seldom, there were times when she couldn't contain her own enthusiasm. This was no exception.

"Leah, tell me," the hunter cleared his throat,"What needs to be done?"

After taking note of more people walking by, Leah shook her head, "I don't wish to discuss it here. Please, can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course," he nodded.

They stood and walked along the eastern path, "But first, I must take care of something."

With Thielor's aid once more, Leah rushed home to square things over with her parents. It wasn't easy, considering she had crept into the house after midnight. She thought that she could be as quiet as a cat on the hunt, but the squeak halfway across the hardwood floor had them scrambling out of bed, grabbing a sword or pitchfork as though she were a burglar. She couldn't forget the look on their faces, more frightened than a man facing his end. Leah had never felt more guilty.

When she announced her quest, Marlena begged her to change her mind, but Leah couldn't. It was too important to find a fellow student, even if it meant risking her life. However, her father Braxton disagreed, saying she needed more responsibilities outside the city. And when he asked if anyone would be going with her, she tried to evade the question, but he wasn't letting her out of the house without answering.

"All right. If you must know, a friend is helping me."

"Oh? Who might this friend be?"

Leah shrugged, "He is just someone I met recently."

Braxton eyed her warily, "_'He?'_"

"Yes, _'he'._ Why is that so complicated?"

"Leah, watch your tone. We have the right to be concerned about this," Marlena said.

"I know, I know," Leah sighed, "But I need a good warrior at my side."

The three stood in silence, then Braxton spoke up, "Well, so as long as you're taking precautions, I won't worry too much. But Leah, should this warrior show you any form of disrespect, get away and come home at once. Understand?"

"Yes, I promise."

After bidding them farewell, Leah asked for an escort to the Gilded Rose Inn, where Thielor waited. Unlike the Lion's Pride Inn, it was rather dark and cramped, but thankfully sparse given the time of night.

Scattered candles and lanterns burned brightly on every table. The lone female innkeeper stood in silence at the bar, cleaning various dishes. Leah strode to the table near the fireplace where Thielor sat, letting her big linen backpack fall on the floor with a thud. With his chair held casually at an angle, Thielor sipped from a goblet, his now leather-clad feet touching the floor. She lifted her brow as he straightened and watched her with a stifled grin.

"Sorry for taking so long," she sighed and slumped in the chair. "I thought my parents and I would never stop arguing."

"No harm done. Would you care for a drink?"

Leah scanned the goblet's contents as he sat it on the table, noticing a deep red liquid. It was a bit late for her to be drinking wine. But Leah didn't wish to be rude and nodded.

"Uh, Sure. Sure. Whatever you're having."

Thielor held up the goblet and motioned for the bartender. He then leaned forward with his full attention on her. Leah could nearly taste the contents on his breath and suddenly wondered how many drinks he already had.

"Nice boots," she smirked.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter, "Thanks. Remind me to keep them away from you."

She snickered, knowing that would come back to haunt her. Thielor leaned in closer, keeping his voice low, "So let's discuss your quest. How can I help?"

The arrival of their drinks kept her from answering right away. Leah moved over to the seat next to him, leaning in to speak discreetly, "A young priest went missing about four days ago. I must find him."

"I see," he said, sipping his drink. "Any idea of where to begin?"

Leah pulled a map from her bag and unfolded it on the table. She pointed to a darkened blob in the bottom left corner. "We should probably start by traveling to Duskwood. My mentor believes he was aiding the village of Darkshire when he disappeared."

"Duskwood is very isolated, very perilous," he said, studying the map. "You were wise to send for me. Nobody should travel there alone."

Leah sipped the wine and let its tartness coat the back of her throat. She didn't want to misjudge him, but his tone was almost footing blame. For all she knew, the boy could have been with a group when he traveled there.

Intrigued by the wine's unique body, Leah pushed away any rebuttal and drank willfully, finishing half. She coughed harshly, catching a tiny grin on the hunter's face.

"Should others join us then?"

"This is your quest. It's up to you," he said, "but if you want my honesty, more would be best."

Leah mulled over the consequences of getting anyone else involved. Though his advice was appreciated, she didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

"Well, if you want my honesty, I would prefer keeping this quest between us, at least for now. Once we get to Darkshire, then we can ask any townsfolk for help."

He nodded, his lips curling briefly, "As you wish, then."

"What supplies would we need? I was unsure, so I packed healing kits and clothing."

Thielor downed the wine and signaled for another, "Oh, don't worry about supplies. I can get what we need. Please, tell me about this boy. Do you know him?"

Leah shook her head, "No. I never met him. Davin said his name was – _is_ Myles."

She sighed and sank back into the chair as Thielor's next drink arrived. She hated to refer to Myles in past tense. Regardless of never meeting him, Leah prayed to find him alive. Her quest wouldn't be successful unless he was alive. She could never deliver bad news to her mentor, even if it was what he expected.

The flickering candle caught her eye. Leah sipped the wine again, taking in smaller amounts. The wine didn't even seem that strong, but she didn't want to test her limits. She was beginning to feel a bit faint. Seconds after, she felt a hand on her arm. And as she looked into the night elf's eyes, his considerate, candlelit visage offered a serene feeling she rarely knew. His touch gave her comfort.

He clearly understood her.

"These quests are the most difficult, Leah," Thielor said softly. "You will either find your charges, or you won't."

"I-I understand," she said, fighting her emotions, "I just feel helpless. Powerless. Is it normal?"

With his free hand, Thielor took the goblet and sat it on the table, both hands taking hers, "I would be worried if you weren't. It happens to me every time. But you cannot give up hope, even when you prepare for the worst," Leah tightened her grip as his stare deepened, "I know we've met only recently, but know that I am here for you, Leah."

His kind words echoed that of a friend, but his eyes glimmered with an emotion she couldn't pinpoint, and that worried her. She suddenly felt the room spinning, and her breath catching in her throat. A voice pleaded for her to call this off, that it was too risky in so many ways. But that voice was drowned out by another saying not to abandon a citizen in need.

Two people who were depending on her. To Leah, it may as well be the entire world.

Leah suddenly felt her grip weaken. The room spun furiously, her vision blurred, causing the tavern to appear in a black and white haze around her. The next thing she felt was a hand grasp her cheek, following a gentle shake against her shoulder. And then her body fell limply into the chair before all spun to darkness.

"I can't let her drink that again,"Thielor muttered as she haplessly slumped forward. He gathered her in his arms, letting her head rest in the crook of his shoulder. She was so light, one arm could do the job. Soft, wavy locks flowed, dangling off his shoulder. He couldn't help but chuckle. It wasn't every day he saw a human down even a scarce amount of Kaldorei wine. But the hangover effects were usually minimal. At least he hoped.

While heading for the steps, he met the red-haired innkeeper's grin. He rolled his eyes with a sharp breath, feeling his temperature climb.

"This isn't what it appears."

She laughed, "Of course not. That's what everyone says."

Thielor shook his head, "Do you have a room? Uh, f-for her?"

"Take the suite. It's all I have."

"Thank you. How much?"

The woman waved him up stairs, "Worry about the fare later, sir. Go on, now. Let the lady rest."

With a shrug, Thielor carried the girl up the two flights of steps, her robe dangling over his elbow. He took great care not to bump into the walls and found the open suite door at the end of the hallway. Once inside, he pushed the door with his shoulder until it silently closed.

In several long strides, he entered the bedroom, dipping below the doorway and chandelier. He was fairly impressed when he caught the view. Despite the low ceiling, it was spacious, more spacious than the room he remembered. But then he groaned at the thought of it cleaning out his pockets.

He ducked below a door frame and reached the large four-poster, shoving a drape aside. As he bent, he nestled her on the linen sheets before covering her. A soft moan left her as she rolled to one side, facing him. When her thick bangs fell in her eyes, Thielor caught them with a finger and smiled. He couldn't explain his emotions as he swept them behind her ear, just coming into contact with her soft skin. He suddenly breathed quicker. A shock hit the center of his chest, like lightning.

No. It cannot be what he suspected. _That_ was out of the question. She could never hold a candle to the beautiful, graceful women of his people! She was far too short, too round in the hips! But he sighed, catching the soft curve of her restful face. His palms grew sweaty. She held a sensuous glow. He couldn't help staring...

Thielor quickly moved away before he had another thought. In spite of his budding emotion, he had a task to complete. And while the girl slept, he made his way to the guild vault where he would secure anything needed for their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

By midday, Thielor returned to the inn, lugging his bulky leather backpack over his shoulder. The sun beat down upon him, causing sweat to drench his face. Patrons came and went, either half dazed from liquor or weary from their travels. Thielor yawned as he climbed the steps and made it back to the suite. He wasn't accustomed to being awake this time of day, being innately nocturnal, but there were days when he compromised.

As he stepped inside, he was surprised to see Leah sitting at the dining table, reading. She had changed from robes to linen pants and blouse. Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail, revealing her slender porcelain neck. Thielor kept his gaze neutral as he sat the bag on an adjacent chair.

When she looked up, she only regarded him with a quick glance and continued reading. Her crinkled gaze focused on a book filled with symbols and squiggly handwriting. From his vantage point, even he couldn't make sense of it.

"Ugh!" the girl slammed the book shut and sank in the chair, rubbing her eyes. "Davin, what are you trying to do, drive me insane?"

Thielor gripped the back of the chair and leaned over. She groaned, holding her head back.

"Feeling okay?" he asked timidly.

"My head is pounding," Leah replied, then looked at him with a flushed complexion. "I can't tell if it's this book or last night's drink. Which reminds me, what exactly was that anyway?"

Thielor tried to keep from grinning. So much for no hangover effects, "Kaldorei wine," he shrugged. "By sheer luck, the innkeeper had some."

"I suppose it could have been worse."

"Yes, it could have been Southshore Ale," Thielor laughed.

She forced a laugh, then turned her attention to the bag, "So, we have everything?"

"From torches to bedrolls."

Folding her arms, the girl raised a brow, "Bedrolls?"

Thielor faltered at his bad choice of words. He wasn't sure if they implied anything. After all, it was sound advice. Duskwood may not be far to travel, but anything could happen,"W-we have to be ready to make camp should we run into bad weather."

"Well then, let's hope for an uneventful trip," The priestess stood and stuffed her book inside her bag, hurrying past him. "Shall we?"

Thielor grabbed the bag and followed her out the door, suddenly wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Leah, wait. Wait, I want you to have something before we go."

When reaching the steps, she stopped and held a guarded expression, "Thielor, there is no need. You are giving me enough. Your time, your help."

Though he admired her selfless quality, Thielor sighed. His people were once a powerful race, but were greedy and self-serving. It was humbling to see someone from the younger races quickly learn from history and not crave immense wealth or power.

Yet he knew some tools were quite useful, but could mostly be obtained by earning them. And he was sure in his heart that she had earned something.

"Will you at least see what I have to offer?" he asked patiently.

"Fine, fine. What is it?"

Thielor reached in the bag and took out a flanged mace he had retrieved from the guild's vault. He held it across his palm, gold and silver finish glinting in the sunlight. It had a rather light, yet balanced weight. The dense iron grommet at the end allowed it to be hooked to a belt.

The girl picked it up with both hands and gaped in awe. She then gasped as it emanated a faint, pulsing glow that could likely be used as a light source.

"Oh, my!" she hissed in amazement, turning it over, "This is incredible! Where did you find it?"

"Someone in the guild didn't need it, so we saved it just in case. Now it is yours."

"But I'm not a member! How can I accept – ?"

She attempted to return it, but he refused, cutting her off, "Let's just say it was given to you by your recruiter." The girl's jaw dropped. "I discussed your actions with my guild master, and he wishes to have you as a member."

Her mouth clamped shut, brown eyes darkening. Thielor suddenly felt his stomach sink.

"Why on earth would you do that? You should have spoken to me first!"

A hard breath left her as she brushed passed him. Thielor shook his head. She was only a select few humans he had dealt with over the years. Sometimes their brash spirit was too much to bear.

He hurried after her, effortlessly weaving between patrons. Just as she crossed the tavern, he blocked her from the exit. She turned but he gently took her shoulders, keeping her in place.

"Leah," he said with a gentle passion, drawing her intense eyes to his, "Please hear me out. Tenacity and virtue is a part of what my guild stands for, what the Alliance stands for. I am sorry if it wasn't my place, but I cannot imagine this guild being without you."

She scoffed, "You make it sound like I can save the world."

"Many of our members plan on it," he declared. "Whether you would believe that is irrelevant, but. . ."

All hint of annoyance left her face. She clamped her eyes shut, lowering them somberly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We should go now," She sighed and made her way for the door.

Thielor hardly knew her past but didn't buy her answer. In silence, they walked across the square and hoped her disappointment would be short lived. By the time they passed the bank, she spoke up, "All right. I was told that finding a guild would be helpful, so I accept."

Thielor slipped his arm around her, gently patting her.

"You won't regret it, Leah. I promise."

"I hope you're right," she gave a dismissive chuckle. "I apologize for my outburst, but I would have preferred finding one on my own."

He nodded, "That's understandable."

"So is there anything I need to do?"

"You'll have to sign a charter," he replied. "But that can be done at a later time."

"I'm sorry. Charter?"

"I will explain everything on the way. For now, we must go. Duskwood is nearly a day's journey."

A short while later, they departed Stormwind City, sharing Thielor's swift dawnsaber. Leah sat behind him and kept a firm hold around his waist, watching the forest sail by them. She was more comfortable riding than last week. But at the same time, being near Thielor had her lower lip raw from biting it. Last night had gotten the better of her, and though nothing inappropriate happened, she still didn't know how she ended up in that suite. There was one explanation.

The night elf had helped her. And _that_ was indeed embarrassing.

Much later, she listened as he briefly explained the guild charter. Guilds kept records of current members for organizational purposes. They also logged members' locations. That was comforting, knowing her family could reach her if needed.

After that, she couldn't speak much. They passed Goldshire and continued until sundown, arriving at the lumber camp. Rivulets of sweat poured down their necks, signaling the need to stop. They dismounted at a stream west of the camp where the dawnsaber drank. Leah noted Thielor's discomfort as he looked toward the lumberyard. He wrinkled his nose from the smell of sawdust and freshly cut grass. Exhaustion also settled over his eyelids.

As Leah rustled through her bag, Bayla sprang from a nearby bush, causing her to jump and draw her weapon. She laughed at her edginess and joined the weary hunter for a bite to eat, watching as Bayla curled up beside him.

"Goodness! She has a knack for scaring people!"

"She's keeping you on your toes," Thielor laughed as he fed some jerky to the cat.

Leah could hear purring and smiled. She then cleaned an apple on her sleeve and bit a large chunk before crunching away. Thielor glanced at her with a creased brow before taking in their surroundings. Chirping crickets filled their ears as the darkening sky peeked through the treetops.

"So you've had her for quite some time then."

"Yes," he answered. "Since she was a cub. Ashenvale Forest is – was full of her breed."

"Was? What happened to them?"

"After orcs invaded, the nightsaber population diminished," Thielor said, stroking the cat's head. "Any remaining nightsabers fled north into Darkshore."

Leah frowned and glanced at the animal. Bayla's tufted ears perked briefly but she ignored her, continuing to take part in treats.

"Oh, how awful!"

"They continue to thrive, as my people have," he smiled, but his visage quickly turned grim.

Leah took that and his tone as a cue to say no more for the time being. Besides, she didn't wish to make him feel uncomfortable, yet she still wanted to know more about him.

He stared ahead, almost mindlessly eating strings of jerky. Their joining the Alliance was an even bigger change than anyone had expected. Yet Leah was unaware of any conflict beyond Lordaeron, much less the Eastern Kingdoms. All she had known was the Scourge invasion, and how it nearly cost her family's lives had they not fled.

Still, six years ago, Leah remembered seeing night elves in the city, but never knew why. She only knew that they were Stormwind's guests and were to be treated with respect.

But Leah usually kept her distance, maybe giving a nod or a brief 'hello' when passing.

As they sat in silence, she noticed him glance over her occasionally, his brow pinching. Leah finished the apple before throwing the core near the riverbank.

At dusk, Thielor asked permission to camp within the lumberyard. The foreman granted it on the condition that they would leave at first light. He also warned them of bears and wolves making it difficult to get their work done. Thielor took his advice and built a shelter near the stream, meshing it with vines, limbs, and foliage. It looked more like a domed tent, but being impressed at his skill, Leah hoped it would conceal them.

Leah hadn't camped with anyone for years and felt a hint of awkwardness near him though he maintained some distance. But there was little time to dwell on such matters. As soon as Thielor shucked his jerkin and hit the bedroll, he was asleep, leaving Leah awake to ponder the day ahead. She only had a brief thought and glimpse of a star when she was fast asleep herself.

At dawn, they jerked awake to a rumbling sound outside the shelter. It was more like a growl. Two growls. Then three, following deep, groaning breaths. Leah glanced to a gap in the mesh and saw a palette of brown fur moving outside. A second later, a creature's snout peered between the meshing, sending Leah back with a gasp.

Before she could attempt a scream, she felt movement beside her and a large hand clasp her mouth. She tightened her arms and fought the sudden urge to elbow the night elf's ribs.

"Shhh. It's all right. Just don't make a sound," he said in a hushed tone.

Leah pried his hand off her face. It was a wonder he didn't suffocate her.

"By the Light!" she hissed, pointing frantically. "What is that -?"

Thielor suppressed a laugh, still whispering, "You haven't spent much time in the wild, have you?" she turned, glaring at him. "Relax. It is just a bear wanting a drink of water. If we stay quiet, he'll leave."

"_Just a bear?!_" she exclaimed quietly, her eyes flaring. "I thought you said this shelter would keep them away!"

Thielor raised an index finger, his hushed tone growing testy.

"Leah, please. Unless you wish him to make a meal of us, you will keep quiet. And I never said it would keep them away, only that it would disguise us."

Leah tightened her jaw and watched as the bear prodded its huge snout into the mesh. She whimpered and kept her breaths steady. Growls became more agitated. The dome swayed as though a storm approached. Leah felt panic swell and inadvertently flung herself into the night elf's chest. She took in his warm skin and flushed, forgetting that he was shirtless. She thought he might enjoy having her huddled against him in such a manner. She could feel beads of sweat and heavy breathing. She begged herself not to look at him and find out. But like a magnet, she met his mysterious gaze. His soft breaths across her skin brought chills. With little warning, she was boneless. Just as she would speak, her throat caught when his fingertip pursed her lips, a hint of intimacy in his touch.

"Stay calm. Stay calm," he whispered. "Take a breath. He will move along."

He froze, like he was mesmerized. Swaying limbs suddenly evaded her senses, all except his star-like eyes. The corner of his mouth pulled briefly. For her, it was enough of an answer.

The shelter abruptly stilled. Leah forced her gaze to the limbs in time to see brown fur move away. Soon after, a hiss was heard nearby, following a low growl. Another creature had approached, raising its dark blue fur.

"Is that -?"

"Yes, it's her."

Leah sighed, giving a smirk as she moved away, "I'd say _her_ timing was quite nice."

A mix of relief and disappointment left Thielor's breath.

"You could say that."

The hunter got to his knees and pried the shelter open until it became nothing more than a splintered shrub. Not a moment sooner did the lumbermen show up, casting a glance in their direction, "Check out time."


	8. Chapter 8

The pair mounted and rode until reaching Three Corners. As the road forked, Thielor veered the dawnsaber south, leading them toward Duskwood.

Thought it was still morning, the sky was growing uncomfortably darker. Several yards ahead, trees appeared unnatural, twisted, almost as if they were rotting from the inside. Thielor's stomach twinged when Leah moved against him, and tightened her grip around his waist.

"How much further?" Leah asked with unease.

"No need to worry. We will be there soon," Thielor replied. "In the meantime, please try and relax."

"It's not easy but I'll try."

He sighed. It was becoming a challenge to suppress his emotions, and that confused him a great deal. And as he felt her next to him, the conflict sparked within his chest. That morning, he saw weakness in her eyes, weakness that mingled with fear. And her face invoked something that was alarming and intriguing. But why? And how? He wasn't sure if it was prudent to explore.

With barely a word, they crossed the bridge into Duskwood, slowing the dawnsaber to a steady pace. Then it suddenly looked and felt like midnight. Thanks to his unique sense, the road remained visible, stretching between the thick, twisting forest. A sturdy fence bordered the road at regular intervals, but Thielor felt it wasn't enough to protect travelers from what lurked in the darkness.

When Thielor looked up, he saw the dense mist beyond the treetops. It was so dark, the sun looked more like the moon. Leah shifted nervously behind him, gripping him even tighter. Shaky breaths left her throat as she twisted in the saddle. He silently wished for her to obtain her own mount.

"This is unbelievable! I never thought I would live to see this place! How can you even see?"

Raising his brow, Thielor glanced back at her, "I'm a night elf, Leah. My people can see in the dark."

"Oh, I see. How impressive."

Her tone clearly spoke the opposite, short of irritated, even. But he let it pass and shrugged, "Some have called it a gift, but trust me, it isn't what it's cracked up to be."

"Well, clearly you have an advantage," she chuckled lightly. "I take it bringing torches was a waste to you?"

"They can be used for more than lighting your way." he returned the favor. "But that's not important right now."

"If you say so." She took another nervous breath. "My father told me that Duskwood has been cursed for a long time now, and that's why it's so dark."

"Yes, unfortunately," he said rather grimly. "It's said that a relic of my people was responsible."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmm-hmm. I'm not clear on how, but I don't plan on finding out, either. We must be careful."

"No argument here."

In truth, he felt he wasn't the one to ask. He only knew so much, that an ancient weapon was the culprit. Plus, he hated traveling here and only wanted to get to Darkshire quickly. It always felt as though he was being watched.

His senses suddenly blared from something in the shadows. Beastly groans, the ghastliest of noises filled his ears, no doubt the girl's as well. Peripherally, he caught movement behind them, but he dared not look. He kept his focus on the road, calling in his mind for Bayla to follow.

Behind him, Leah had gone silent. Her grip around him somewhat loosened. Thielor was unaware of any abilities she might possess, though humans were limited. Still, a priestess of the Light might be able to sense evil, unnatural beings. That was his hope.

"Leah? Is anything wrong?"

She didn't answer, not at first, twisting sharply in the seat. She sighed uncomfortably, coming close to a whimper.

"I'd suggest going a little faster."

The night elf took heed to the unease, his senses going crazy. "Hold on and do not look back. Darkshire is just ahead, beyond the bend."

He snapped the reins. Leah cried out at the dawnsaber's burst in speed, her grip damn near cutting off his circulation. But then she released one hand and leaned as though she were reaching for something. With a quick glance behind him, he saw the faint glow of her weapon. He groaned. Goddess knew she could only do so much.

"What are you doing?" he urgently asked as footsteps were quickly gaining on them.

"Don't slow down!" she twisted in the seat again. Her arm slid further around his waist, causing his breath to hitch, "If I'm right, then this weapon will discourage any from approaching."

"Leah, don't!" he warned. "At this speed, it's too..."

She ignored him and with a grunt, swung the weapon at arm's length before thrusting toward the rear. And as she repeated these motions, he groaned as she hit nothing. He commended her effort, but there was room for improvement.

He tugged at the reins a bit. Leah caught the decrease in speed.

"Keep going!"

He dug his heels into the tiger's sides, commanding her to speed up. As they moved faster, his concern grew to alarm when Leah sharply cried out during her last swing. She swayed too far in the saddle, and suddenly her grip around his waist loosened.

"Help!" she cried again, desperately clambering to regain her hold.

Instinctively, Thielor leaned back and, taking the reins with one hand, reached behind him. He hoped his arm could reach her and act as a barrier. She fell just within reach, and once he seized a handful of linen, he yanked her body toward him. The grip around his waist reconnected as he leaned forward. He heard a loud clang when she let the weapon drop and urgently clutched his shoulder.

Rapid breathing puffed against his ear as she held him tight. Heat suddenly shot through his lower spine. He tightened his grip and disregarded his curiosity, watching as the town grew closer and closer.

Suddenly he heard relieved sighs in his ear.

"Oh! Well! And here I thought we were saving that for the third date!"

Thielor couldn't help a wry laugh and flicked the reins again, gaining more speed. Even so, the hellish growls followed. The mount curved the road ahead just as he sensed Bayla nearby. He sent another command to her, an image to rend their pursuer's flesh. He expected to hear a dread scream, but instead, a staccato of pained howls followed.

Pressing forward, he closed in on the village's torch-lit gate and yanked the dawnsaber to a halt. He watched Bayla while she clawed mercilessly at a wolf-like creature, her claws tearing away grayed fur until meeting flesh. The priestess groaned, burying her face in his cloak. With that, Thielor turned and entered the village. Once reaching the stable, he dismounted. Leah sat there, frozen. Her eyes sealed shut as she steadied her breathing. Thielor wasn't sure, but she appeared to be meditating. She took one more deep breath and opened her eyes. He offered a hand.

"Well that's just great," she groaned. "I've lost the weapon you gave me."

"Not to worry. We can get another." He helped Leah climb down, seizing her waist. By that time, a town guard approached, The Night Watch, as they called themselves. With his sword drawn, he was ready to strike should more trouble arise.

"Blasted worgen! Not again! Will they never learn?!" barked the guard as he looked over them. "Are you two hurt?"

Gripping her stomach, Leah replied, her voice trembling, "No, we're fine, I suppose. Maybe a bit shaken."

Thielor took her shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"Well, be thankful ya weren't torn apart," continued the guard. He sheathed his weapon, narrowing his grey eyes. "What brings ya to this drab anyway?"

"We're investigating the disappearance of a young boy and need shelter," Thielor stated while gathering their things. Heaviness settled over his stomach as the guard studied him, showing a hint of disdain. It was another reason he hated coming here."We will be along when we're finished."

"Well then, don't let keep ya. On yer way," rumbled the armored man as he returned to his rounds.

After commanding Bayla to the stable, Thielor found Leah's worrisome eyes scanning the town. Either the journey had already taken its toll, or she hoped to find the missing priest among the townsfolk. Or perhaps Darkshire's heavy mood concerned her. Having to battle worgen and undead alone left the town's inhabitants feeling a little helpless, even bitter.

Thielor flung their packs over his shoulder as they walked toward the inn. Anyone passing either ignored them or met him with daggers. It was the usual reaction but Thielor paid little heed.

Leah kept her gaze fixed upon any lad that passed, but none of them resembled the boy's description. Saying nothing, she frowned while they entered the tavern. As usual, its atmosphere was rather unwelcoming. Tension gripped the room. There was no laughter, no music. Only hushed chatter resounded from almost every table.

They found two lone chairs in front of the fireplace, a small round table between them. As he set the bags down, Thielor's sharp hearing caught a conversation nearby. He paused briefly before taking a seat, Leah following suit.

_ "Any idea of where that kid's from?"_ asked one man.

_ "Nope. Said he came here to help."_ said the other, _"Some help. He wound up getting himself killed."_

Thielor listened closely, unassuming, but something about their tone felt odd. Still, they could have been talking about anyone. For now, the hunter ignored them and watched the human girl as she met his eyes. She adjust in the large oaken seat, crossing one leg over the other. A brief smile grazed her lips as she began eyeing various patrons.

"So, now that we're here, what should we be doing?"

The hunter grinned. "How about we learn more about each other?"

"Seems logical," she shrugged, then leaned toward him. "Now that I'm in this guild, we may be working together. Let's start with you. What more can I know about you, Thielor?"

"Hmm. Where to begin?" he felt his cheeks go dark and cleared his throat, shifting uneasily. "I hail from Ashenvale forest. Most of my life was spent with my family. I learned to exist with nature, tracking animals and identifying plants. As I got older, I hunted for food and fur. It was a simple, peaceful life...nothing more."

"Sounds like paradise," the girl said.

"You could say that. There was little conflict, but it was never easy. My people detested exploring the outside world until just a few years ago..."

"When you arrived in Stormwind."

Thielor nodded, "Only a select few who were curious. Others scattered throughout Kalimdor. I take it you know the reason?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Ah, it's just as well. The story would bore you."

"Then tell me about the night I found you. Just what were you doing? Those men could have killed –"

And there it was, the one shortcoming that drove him mad. Why humans wasted so much time worrying about what 'might have been' was beyond him. Thielor wasn't about to hear it again, and abrupted her with a raised finger.

"Stop right there," he spoke firmly. "I was sent there to do a job. I understood the risks. That is all you need to know."

The girl shrank as though she had been scolded. As her brow wrinkled, she glanced down, shaking her head, "Of course. How foolish of me. Sometimes I care too much."

Thielor sighed. Caring was certainly no shortcoming, but it often went too far.

"Oh, no...please don't be upset," he softly said, swearing her bottom lip trembled. Reaching out, he tucked a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze. "Leah, look at me. It's never foolish to care. But dwelling on what _could_ have been is pointless. What happens cannot be undone... well, unless you're a time-traveler."

Her face widened with laughter, "Ha! Oh, that's funny!"

"Now that's more like it!" he said cheerily. "Don't hide that smile again!"

Her laugh seemed to have a slight effect on him. And that smile certainly suited her. He began laughing as well, though not as heartily. Maybe spending time with her wouldn't be so awkward after all. Thielor paused as she dabbed her sleeve in the corners of her eyes.

"I've known Davin for quite some time now, and he's never really spoken about that."

"Well, I'm sure he'll learn someday," the hunter said casually.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, perplexed.

"I just assume he hasn't come to that point yet. It takes a lot of time to – "

The sudden rush of mirth vanished from her face.

"Just a minute," she cut him off, her tone growing defensive. "Am I hearing this right? You're saying he isn't old enough to experience what you have?"

"I have lived for three-hundred and twenty years, Leah," Thielor said haughtily. "You do the math."

"Oh, don't be absurd!" Her laugh went derisive. "I hardly believe that means he lacks certain experience!"

_ Looks like I've hit quite a nerve. Nice going,_ he thought with a groan, trying hard not lose his patience. Now he was sure she would be a handful. Her passionate spirit was growing irksome, but as he glanced over her, that feeling was harder to subdue. He cleared his throat, keeping his cool.

"Are you truly that naïve? You humans may have built a vast empire, but you still have a lot to learn about the world around you."

The girl suddenly stood, leaning over him. Her brow drew together.

"I think you have a lot to learn about insulting one's intelligence."

"It was a fact, Leah, not an insult." Her hand rose, causing Thielor to lurch backward. The idea of her tiny hand mottling his cheek brought a crooked grin. "Elune's breath! Will you simmer down? We have more important matters to discuss."

The girl straightened, softening her expression. Thielor let out a deep breath. He secretly wanted her to make the attempt, if only to humiliate herself. "All right. I can contain myself. But you owe me an apology."

Thielor laughed, "Ha! You expect me to apologize for speaking the truth? I think not!"

"Then why not get to know a man before criticizing them? He would gladly give you his last meal!"

He threw his arms up, his voice lifting. "By the Moon! I never suggested otherwise!"

"And by the _Light_, you would do well to not to!"

A hush fell over the tavern. Thielor sensed eyes on them, but he didn't move. Scattered laughter arose, voices muttered. Thielor then heard knuckles crack, and wasn't about to let this go further.

But suddenly he froze, staring into her plain eyes. His breathing went rapid again. The next thing he knew, he took a step closer. He swallowed, his voice shriveling to a firm whisper, "Leah, back away... and _sit down_."

"Why? What are you afraid of?" she purred, inching closer as well.

Suddenly the room's temperature skyrocketed, and it wasn't from the fireplace.

"Afraid?" He chuckled. "Being near you is _hardly_ frightening."

"That's comforting," she inched even further, just barely touching him. "Because being this close to you scares me to death."

"Oh, really?" he offered a proud grin. "Then move."

Folding her arms, Leah shook her head almost mockingly, "I don't think so. You started this mess."

"Then I'll deal with you accordingly."

Thielor sucked in his breath. Without thinking, he slid a hand through her hair, cupping her face. The girl narrowed her eyes, a tiny gasp leaving her.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you dare find out?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," her hand snapped to his wrist. "And don't touch me."

_ Don't be a wimp. Go for it. _Thielor was close to giving in to that voice. That touch felt like electricity. He stood there, heat coursing through him, dumbfounded. Her glittering eyes and silky hair between his fingers awakened what he though lay dormant for decades, a heartbeat that livened his spirit.

He closed his eyes, almost wishing it had happened. An image of their lips meeting swirled in his mind, dissolving his advice to her. But the image merged into something more, and as he realized his emotions were getting the better of him, he forcefully emptied his mind.

With a low growl, he turned her head toward the mix of amused patrons. An uncertain grin tugged her lip. She blushed, "Oh, don't mind us." she calmly told them. "Just a friendly disagreement."

The girl finally backed away and looked to him again. She then slumped into the chair, hiding her eyes behind her hand as she rubbed her temples in frustration. Thielor sat down and stared at the fire. He breathed deeply.

"Now where, I wonder, did that come from? I never dreamed of upsetting you."

She finally looked at him regretfully, "I know. Let's just forget that ever happened, shall we?"

The hunter offered his hand, watching as she reluctantly took it. Then he kissed her trembling fingers. It was probably the closest he would get to her ever again. Nonetheless, she accepted it with a half-smile. "How about some food? I'm starving."

"Ah, that would be wonderful."

About an hour later, Leah had all but forgotten their spat. The meal Thielor ordered was fantastic: grilled sunfish, spice bread, and melon juice. Leah swore she ate enough for both of them. Afterward, Thielor ordered a bottle of wine and Leah watched him drink most of it. This time, she took very little, drinking no more than half the goblet.

As night went by, they strode through the town, passing guards and citizens. Leah relinquished more about her family. They had to flee Lordaeron, hearing rumors that a plague was spreading through farmlands north of them. She was only eighteen at the time. How they survived was beyond him. The plague was close to wiping out human and high elf populations.

He looked to her, widening his gaze. "It's a miracle anyone survived that atrocity!"

"It cost us everything, though."

"Not quite," he shook his head. "Not your lives."

She couldn't think of anything to say. But she knew he was right. It was pointless to dwell on things that had long passed, even if it bordered on the sentimental. Leah had quite a few close friends, and there was no way of knowing they survived.

That was what hurt the most.

And that was why it was too important to find her charge.

After they rounded the village's square, they retired to the inn. Only one room was available, and Leah felt sharing it wasn't appropriate, but there was little choice. When they got upstairs, Leah felt her stomach flutter, seeing the room only had one full-sized bed, but Thielor insisted she take it, stating he wouldn't sleep much anyway given the dark sky.

"We can begin once you've had some rest."

"Are you sure? You look like you could use some sleep."

"Ah, no need to worry. It's in my nature to be awake when it's dark."

Leah bit her lip, keeping her linen robe closed to ward off the night air. Then she crawled into bed, but remained sitting, burying her legs under thick woolen blankets. She watched as Thielor stood at the window, his distant gaze fixed upon sparse activity outside. Her lips pressed together.

"Is anything wrong?"

He silently shook his head. Leah knew better. His emotions may not register in those strange eyes, but his body language was enough. He slumped, resting one hand on the window pane, the other on his hip. Long hair spilled down his shoulders and back. His chest rapidly expanded. He glanced to her, only to look away, almost afraid.

If he was still thinking about their squabble, then maybe he should follow his own advice and forget it. But this seemed like something else. Maybe somehow they had frightened each other.

Leah kept quiet and sank into the pillow. She thought of their spectacle, the way he touched her, and how it sent emotions spiraling, shaking her to the core. He was soft, yet passionate. If that was ritual for his kind, then she admitted interest.

Tossing to her side, she saw that he had barely moved. He could have been a statue, awaiting its call to protect them. This made her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Leah entered the Town Hall and spoke to the mayor of Darkshire, Ello Ebonlocke. When she gave the boy's description and last known whereabouts, the pleasant, well-dressed man shook his head, denying seeing him in recent days, but admitted being tied up with pressing matters. Leah bid the mayor farewell, but he asked her to remain.

"My daughter, Althea is normally at the stables this time of day. If anyone enlisted help, she would do so."

Leah smiled, "Thank you."

Heading for the exit, Leah wondered if Thielor had made any progress since she had awoken to an empty room. She groaned, knowing he probably had very little sleep. It wasn't just that odd rhythm keeping him from resting. Through the night, she kept waking to hear him pacing about the room, muttering to himself. When he would notice her toss and turn, he would apologize and tell her to go back to sleep.

For now, she entered the stables, seeing a tall, dark-haired woman brush the mane of a beautiful white palomino. The smell of straw and waste was enough to make Leah's stomach turn, but she strode forward, catching the woman's attention.

"Excuse me," Leah spoke softly, stopping a few feet away, "Are you Althea?"

The woman barely paid her a glance and continued with grooming, her eyes focused on the horse, "Yep. That's me. How can I help?"

Leah couldn't keep her discomfort around animals at bay. She kept her stance straight, taking a step back as the horse sputtered, "He's certainly a beauty."

Althea turned to her, nodding curtly. "Aye, he is. He can be quite stubborn though." She set the brush down and grabbed the nearby saddle, placing it on the horse's back, her bronze scaled armor clinking with her movements. "So is there something you need? I'm in kind of a hurry."

"Actually there is, if you don't mind."

"Make it quick, then."

"I must find a young priest. He went missing a week ago and was last seen here. Did you see him?"

The woman silently fastened the saddle, then attached its bridle. With a huff, she mounted and rode past her. "I'm not sure, honestly. A lot of travelers pass this way. What'd he look like?"

"Blonde hair, green eyes. His name is Myles," Leah replied, hurrying after her.

Althea tugged the straps, halting at the entrance. She turned, her expression blank. "Doesn't ring a bell, Miss. Sorry, but I've got to go. Good luck with your search."

Folding her arms, Leah pursed her lips and watched as Althea snapped the reins and galloped away. Yet another dead end. Leah was beginning to think her patience was being tested.

Several hours passed and Leah was close to giving up. Nobody had seen the priest. One guard offered some hope, however, saying that adventurers often get sidetracked. And with the undead problem, they would be gone for days, even weeks. The more Leah thought about it, it made sense. She wasn't searching for a soldier or guard.

Finally she spotted Thielor at the town square fountain, reading a map, his lip furled in thought. When he looked to her, his grim expression conveyed the same result.

"A dead end for you?"

"I asked anyone I could think of, Leah. The flight master, the weapon smith, the guards," he said, gently shaking his head. "Nothing."

Leah sighed, unsure of what to do now. "Oh, I don't believe it. Someone had to have seen him," she rubbed her temples, nearing despair. "Why else would he come here if not to help?"

He guided her toward a bench facing the fountain. "We've been at this for hours. Let's take a short break."

"Good idea. I'm exhausted," she groaned and sat down, her back and feet aching.

Thielor sat beside her, giving her a rush of chills. That nervous feeling welled up in her stomach, but she barely got a chance to give it a thought when cries and gasps rang out nearby.

They glanced toward the stables to see Bayla stalking toward them, her teeth bared and fur needling. She emitted growls and hisses, making anyone near her scurry away. Thielor widened his eyes as she approached and let out a troubled yowl, after having frightened half the village.

"Bayla, what's the matter with you? We're safe here." the night elf scratched the cat's cheek, frowning. "Strange. She usually isn't like this."

Reaching in her bag, Leah propped the gold-laced book on her lap. She caught a glimpse of the cat's blackened eyes, seeing only a rim of bright green. "This place seems to be having an effect on her."

"But it shouldn't," Thielor told her. "She and I have been here before."

Focusing on the book, Leah began to read where she left off, the strange symbols seeming to blend together. But suddenly Thielor began speaking his native tongue, his gaze focused on Bayla. His voice was melodic and fluid, like singing a ballad. Leah stared in amazement. In minutes, the cat's once bristled fur smoothed, round pupils shrank to slits. Then she purred, rubbing her cheek against Thielor's palm. Leah gasped and noticed her own mood had lifted.

"Incredible! She really understands you."

"We share a spiritual connection, so to speak. It took years to develop. To my people, pets are practically family."

"That's beautiful," Leah smiled softly, watching as Bayla lay at his feet. "She gave me quite the scare when I found you."

"Keep in mind that she senses fear, but also goodness. She knew you were there to help."

Leah felt her heart swell. She felt a bit more acclimated to the animal's presence. To Thielor, Bayla was a living, breathing creature, with a spirit and ancient wisdom. Even if it seemed odd, Leah couldn't fault him. The Light taught respect for all creatures, large or small, even if it meant slaying them for survival.

Saying no more, Leah focused on the book again. She only wished someone could help sort the pages. Nothing about it made sense.

An hour later, Thielor got a lead from overhearing villagers speak of an abandoned farm in the southeast, bordering the town's outskirts. It had been overrun with undead and worgen for quite some time. Leah kept close as he studied worn footprints leading down the narrow path. Their outlines were smaller than a human man, making his suspicions blare like a foghorn. His mouth dropped with concern.

Leah glanced to them curiously. "Could these have been made by him?"

"It's possible," he pointed, then quickly began walking, Leah following. "They've been here least a week ago, and look," he motioned to one that was more clear than the rest. "The size. They are of a younger man."

"Say no more," Leah quickened her pace. "Let's go."

The forest thickened as they pressed further, making it halfway along the path. Taking his dagger, Thielor cut numerous vines and shrubbery from their path. But then he paused, lifting his head as metal clanging echoed in the wind, following a sharp battle cry. He looked to Leah, who glanced around, perplexed at what he had sensed. Saying nothing, he grabbed her arm and they began running, weaving around trees and bushes on the way.

The girl barely kept up, his arm tugging as she fell behind. He wasn't about to slow down for anyone, not even her. The young priest could very well be in danger, or worse... No matter what, he swore to help the girl and intended to follow through.

The path grew damp, mud caking their boots and Leah's hem. As they slid down the slope, the forest sprawled to open farmland. The battle sounds had since grown closer. Voices shouted, warning anyone nearby of impending danger. Swords clashed with bone and metal. Then, Thielor saw them: two men, human and night elf, engaging the undead – half-rotted, animate corpses, along with the wolf-like beings. He sighed with relief, seeing someone alive, but it quickly waned as they were greatly outnumbered.

Kneeling behind shrubbery, Thielor drew his bow and an arrow. Beside him, Leah caught her breath, bracing on her knees.

"Leah, get down!" he tugged her sleeve.

She drew her arm away and knelt beside him, "Easy on the robe! You'll tear it!"

"Oh, forget the robe. We can't be seen."

Her jaw dropped as she saw the battle, "Who are those men?"

He didn't answer and fired, the arrow nearly missing the chest of his target but it only slowed it down. He grunted and fired another, and another, getting the same results. The two men were quickly wearying, sweat drenching their faces. They took only down so many of the creatures, their swords swinging with precision and timing. At least a dozen closed in. Thielor wasn't one to panic, but he was nearing it.

"Damn it! They are getting swarmed."

He turned to Leah again, who had covered her mouth in shock. Her hands landed on her chest as she met his gaze, helpless.

"I can't do anything from here," she said. "I must get closer."

"Perfect."

Thielor stood, groaning. Yards away, at the field's edge, stood a lone tree. Though small and rather gnarled from decay, Thielor thought it could provide some cover for a healer. As he drew his next arrow, he checked its rounded tip, a concussive shot. Thielor had used these arrows when he was outnumbered, and hoped it would be their saving grace. All of theirs.

"What on earth is that?"

"No time to explain. Stand back." he tilted his head. "And when I tell you, run for that tree. Understand?"

Leah stood and moved away, acknowledging him. As he took aim, she stood at the clearing, her body poised to run on his signal.

He held his breath and drew back. He fired.

The concussive arrow sailed over the fighters, exploding upon impact near the battle zone. They had seen it coming and didn't stop their attacks as the undead and worgen swayed haplessly. But Thielor knew it would last but a few seconds. "Now, Leah! Go!"

To his surprise, she darted from the brush, her robe and hair flaying as she ran. Despite her petite stature, she was quick, making it there in just under a minute. When she turned, she gave him a short nod. That was when he emerged and fired at will.

* * *

Arrows whistled passed Leah alarmingly, one by one. Her heart thundered from the anxiety. Leah was beginning to rethink coming here, never having dreamed of seeing any battle. Healers rarely had a thought of entering the battlefield. And besides, she couldn't offer any damaging spells, only specializing in healing and protection.

Leah settled her nerves as best she could and focused on the two warriors, seeing them flanked. Power Word: Shield was fresh in her mind. She stood straight, repeating the incantation, holding outstretched hands toward the two men. As her words faded, the pulsing, translucent sphere surrounded the human warrior, and soon after, his night elf counterpart. They stood in bewilderment, searching until noticing her and the hunter.

"It seems we have help, Rothian. Keep up the attack!" yelled the human warrior.

Leah turned to Thielor, who had nearly emptied his quiver. He paused, narrowing his eyes, "Rothian? Aidann? I thought I recognized those two!"

"You know them?"

"Well, I should!" he fired, drawing the next arrow. "They're our guild mates."

Leah raised her brow at him, then watched as the battle had taken a positive turn. The two warriors pressed their attacks, taking down the animate corpses until none were standing. Thielor sheathed his bow and sighed with relief, motioning Leah toward him.

"Just how many guild mates are we going to meet while we're here?" she asked while shaking mud from her hem.

"Last I checked we have around thirty members. Most of them are scattered throughout this region, helping wherever they can. Normally we have meetings once a week, but we haven't lately."

"Thielor!" yelled the night elf, extending his hand as they approached. "What a relief to see a friendly face!"

"Get over here, you pointy-eared oaf!" jested the human, running a hand through sweaty, brown hair.

The hunter laughed and clasped their wrists, bowing. Afterward, he took their playful punches in the shoulder. They had yet to acknowledge her, but Leah wasn't about to interrupt their good-natured ribbing. She chuckled. Watching them felt odd, yet she felt compelled to enjoy a cheerful moment. The snowy-maned elf and burly human had likely known Thielor for awhile now.

For now, Leah said nothing and tried to stifle the foul stench in the air. She kept her gaze away from the corpses scattered about the field, feeling her stomach turn upside-down.

"You didn't tell us you'd be here!" continued the human.

"It seems I'm always saving your butts, so be grateful!" The men laughed again. Thielor glanced at Leah, smiling so bright, it sent a shock through her. "Oh, my dear! Where are my manners?" he slid his arm around her and cleared his throat, their laughter ceasing, "Leah, I would like you to meet Rothian," he pointed at the elf, then the human. "and Aidann, our guild master. Gentlemen, this is Leah. She is new to our ranks."

"We finally meet!" said Aidann, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"I am honored," said Rothian.

Leah smiled nervously, shaking their hands. "A pleasure."

"Thielor was right," Aidann said, cocking an eyebrow. "You are quite lovely."

A flurry of emotion crossed Leah's face. She turned to Thielor, seeing his face darken with embarrassment. "Oh, is that so?"

"He was quite vocal when petitioning you to join. I normally do not accept new members without meeting them first, but I made an exception."  
"Well, he gives me far too much credit, sir. The Light saved him, and you."

"Ah, modesty at its finest!" Aidann clapped her shoulder. "I think we'll get along just great."

The sting from his stout hand caused Leah to flinch a bit. She then glanced over Rothian planting a huge broadsword in the dirt, his blank visage looking over her. His lip curled. A hint of uneasiness washed over her, making her look away. But that didn't deter him.

"So what brings you here?" the elf warrior asked.

"We've been looking for someone who disappeared recently," replied Thielor.

"Oh? Perhaps we could be of help. Who was it?"

"A young man," Leah said desperately. She then pointed to fading tracks that stretched toward the tiny cottage. "We believe these tracks might be his. Have you seen anyone at all?"

The men glanced at each other. Rothian sheathed his sword and frowned, "There was a body near the house. We buried it a few moments ago before the ambush."

The news was enough to make Leah's heart stop. She glanced toward the cottage, but saw nothing affirming his answer. Then Aidann held up a small linen bag. "These were found nearby. You might want to take a look."

Leah took the bag, saying nothing. She rummaged, seeing a sack of coins, scattered bandages, half-burned candles, and wrapped food slide past her arm. Then at the bottom, a thick, leather-bound book caught her attention. It was only plain, marked in the center with a red ribbon. A quest journal. She pulled it from the bag and stared, running her finger regretfully over the spine. This wasn't hers to see, yet an investigation demanded its opening.

"Don't be afraid to open it, Leah," Thielor softly told her. "It's the only way you will know."

The binding squeaked as she slowly opened it. She briefly closed her eyes, wishing she didn't have to look. Finally she peered on the inside cover. Her mouth dropped at the words written with striking penmanship:

_This is the journal of _

_**Myles Denholm**__. _

_Upon my death, please return it to _

_Brother Davin of Stormwind City. _

_May he and others_

_know that I served the Light_

_until my dying day._


	10. Chapter 10

On their journey back to Stormwind, Leah didn't speak, emotion hanging over her like rain clouds. When they made camp, Thielor offered comfort, assuring she didn't fail anybody. They saw the boy's grave, completing her mission. This Davin would have closure. But that didn't set her at ease.

His heart ached when she finally broke down. He moved next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. That was when she yielded into his chest, sobbing helplessly. Thielor never let his sorrow be shown as he held her, yet the tragedy resonated within him. The boy had barely begun his life. He wouldn't feel wind in his hair, or grass at his feet. He wouldn't fall in love, have a family, or pass his knowledge to others. Nor would he know Leah, a woman who places others' wellness above her own.

Thielor could no longer deny having her close to him wasn't as confusing as he thought. His heart was becoming fixed on her, regardless of only knowing her for a few days. Being here, holding her, was quickly unraveling everything he was taught.

When she stopped crying, he let her lie on his chest. He watched her, savoring every breath. Soon she fell asleep, her arm draping softly across his lap. Thielor sighed deeply. He didn't care that she was not of his race. Only that she had a beating heart. Yet, why was feeling this way so complicated?

It was nightfall when arriving home. The soft yellow glow emanated from the rectangular window. Leah kept silent, taking in crickets chirping and rippling water. Even after reality had set in, she still couldn't shake the sadness.

Myles was gone. No amount of moping would bring him back, but it still felt like failure.

Relaying the news to Davin still weighed heavily on her mind. It far outweighed their discovery, knowing it would break his heart. Leah stood with her back to the door, still mulling over how to begin. Finally glancing in front of her, she met Thielor's soft expression.

"I'd better get inside," she motioned toward the door. "My parents are probably worried."

"You wish to tell Davin alone?"

Leah was beginning to rethink that decision, but she acknowledged. "It's best I do. I hope you understand."

"Of course," he nodded.

Leah hesitantly dropped her bag and stepped forward. As she drew closer to him, she clutched a handful of her robe. "Th-thanks again for your help."

Thielor smiled stiffly, his chest rising faster, "Be sure to meet with Aidann next week."

"Oh, yes. The charter," Leah sighed. She couldn't believe it slipped her mind. "I will."

"O-or I could bring it by when time permits," lifting a shoulder, he glanced away briefly.

It was kind of him, but Leah shook her head. He likely had a lot to do this week, as did she. "Oh, no, don't worry about that. I'll speak with him."

"Very well," Thielor nodded slowly, almost disappointed. "Until next time."

Leaning in, he reached for her. Without thinking, Leah stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. To her surprise, pulled her close. His embrace could have melted away the previous day, but her throat swelled, causing her to make a tiny noise. Before she knew it, the embrace tightened, and she was standing on her toes, her arms around his shoulders, her cheek resting on soft, damp leather. She sniffled and fought the tears swimming in her eyes.

"It's all right," his hand softly cupped the back of her neck. "Remember what I told you. Your strength will get you through."

The words brushed in her hair. Closing her eyes, she felt his breathing, his heart beating. Then he pulled back. Looking at him, Leah suddenly trembled from what glimmered behind his mysterious eyes. But this time, she didn't falter. This time, she felt something different, her stomach going both weak and tingly. It was seconds before she realized his touch never left her. Leaning in, Leah felt an impulse she rarely knew and kissed his cheek, just above those soft bristles.

When she looked at him, he pulled away, his thick eyebrows reaching the sky. He stepped back, and without a word, scurried away. Leah's face went hot as she watched him disappear around the corner. Maybe showing the affection sent the wrong message to him. After all, she hardly knew him. But then she turned toward the window. A womanly figure standing between parted curtains made her leap from her skin. Her stomach went from weak to knotted.

Watching the whole time was her mother. Leah had dreaded this ever since last week. Letting out a groan, she gathered her bag and stepped inside.

"Well," Leah said, moving passed her, barely regarding her stern face. "You seem pleased to see me alive."

She stumbled over to the dining area, dropping her bag. A pot of stew rested at the end of the table, its aroma making her stomach growl. She sat down and poured a tumbler of water. Marlena followed her, saying nothing, letting out a harrumph as she sat across from her, making little eye contact.

Deciding she had enough of the awkward silence, Leah sighed harshly.

"Oh, please don't keep this up all night. You knew someone was going with me."

Marlena's spoke disdainfully, "And _he_ was the one?"

"Yes, he was. Does it matter?"

"What do you think?" her mother glared, pouring her own glass. "You should have told us it was one of those … _strange_ elves, now why didn't you?"

Leah snapped her hands up. "I don't wish to argue. And Thielor is not strange."

Marlena ignored her defense.

"Do not think your father and I are blind!"

"What do you mean?"

Her mother rose from the chair, stirring, "People talk around your father quite frequently about such matters, Leah. We know you healed him and then ran off to Duskwood with him. By the Titans, Leah! If he is like any other elf, then he is old enough to be your great-great-great grandfather! You are quite fortunate that I talked your father out of doing something rash." Suddenly the metal spoon clanged against the pot. Marlena froze, her jaw dropping, "And where did you stay? Tell me you didn't..."

Leah stood, defiantly stamping her foot, "I would _never_!"

Marlena folded her arms, barely considering her answer. "Don't even try that routine. You had to stay somewhere."

The priestess sighed and sat back down. She couldn't even look at her, unable to dodge the issue, "W-well, I-I won't deny that we camped and shared a room, b-but –"

Marlena gasped in horror. "How could you?!"

Leah cringed, defensively holding up her hands. "Now wait – "

"How _could_ you – "

"Please, it's not what you..."

" – do something so irrational!? Have you no idea what mess you're –?"

_ "Oh, enough!"_ Leah finally yelled, drawing the room silent. Her mother grunted and turned away angrily. Leah continued, "There is no mess. Nothing happened. We had no choice. And besides, his people rarely sleep at night."

"And you think that makes it okay? He could have violated – !"

_ "Do not say that, Mother. I will not hear it!"_

Marlena went quiet again and paced, running a hand over her short, graying hair. She then leaned over the table, thrusting a skeptical finger in Leah's face. "Swear to me, to the Light, that you didn't result to that of a harlot."

The words stung like fire ants. How could she even consider her as such? Leah could count how many men she had been with on one hand, and she made sure to know them well.

"Yes! By the Light, I swear!"

Leah watched as her mother backed away and straightened. Though she had calmed, concern still lined her brow. She stirred the pot again and sat back down. "All right. Fair enough. But sharing a room – I fear you sent the wrong signal."

"We didn't share the bed, Mother. He and I are only friends."

Marlena offered a dismissive laugh. "Oh, come now, Leah. That hug was far more than friendly."

Leah groaned, her stomach twisting. Thanks to her mother's intrusive nature, the hunter probably wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Oh, Mother, why must you do that? You scared him away!"

"You're my daughter. That should be enough," Marlena said softly, moving a strand of hair from her eyes. She sighed, "Listen, your heart's in the right place, but be careful. Their kind might be more dangerous than we're lead to believe."

Leah thought perhaps she was overreacting, but the night elf had treated her with honor and respect. It was a lot more than any previous male friend had shown. Maybe a small part wished she had been more careful, but no way did she want Thielor sleeping outdoors in that dreadful place.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious?" Leah sipped her water. "I see our people mingling with them more each day."

"Listen, we have no right meddling in their affairs. I can't stop your friendship with him, but don't get _too_ involved."

Their stew was poured. Leah nodded in understanding, partaking in her meal. She looked around, noting just the two of them.

"Where is Father?"

"Probably visiting the auction house again. He'll be home soon."

Leah went silent and ate, her thoughts dwelling on the mission. She wished things had turned out differently, but nothing more could have been done. She let the spoon fall when she finished half.

"I found him, Mother," she said, her voice hollow.

"The student? Was he..?"

Leah said nothing. Her lip trembled. Marlena put the spoon aside and took her hand.

* * *

She avoided the Cathedral for a good part of the morning, helping with breakfast, laundry and cleaning. After lunch, Marlena convinced her that procrastinating would only weigh her down, and then she practically pushed her out the door. When arriving at the cathedral, Leah felt ill. How can she ruin such a beautiful day?

Davin gave a stoic nod after hearing the result, accepting Myles' belongings. Leah felt he should have them since the young priest had no family, and his journal might provide some insight. He had asked why she didn't read it herself, and she stated that she didn't wish to invade the boy's privacy.

As Leah departed, she crossed into the dimly lit corridor, leaning against chilled marble surface. She could almost picture Davin reading Myles' journal, learning of his last moments. She stared at the corner, its toothy shadow rising to the ceiling. A slight rustle caught her attention. At first, she thought it might have been dust in the breeze. Then Leah squinted and barely discerned a tall figure shimmering like distant summer heat. Something or someone was there, eliciting anxiety. Stepping back, Leah held up a hand.

"Show yourself," she softly commanded, grabbing a nearby candelabra. "Or shall I do it for you?"

"Hey, take it easy," said a deep familiar voice. Silver eyes blinked against the darkness. The mirage then shimmered again, taking Thielor's tall, athletic form. Leah stumbled back a few steps and clutched her chest, feeling her heart pounding. Whatever ability _that_ was, he neglected to disclose.

"Oh! Thielor!" hissed Leah. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, flashing a weak grin, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Leah breathed deeply to settle her heart rate and set the candelabra down.

"Oh, will you get out from there before you scare somebody else?"

Taking his wrist, she pulled him into the light, meeting a hint of reluctance.

"All right, all right, don't be so pushy," he drawled, brushing off his tunic.

Leah rolled her eyes, laughing.

"For future reference, you don't have to do that. The Light welcomes all here. Got it?"

"I got it," The hunter nodded, then peered into the cathedral. "He seems to have taken the news well."

Leah could see Davin standing near the training room. His resilience was inspiring. He smiled and shook hands with a stout dwarf paladin that just received rewards for his services. She sighed, then looked to her friend. Fatigue hung over his eyes, but she dismissed it.

"It hasn't sunk in yet. Believe me, he is devastated." Leah gestured toward the entrance. "Have you been inside?"

He stiffly shook his head. "No, no. I haven't."

"Well, I'd be delighted to show you around."

Thielor stroked his chin. "You're sure it's all right?"

"Of course! There isn't much going on. Come, walk with me."

Still having hold of his wrist, she lead him into the main hall. As they passed, they were greeted with scattered nods from trainers and clergymen. To Leah's concern and disappointment, Davin had left, either retiring to the study or library. The news had likely set in and he needed a moment alone.

Looking up, Leah caught the hunter's widened eyes as he took in endless white columns, stain-glassed windows, and gaping arched ceilings. Gold-trimmed, royal blue carpet ended at the high altar where two large white candles continuously burned. Thielor gripped her shoulder and exhaled, amazed at what she had shown him.

"It's astounding!"

Leah smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wonder, how does it compare to your places of worship?"

"I have yet to visit Darnassus, actually," he confessed. "I hear the Temple of the Moon is quite beautiful."

"Do you plan on visiting?"

He let go of her, frowning with uncertainty. "Perhaps. Perhaps we both will someday."

This piqued Leah's interest, but she left her questions for another time. For now, they circled the main hall and exited. They strode down carpeted steps spanning the vast edifice. The garden was cornered with fully grown trees and lampposts, surrounding a tiered, cascading fountain. A statue of a human crowned the fountain's upper tier, standing proudly, raising his mace to the sky. Shops and offices sprawling the outer square often bustled with activity at this hour, but the slight chill kept most people inside.

Offering his arm, Thielor remained close while circling the courtyard. She took it as they stopped at the fount, gazing at the statue. The wind gusted, blowing a spread of multicolored leaves around them. Thielor noticed her shiver and moved closer, shielding her.

"It's Alonsus Faol," Leah told him, pointing to the gold placard.

"Ah, yes. I hear his name mentioned from time to time," Thielor squinted, reading the engraving. Once finished, he shook his head. "His generosity is humbling. Without him, your city would likely have perished." He turned, leading toward the Park. "I'm afraid I misspoke before. I don't think many of us give your people recognition. Mistrust is only going to hamper progress."

"If you don't mind," Leah kept her voice low. "Why join the Alliance if your people don't trust us?"

Thielor kept silent until they crossed the canal, stepping in the tunnel. He stopped and turned to her, taking her shoulder, "We normally don't discuss that with outsiders."

"Oh. I'm sorry if..."

He smiled briefly, "But you are a part of this world. Can I trust you to keep this between us?"

Tilting her head, she groaned, "Thielor..."

The hunter leveled his gaze with hers.

"I'm serious," he insisted, raising a slender finger, "I must have your word."

She sighed, nodding, "Of course you have my word."

"Very good," he looked around, wary of anyone that might enter. A guard normally patrolled this tunnel, but had yet to show. Thielor sat down and bent his knees, "You may as well sit with me. This will take awhile to explain."

Leah followed suit, sitting at an angle with her robe spilling around her in a plush white and blue puddle. She leaned against the wall, her eyes widened like a student listening to their favorite teacher.

"My people chose to live in seclusion for nearly ten-thousand years," he began softly and stared ahead, fiddling with a patch of loose leather on his pant leg. "Before that, the world we now know was much different."

Thielor went on, his voice grim as he briefly explained.

Before human civilizations arose, his people thrived for generations, and had built a rich society to the point where births were uncommon. But then they suffered mass loss, millions perishing in nearly a blink.

He told her of the Well of Eternity, an unimaginable fount and source of power. That and arcane magic had drawn mass demonic armies to the single continent Kalimdor: The Burning Legion. These demons laid waste to homes and forests, slaughtering their people right before their beloved queen, and it was the demon lord Sargeras, leader of the Burning Legion, who had enthralled her.

Eventually the Well was destroyed, tearing Kalimdor asunder, leaving behind two continents and scattered islands. Those who survived dubbed it 'the Great Sundering,' and rebuilt their lives on the slopes of Mount Hyjal. No longer was arcane magic allowed in their society, fearing it would happen again.

"Now what remains are nothing more than ruins beneath the sea," he finished and finally looked to her with heaviness.

The tale was overwhelming. Leah slumped against the wall, holding her stomach. She covered her mouth, unable to find the words. Everything he explained was almost visible in her mind: an ancient people suffering as evil forces dominated their once pristine lands and cities. She felt privileged know, however, having no time to visit Stormwind's library. But her thirst for knowledge couldn't compare to the circumstances.

"Oh," was all she could muster, letting it trail with a troubled exhale. She jumped as he continued in a brusk tone.

"Six years ago the Legion somehow returned to lay waste to Kalimdor. We in turn, had no choice but fight alongside orcs and your people. Our forces were overrun, leading us to make an immense sacrifice to destroy them."

Leah almost dreaded what that was.

"Sacrifice?"

His arm dropped to the stone surface, his voice edging regret and disdain, "Leah, our leaders sacrificed our immortality. It was the only way to destroy them."

She suddenly rose to her knees, her jaw dropping, "You mean... your people were immortal?"

"Yes, you heard that right," he said curtly.

"H-How?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh, tossing his head back, "I cannot tell you beyond that. What matters is we saved our remaining lands, this world. _All_ would have perished if not for that sacrifice!"

Without a word, she slumped back down. How they did so wasn't even the point. His story made everything clear. To lose an intricate part of oneself seemed worse than death. No wonder they were often mistrustful.

The two sat silently. Leah twirled a loose thread on her garment. The night elf tossed a stone at the opposite wall and it echoed in the tunnel. From the corner of her eye, she saw his lip furl as he stared ahead. His breaths were deep, calming his mood. Finally he spoke, nearing relief, "So there. Now you know why we joined your Alliance."

"Thielor... I don't know what to say..."

"I know it's hard to imagine. But many of us still cope."

"How do you cope?"

"I feel age catching up with me and I often wonder if our time really is coming to a close." He suddenly reached out, tracing his fingers along her jaw. She looked to him, seeing his eyes shimmer brightly again. "Therefore, I take nothing for granted, most of all my heart."

Leah shivered at his words, and thought she had stopped breathing. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought. . . This man was old enough to be her ancestor, and to him, she was nothing more than a child!

Suddenly it felt like time had backpedaled. His touch slid through her hair, clasped her neck, pulling her forward. That fear rose to the surface, fear and doubt. Her heart screamed to tear away, but she was unmoved, captured by his warmth.

Briefly, her eyes closed. His breaths were a breeze rushing over her. His other hand lifted her chin. Instinctively she parted her lips, barely feeling the soft point of his nose. A sudden longing breath left her. She couldn't believe this was about to happen.

"Thielor!" said a voice a bit higher than Thielor's rich timbre. "There you are."

Leah jerked and situated herself, knowing who approached. In some form, he was her saving grace. As they looked up, Thielor's hunter friend, Ardros, walked toward them, barefoot and clad in his bright green armor. They sprang to their feet, casually brushing their clothes. Ardros looked to her and offered a stiff nod.

_ "Ishnu-Alah."_

That could have been an insult, but Leah kindly returned the gesture, "Hello, Ardros."

The green-haired elf said nothing more and turned to Thielor. His pinched brow sank Leah's stomach. "I must speak with you, Thielor. In _private_, if you don't mind."

"Whatever it is can wait, Ardros," said Thielor, discretely placing his hand on Leah's back. "I'll be along shortly."

"I'm sorry, my friend," asserted Ardros, raising a hand. "But this matter can't wait."

Leah glanced between the two. Ardros gave her a dour expression. She wouldn't intrude on their discussion and turned to Thielor. "I'll head home. Come by my place if you can."

He kept his posture stiff and straight, clearing his throat. "Will do."

Leah gave him a warm smile. Then she turned to Ardros, bowing politely. "I'll leave you to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

They watched the woman exit the tunnel, waiting until she was out of an earshot. Then he turned to Thielor, eyeing him as though he had committed a crime. Thielor folded his arms and frowned.

"I've been searching for you for nearly an hour," Ardros declared.

"I see. And what is so important that you would interrupt me?" Thielor asked, nearing annoyance, eying him closely. There was something tucked away in his hand, but Thielor couldn't tell what it was.

"I've received word from home," Ardros sighed, lowering his gaze, "Thielor, I don't quite know how to say this, but your mother is dying."

A sharp pain struck Thielor's gut. He made a derisive sound, not unlike a laugh, "Say that again?"

"This came for you." He lifted an envelope to him. "It will explain."

"Give me that!" Thielor snatched it away, nearly ripping it. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing!"

"Forgive the indiscretion but I was told to read it immediately."

Thielor's brow drew together as he eyed the letter. He shook his head. The letter was half-opened, addressed to him, and confirmed what he had said. Viewing the top-left corner, his jaw dropped. It was from Father. He hadn't heard from him or his mother since leaving home. He slid the letter from the envelope. Folded into fourths, the thin, creased parchment was lined in Darnassian calligraphy on the front. The lengthy travel smeared some of its dark blue ink, but it was legible:

_My dear son,_

_ I trust you are well. It has gotten cold and __could not have come at the worst time. I am writing __with ill news. Your mother is not well. In fact, she is __dying. When traveling from Forest Song, she was __ambushed by Horde skirmishers. Healers have done __what they can to keep her comfortable. Please come __home quickly. We have much to discuss._

_ Sincerely,  
__Tyothiel Arrowmoon_

"This isn't possible..." he whispered. Thielor crinkled the letter and sank to his knees, clutching his stomach. It felt like the wind was knocked from him. His mother had been a strong warrior for nearly six hundred years. How could one attack threaten to take her life? The idea was preposterous!

However, if his father had gone through the trouble of contacting him, then he couldn't brush it off as false. But how could he return home? He couldn't fathom facing her knowing he had left on poor terms. She was strongly against joining the Alliance, even going as far as wishing to move further into Kalimdor, but Father convinced her otherwise.

_ "Dalah... Dalah-Min'da!"_ he shook, tears burning his eyes.

Ardros knelt beside him, taking his shoulder, "You must go, Thielor."

Before the tears could fall, Thielor caught them.

"How? How can I? She could be dead before –"

"Do not think that! Sail for Kalimdor. You will see her again."

He felt like vomiting. All that time had passed in a blur and he let a difference of opinion keep them apart. He let out a shaky breath and stood.

Ardros narrowed his gaze. "What will you do?"

Without replying, Thielor turned toward the cathedral. A firm hand clasping his arm stopped him.

"Don't."

"Let go of me, Ardros," Thielor demanded, "I must see her."

"This is not a human matter, my friend!" Ardros said, pursing his lip.

"And that's your point?"

"Among many things. Thielor, I know you think she is close, but let her go."

Thielor shook his head. "She is my friend too, Ardros, and if I'm to leave, I owe her an explanation."

"You cannot tell her of this. She has no right knowing!"

"Leah has _every_ right. Now let go!"

A harsh breath left Ardros as he released him. Thielor rushed down the tunnel. As he exited, his friend's voice called out, "She cannot offer what you seek!"

Thielor stopped, clenching his fists until his knuckles ached. He let out a low growl. Ardros had no right to say such a thing! Her pull was too strong to ignore this time. Not looking back, he continued, making a beeline across the courtyard, tears streaking his face.

* * *

Ardros sighed, watching him storm off. He felt nothing but sympathy for Thielor, but he was headed for a ravine. No matter how he felt about that girl, she would leave him heartbroken, alone and miserable for the rest of his days. There was no doubt that he needed guidance. Perhaps this would put him on the right path.

* * *

Later that night, Leah sat on her bed, poring over notes from first aid. The curled parchment read of antiseptic bandages, but her mind dwelled aimlessly on early events. She still reeled over what nearly happened in the tunnel and to Ardros she owed a debt of gratitude.

A faint knocking broke her concentration. She expected Thielor would show up, and that was known as her father's voice boomed from downstairs.

_ "Why is there a night elf at MY door?!"_

Leah bolted from her room, leaving parchments scattering to the floor. Lifting her skirts, she rushed downstairs as her mother yelled in response.

"Braxton, calm yourself this instant!"

As Leah got to the main floor, she froze. Her father, a well-muscled man with a wide chest and graying hair, raised a dagger. Marlena pressed her hands into his chest, attempting to push him back, but his bull-like strength caused her to stumble.

"I will kill _any_ pointy-eared freak who enters my home!" the man yelled again.

"You most certainly will not!" Marlena protested while catching her footing. "Now stay your blade!"

"Father, stop this madness!" Leah cut in, rushing for the the door. "I asked him to come here!"

His scowling visage turned to her. She had seen him angry before, but this time he looked like a rabid beast. He very well could take Thielor's head off.

Lowering the blade, Braxton blocked her path, his chest heaving furiously, "Leah what the hell's goin' on? You invited him here without telling us?"

"Yes, Father. I did," Leah said defiantly. "You seem to forget that I am grown and that man you just called a 'pointy-eared freak' is my guest!"

A part of her wasn't surprised at his conduct. A short time ago, the high elves had abandoned their loyalties. Many were still bitter, and seeing another elven race sometimes made matters worse. Leah, however, refused to give in to such hatred.

"You'll not speak to me that way!" he spat, his grey eyes darkening.

"Then I will beg forgiveness at another time. Now let him in."

Her father let out a deep growl and flung the door open.

Thielor, barely seen from the eyes down, dipped below the door frame. He glanced between the three, then cautiously stepped back. "Oh, forgive my intrusion, but -"

"What do you want, night elf?" asked Braxton harshly.

"Father -"

The man lunged forward. "Speak before I gut you right here!"

_"Braxton! Enough!"_ Marlena hissed. Moving to the door, she gave the elf a nervous look, but made room for him to enter. "_Any_ guest of our daughter's is welcome under this roof. Please come in."

Leah grew concerned as Thielor stepped closer, almost crossing the threshold. His eyes were dark-rimmed, swollen. She turned to her mother, raising a hand. "Maybe some other time. I must speak with Thielor alone. Will you excuse us?"

Marlena nodded softly. "Of course. Don't stay out too long."

As Leah stepped outside and shut the door, she caught a grumble from her father, but ignored it. She looked to Thielor, who turned away briefly. She worried that her father's temper frightened even him.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He's had a rough day."

He nodded, his long hair covering his face.

"I understand," he said shakily. "I suppose any father would be upset if a strange man appeared at their doorstep."

He sniffled. Leah's thought of her father scaring him quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer. Leah turned to the window, seeing a tall shadow in the curtain. She rolled her eyes and took his hand, not wishing for yet another audience. "Come with me."

Along the canals they walked for nearly an hour, skirting Old Town before crossing the bridge into the Trade District. Being late, the streets were nearly empty, save for a patrol or travelers seeking shelter for the night.

Thielor avoided eye contact and kept silent. Leah suspected that Ardros saw what almost happened earlier. Anyone could have mistaken it for intimacy, and knowing Ardros' distaste for her, he had given Thielor his peace.

As he rubbed his face, his sniffles came more frequently. Leah took his arm, giving a gentle squeeze. He abruptly stopped and braced against a nearby wall. His breaths went shaky. His free hand rose to cover his eyes. Leah saw his bottom lip tremble and he uttered a strained cry that made her throat seize. His clenched visage conveyed more than what she had suspected.

This was grief, deep and hollowing.

He sank to the ground, his shoulders racked with stifled sobs until he completely broke down. Leah clutched her sleeve, wincing. Rarely had she seen such raw emotion from a man. Not even when mortal wounds had men thrashing about their cots, clutching their innards. She wanted to look away, but did not. Kneeling beside him, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Shhh. Oh, Thielor, please tell me what happened."

He only answered with another strained noise. Pearl-like tears streaked his face. "Leah... I cannot face... What... am I to do?"

"My dear friend, talk to me! Maybe I can help." She tore a strip from her sleeve and handed it to him. "If you don't, I'll start crying as well."

He sighed, accepting the cloth. "I must return to Ashenvale."

"What? Why?"

"I received a letter from my father. Mother was attacked," he sniffled, clearing his eyes. "Leah, she isn't going to make it."

Leah felt the blood drain from her face. The thought of losing a mother was heart-wrenching. She had no knowledge of their customs and how they viewed death, but to a race that lived for centuries, it had to be devastating.

"Oh, no. Oh, Thielor, I am terribly sorry!"

He nodded, a tiny smile lifting a corner of his mouth, "Your sympathy is greatly appreciated, Leah."

Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead, "Light's Grace, this must be unbearable for you. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

His head lowered in thought. Leah watched as he stood and paced for a moment, running a hand over his chin. She would have given the world to dissolve the pain, for both their sake.

With a sigh, he knelt again and clasped her hands.

"Come back with me."

Leah blinked. He couldn't be serious. "W-what?"

"I know it's a lot to ask."

"It's a _ton_ to ask," she said, fighting to keep her voice low. "I can't just -"

"Please don't say no." his brow wrinkled. "It would mean a lot to have your support."

Leah clenched her jaw. She had a slew of responsibilities. A mission was one thing, but leaving out of the blue wasn't possible. How could she?

"I don't know..." she sighed. "We would be gone for weeks, maybe longer..."

His eyes flickered, blinked. Leah didn't think being there was appropriate. His family and closer friends were more suitable to give him comfort, not someone he barely knew. But his desperation she couldn't ignore.

"Leah..."

"I have to think about it."

He shook his head, urgency clenching his tone. "There is no time. We must leave in the morning when the gryphons return."

Gryphons... the mention of them terrified her. Leah had only flown once before, taking a delivery to Redridge Mountains. Though a short flight, she nearly lost her breakfast. She vowed never to do it again, but this was far too important to hold onto fear. But after that, they would have to sail, and that made her feel even more nauseous.

She dropped her gaze, still unsure. "Oh, you know I don't wish to disappoint you..."

"Leah..." he pressed his forehead to hers. "I cannot bear the thought of leaving you here. And I know this is rather sudden, but you matter to me. Please come with me."

Closing her eyes, she let his words absorb. The conflict tugged her in two. She would have to postpone any further training until they returned. Davin would be disappointed, but supportive. As for her parents, not so much.

But it wasn't like she needed their permission.

"If I go, I need to make something clear."

"Name it," his silver gaze lifted. "I'll honor your wishes."

She hated to assume anything about his family, worrying that her presence might make them uncomfortable.

"I don't wish to impose upon your family."

He stood, helping her up. "I understand. But a lot has changed in six years," he told her.

"What about Ardros?"

"I respect him, but his disapproval is irrelevant," he said sharply. "He will learn to accept my fee –" he cleared his throat, "– my friendship with you."

"Be careful, Thielor. The smallest difference can cut friendships like a knife to warm butter. Don't let that happen."

Thielor nodded. "I won't, but I fear for him."

"Why is that?"

"He's a good man, but even my trust in him has dwindled."

Leah swallowed. That hunter seemed to hold a burden on his shoulders. It couldn't be easy for him being here, enduring racial barriers.

They began heading back to Old Town. She bit her lip, keeping silent for a few moments. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't let him out of your sight."

"Then you will come with me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes, I will."

He paused, embracing her. Leah noticed it lasted longer than before.

"Thank you, Leah," relief filled his voice. "And don't worry about Ardros. I plan on watching him closely."

* * *

As expected, the four-legged, winged beasts arrived the next morning, landing at the platform overlooking the Valley of Heroes. Thielor had to admire such majestic creatures. Pristine white-plumed heads, taloned forequarters, and tawny wings reminded him of the eagle, but the hindquarters and swishing tails resembled a great cat.

The six roosted, flicking their wings as the flight master tended to them, filling large water bowls and tossing chunks of raw meat. It would be another hour before taking flight. Thielor, having waited all night for them, had everything packed, even going as far as snatching a few things Leah might need from the guild vault. His pack was overly stuffed and he feared it may burst during the trip. Setting it down, he let out a nervous breath, waiting for Leah to show. She needed rest and a brief goodbye to her family. Given her father's rude behavior, he was likely doing everything possible to keep her from leaving.

His mind wandered for several minutes. It already felt as though he were at the village where he grew up, wandering lush forests, treading crystal waters. But some part of him shivered. He dreaded to see his mother in such dire straits. He didn't even want to think of it.

Before he knew it, he was back in the present, seeing Leah and her mother approach the ramp. His heart lightened as they embraced, tears streaming down the elder woman's cheeks. He couldn't help envying Leah a bit, barely recalling the last time he was that close to his mother.

"Mother, don't cry. I'll be fine," the night elf heard Leah say, her voice going wavy. "Thielor is a protector."

This made him smile but it was far from true. Even with his lengthy time on this world, he was far from perfect. Superior, maybe, but not perfect.

Thielor went breathless as they walked toward him. It was hard not to notice Leah's pure, radiant quality and from whom she inherited it. Her mother had taken great care to see Leah dressed accordingly. Leah's woolen green and blue attire – pants, shirt, gloves and boots, and a hooded cloak – would protect her from the cold air. As their eyes met, he sensed a hint of fear, but she gave a solemn smile.

"How soon do we leave?"

Thielor cleared his throat and took her much-lighter bag. "You're right on time. We'll depart in a few minutes," he replied. He then looked to her mother, lowering his head. "Good morning."

The woman hesitated. "Hello."

"I... hope this isn't too much trouble."

She shook her head briefly, folding her arms behind her. "No, no, it's perfectly fine. Leah explained everything. If this voyage is important to her, then I respect her wishes." Her round, aging face saddened. "And... I'm very sorry to hear the news. No matter who you are, going through that is...not easy."

"Thank you, Missus..."

"Marlena...Hall." she forced a smile.

"Thielor Swiftarrow," he offered a hand.

But the woman refused and said, "I am pleased to meet you, Thielor."

The hunter shifted nervously, "Likewise."

Marlena said no more and turned to Leah, giving another hug before handing a tightly wrapped parcel. "Here, take these. They're your favorite."

The strange, yet intriguing aroma stirred his nostrils as Leah took it. He watched her sniff the wrapping, her eyes fluttering closed, "Mmm. Banana nut muffins! How wonderful!"

Thielor caught himself smiling at the glow on her face. Then the whistle sounded. He turned, seeing their bags were secured behind the gryphon's large saddle, leather straps criss-crossing over them. Small pouches dangled from each side for potions and other compact items.

"Swiftarrow! Menethil Harbor! You're up!" called the flight master.

"Oh, Mother I think that's us," Leah said, her voice clenching, "I must go."

The woman held Leah tightly, patting her shoulder. She let go, her eyes swimming. "Oh, Light speed your journey, my daughter. We'll miss you."

"Me too. Me too. Please contact Davin when you have time. He must know that I had to leave suddenly."

"As soon as I leave here, I'll speak with him." Marlena turned to Thielor, giving a stiff nod, her voice trembling. "You take care of her. She is all we have."

Thielor felt a hand slip into his. His shoulders straightened. "By my blood, I will."

* * *

After mounting in front of the hunter, Leah waved another goodbye. Then, the flight began. The gryphon's huge beating wings sent them high above Stormwind's entrance, then verdant treetops. The strong drafts whipped their hair and cloaks. Leah held on tight and noticed an arm take hold of her when they banked northeast. It was cozy, more comfortable. They couldn't speak but closeness did so for them.

As the flight went on, the air grew frigid. Leah shivered and pulled her cloak around her. Then her eyes widened as she saw a monumental, snow-covered ridge line growing closer. In response, the creature began to ascend. Snow begun to fall, nearly blinding her.

"Keep your face shielded! We are entering Dun Morogh!" Thielor yelled.

Leah did as suggested, lowering her hooded face to the wind. She closed her eyes and shook with little control, dearly wishing for the flight to be over. Thielor noticed and huddled closer to her body, also covering her hands. Soon his warmth overcame her and by the time she caught a glimpse of the landscape, they were flying through mist thicker than that in Duskwood. The gryphon begun its descent, and Leah gasped, as the marshlands came into view, surrounded by an endless, blue ocean.


	12. Chapter 12

Upon landing, Thielor wasted no time and rushed to the pier. To his disappointment and ire, he learned that the ship leaving for Auberdine would not depart for several days. His heart sank, fearing he might not make it home in time. Leah sympathized, but concluded there was no other choice but wait and rest after the long flight. With a frustrated sigh, Thielor agreed and they made their way for the village.

While exploring, Thielor found a few of his kin residing there, mostly for trade and business purposes. He also found a fletcher and though she was human, her arrows were fairly impressive. In spite of the higher price, he filled his quiver, bidding the flaxen-haired woman farewell.

Over the next several days, he and Leah spent time talking, and Leah did her share of listening. Thielor let loose, telling her about his earlier childhood. He admitted not seeing his mother very much. In fact, he saw little of her for nearly one-hundred years. If he was closest to anyone, it was his father. He taught Thielor how to fish and cook various dishes. When he brought up exploring the world to his mother, Leah felt sad that his feelings were often dismissed. Thielor couldn't help thinking that he and his mother could have reconciled. There was no excuse for estrangement.

They shared food, drinks, more from their experiences. Leah told him of a boyfriend from six years ago, before leaving Lordaeron. They had been going steady for a few weeks and found a secluded area in the forest to spend time together. When they were caught kissing, her father nearly had the young man's head, saying he wasn't good enough for her. Leah was angry at him for a long time, but couldn't help laughing at her boldness. Even with all she had learned, she had to taste freedom on occasion.

Every time Thielor heard that voice, that laugh, his heart felt lighter. He caught himself staring at her, also noticing her prolonged glance out of the corner of his eye. Though it was uncommon to feel this way about an outsider, he admitted an attraction. It had been well over two decades since he felt this way. His last courtship was an arrangement that quickly went sour when he was snubbed for another. After that, he felt little need for companionship.

A day before departing, Ardros arrived at the inn, interrupting a mid-evening meal. Thielor sensed his annoyance, but Ardros and joined when Leah offered. They didn't speak much, only muttering briefly in their own language. Leah glanced between the two and ate quietly. At some point, Thielor grew annoyed when Ardros wouldn't speak Common. This sent Thielor from the table, leaving Leah alone with him. Perhaps that would force the issue.

After that, Thielor retired to a room. A part of him felt bad for leaving so abruptly, but one way or another, he wanted Ardros to break through and see that humans are not as bad as he believes.

When night fell, he sat on the bed. This time, he and Leah took adjoining rooms, a door being their only division. Keeping it slightly closed was hardly enough to keep them from noticing each other. For the last hour, he listened to water splashing at intervals and soft humming. He found his thoughts drifting until a light tap at the doorway diverted his attention.

"Thielor?"

He turned to the doorway, then very slowly, he stood up. The sight of Leah sent his chin dropping. Her long, flowing nightdress brushed just shy to the floor. The plunging neckline draped off her shoulders, adorned with lace and satin trim. She normally bound her hair at bedtime, but this time, it draped freely around her. She may have been but a child to those of his ilk. But to him, she emanated maturity and grace.

He gave a crooked smile and tried to keep his eyebrows from leaping.

"H-Hi. W-What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"That's very kind, but –" he found himself glancing down. The deep blue gown was thin, sheer, but gathered enough to cover most of her features. However, he could see faint ivory contours of her waistline. He swallowed, pulsing his jaw. Her style was usually more modest. "I am fine..."

Leah abruptly caught this and flinched, "Oh!" Her face went red, "Sorry. I forgot my robe."

Thielor lifted his eyes and chuckled. "No harm done. Please come in."

Fighting a yawn, she stepped passed him. Thielor watched as she seemed to float across the room, the gown billowing behind her.

"Well, Ardros and I finally managed to talk."

"Oh?" He sat on the couch, his voice a bit hollow. "How did that go?"

She turned to him, her face brightening. "Very pleasant, actually. You should have seen him try a banana muffin. He took one bite and spewed it in a napkin!"

Thielor couldn't help bursting with laughter. Soon his sides began aching at the idea of Ardros trying human cuisine. Thielor had gotten accustomed to it, but knew his friend had his limits. When he looked to the girl through squinted eyes, she doubled over, shrieking with laughter as well.

"I wish I could have seen that!" he bellowed, fanning his face.

They continued until banging on the far wall silenced them. Leah clasped her mouth, lowering her voice. "Is he staying in that room?"

"I doubt it," Thielor replied softly. "He'll be outside somewhere. He doesn't really care for being indoors for too long."

Neither did Thielor, for that matter. He still preferred sleeping outdoors but the air was too damp here for his tastes.

"Anyway," Leah continued, leaning against the bedpost. "He and I had a long talk, and we agreed that our differences are rather trite compared to what you're going through."

"That's wonderful news."

"I suppose it's a start." she picked mindlessly at her cuticle. "But I don't expect him to trust me overnight."

The hunter nodded, "He will come around. He knows I hate to see my friends argue."

"We'll always have our differences, unfortunately," she let her arms drop in front of her. "But we want the same, to see you through this no matter what."

The room went silent. Thielor felt slightly relieved and hoped Ardros would accept that no one can choose their friends, who they feel closest to. Focusing on differences wouldn't get them anywhere.

Leah stood straight and scratched her shoulder. Then she paced again, resting her elbow in her palm. It looked like a breeze hit her gown's wispy fabric, making it sway at her sides. Thielor stood and faced her, bringing her to a halt.

"I know I have said this enough, but thank you for what you're doing. I'll never forget it."

Glancing down, she smiled, "Don't mention it. I'm sure you would do the same for me."

Her sense of humility never ceased to amaze and perplex him. He clasped her delicate shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

"You are an honorable woman, regardless of anyone's feelings."

A thin dark brow lowered. "Would your father be uncomfortable with our friendship?"

Thielor sighed, averting his gaze, "He always agreed with my mother regarding outsiders," he lifted his chin. "But I will do what I can to see that you meet him."

"I'd like that, but don't be upset if he refuses. I will understand."

The thought of that weighted his chest. He hated to think this way, but it was his father's loss if he refused to meet this woman. Even he would find her quite striking.

As she stifled another yawn, he hesitated, releasing her.

"I should let you get some rest."

Leah nodded and remained still. "It's been a rough few days."

"The rest of our voyage won't be easy."

"Don't remind me," she groaned, hugging her stomach. "I already feel nauseous."

Thielor reveled being this close to her. He slowly inhaled an intriguing scent from her damp hair.

"Try not to think about it."

"Easier said than done."

"It can be. Just empty your mind."

She chuckled, "That will just keep me standing here, staring at you."

Thielor returned the favor, feeling his face darken, "It would make little difference."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Her eyes froze like being caught in a crossfire. He smirked. No way was he letting her evade that question.

"You've done that a lot lately."

Leah clasped her hands behind her, glancing away, "I suppose. Does it bother you?"

"Hardly," Thielor inched closer, "I'll admit, I have done the same as well."

She looked up. Her eyes were soft, endearing. All fear had since faded from them. The last few days of laughing and sharing resonated, and kept him from going mad with despair. Thielor had never felt more grateful.

Tilting her head, she reached up, running her fingertips along his thick brow. He suppressed a laugh at the tickling sensation.

"What?"

"Your eyes," she murmured. "They capture me every time I look at you."

He smiled gently, hearing, feeling her breathe. His gaze deepened. He wondered if she could truly read what was beneath them. "It's said that our goddess created them from the moonlight."

Her touch to his face rendered him breathless.

"Then you must cherish that as a divine gift."

Thielor mimicked the gesture, burying his fingers in her hair.

"Much like you."

The woman blushed. "I like to think of myself as ordinary."

Blood raced in his ear. He stared at her lips, having longed to kiss her for days. He couldn't help kicking himself for not doing so before and would be damned to give up an opportunity to try again. A deep breath left him. For a moment, he thought she left his grasp, but her hand never faltered. He found himself drawing closer to her.

His voice caught. "Leah, I hope you'll forgive me for this."

She didn't move. It suddenly felt foolish to prepare her for what they both knew was coming. For a brief moment, he looked away but she pulled his gaze back.

"Oh, damn it, Thielor," she whispered. "Just kiss me."

Thielor's stomach went to lead as he looked at her. Two decades didn't seem that long ago when he kissed a woman. He feared he had forgotten its ritual.

He swallowed and stroked her cheek with his thumb, tilting her face to his. And like two worlds colliding, their lips met._ At last_. Her lips were soft and warm, just barely pressing into his. For a moment, she pulled away. Thielor understood her hesitation. It had likely been some time since she had kissed anyone as well. But not two seconds later, she pulled him closer, pressing her lips fully to his. Heat spread through his chest, coiling down his lower spine. He thought time had stopped. Some part of him wished for it, leaving them to existence.

As her mouth opened slightly, Thielor sucked in his breath, tasting the moonberry juice she drank at dinner. A low, husky sound prompted him to tilt and deepen the kiss. Thielor took her waist, holding her close as she went slack in his embrace. Elune's Light, he couldn't think straight. This had played in his head for the past two weeks. He relished feeling her against him, his desires swelling dangerously. But almost in the nick of time, Leah pulled away. Another shaky breath left him and he opened his eyes. Her expression had melted.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," hissed the night elf.

After a moment, Leah finally looked to him, her chest heaving. She ran a finger over his lips, willfully embracing his shoulders. Then she pressed, twisted her opened mouth to his. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip. By all that was sacred to him, Thielor knew this woman was fire and could barely subdue his urges. When they broke, her eyes glittered with passion, a passion he could get used to.

"Did that feel like a dream?"

He yielded his forehead against hers. He no longer felt conflicted holding her. She felt like a sheathe of petals in his arms, and dearly wished his jerkin had not been so inhibiting.

"Leah," he sighed. "Stay with me tonight."

She hesitated, dropping her hands to his chest.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"We stayed together once before."

Her broad gaze snapped to him. "That was different. And with what's going on, I don't think we should succumb to –"

"Shh," he pressed a finger to her lips. "That won't happen."

"You sure?"

"I think I can restrain myself," he half-lied and loosened his embrace. "Understand I just can't be alone right now."

Her brow lined with concern.

"Thielor, how much have you slept?"

He groaned and rubbed his forehead. Normally he could get by with maybe five hours, but he barely had any since arriving. But how could he sleep knowing Leah was right next door, and his feelings had exploded for her? How could he also knowing Mother could be gone by the time he got home?

Leah's soft lips brushed his cheek.

"Lie down. I'll be back with some herbal tea."

_Make it wine,_ he thought.

She turned and left. Thielor noticed a renewed confidence in her stride. He turned down the covers and leaned over the bed. He felt better now that the air was cleared. But if his mother knew of this, she would probably give him a stern lecture about mingling with outsiders. He wouldn't let such thoughts hinder his feelings. He may as well cut out his own heart.

He removed his jerkin and leggings, tossing them to the floor, leaving him in linen boxers. He turned to the main door, his neck bristling at seeing it open a sliver. He flared his nostrils. He remembered closing it earlier. A mossy scent crept into his nose as he caught movement outside. He growled and walked over to the door, shutting and locking it. Only one thing came to mind:

_Ardros. How can I convince him to mind his own business?_

* * *

The blend of tea had little effect. Thielor only dozed for most of the night, waking to the bedside lantern's pale light casting inky shadows on the wall. Beside him, Leah slept soundly, wrapped in a separate blanket, alleviating the awkwardness. Her soft breathing registered in his ear. He carefully rolled to the side and watched her, smiling. With her back to him, her bare arm rested over the wool blanket. Reaching out, he softly rubbed her shoulder. He never felt more sure of anything. They could complete each other, overcome any obstacle.

For a moment, Leah stirred before rolling over. There was a slight draft which Thielor couldn't pinpoint. He had checked the doors and windows before retiring. He saw her erupt with chills as she shivered and flung herself into him.

"Here." Thielor lifted his blanket for her. "Share mine."

She moaned and shifted nervously. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," he patted the mattress. "I won't have you getting ill before the trip." Her teeth were chattering, and without rebuttal, Leah slipped beneath his blanket, using her own for an extra layer. She snuggled against him, sharing his body heat. "There we go. Better?"

She nodded lucidly, dozing off again. Thielor kissed her forehead and sank into his stacked pillows, wrapping his arm around her. Feeling her next to him brought peace and serenity. Soon his eyelids were lead and he drifted to sleep.

Awhile later he stirred and looked to the window, seeing it was still dark. The ship wouldn't be leaving until noon, so there was time for more rest. But he couldn't focus on going back to sleep, noticing Leah's hand drifting across his body. Her lips lazily brushed his chin, giving him chills. He smiled and rumbled at the affection.

"That must have been one hell of a dream."

The woman chuckled softly. "Don't be silly. I just want to return the favor, that's all."

Being touched like this felt rather soothing, yet stirred his primal instincts. He wouldn't stop her from holding him, but going any further - that was out of the question.

"Well, by all means, keep going."

"Is it morning yet?" she purred sleepily.

Thielor yawned. "It will be dawn soon."

She went still and silent, soft breaths puffed against his neck. His mind swirled with endless possibilities, most not ending so well. The journey home couldn't possibly outweigh being there, having to endure the pain of loss. But at least he felt he gained something before hand.

Leah's warm touch was beginning to distract him again. He covered them up and pulled her close to him. She smiled slightly, eyes narrowed from fatigue.

"Well, since we're both awake, we can talk some more."

He would rather just hold her, feel her kiss again, but knew the result of such affection. He cleared his throat.

"It couldn't hurt."

She propped up on her elbow, modestly arranging her gown. "So it's been six years. How will it feel to return to your family?"

He sighed, shaking his head. They had spoken about this briefly before going to sleep. Six years had whizzed by him. He propped up the same, but didn't look at her.

"Being there will be nice, I suppose. But I won't be surprised if I am met with disappointment, or even anger."

"I doubt it will come to that."

Thielor knew she couldn't possibly understand their estrangement and how helpless it made him feel. But he was grateful for the ear.

"Maybe not. But over the years, I sent countless letters. Neither of them bothered to write back." he let out a frustrated breath. "I guess the world just changed too much."

Leah softly caressed his arm. "I don't know if I can imagine how you feel. But change doesn't mean they don't love you, or never thought about you. Perhaps they knew your new life would keep you busy."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Everything she said seemed reasonable. They had to maintain their life in some form.

"I suppose. Sometimes it feels like I abandoned them."

Moving beside him, Leah put her head on his shoulder. "Don't say that. You had your reasons for leaving. It had nothing to do with them."

Thielor shook his head. It was hard to remind himself that it wasn't time to relive the difficulties. He wanted to try and begin anew, and hoped it would be mutual.

"I want you to know something," Leah continued.

"What's that?"

Her hand slipped up his chest, landing at his cheek. He looked to her, seeing the utmost seriousness in her eyes. "You've come to mean a great deal to me, Thielor. Nothing will ever change that." Her soft voice suggested deeper emotions. After all, they had gone from sharing a room, adjoining rooms, now a bed. His heart filled with strength. He wouldn't let anything or anyone change that.

Thielor drew closer and their lips met with promise and purpose. Her floral scent stoked his need to become one with her, share her essence. And though in his heart the moment was right, his mind didn't agree. He pulled away, battling them when he looked into her eyes, felt her soft touch upon his skin. That spark hit his chest as it did when he first saw her. For the first time in many years, he realized the impossible. He was falling in love.


	13. Chapter 13

The ship finally docked after an uneventful journey across the Veiled Sea. Leah stumbled onto the pier, gripping her stomach as an arm snaked around her waist. After hovering over a pail for several days, she was fairly weak. It still felt as though she were swaying back and forth, and not from waves impacting the dock. Thielor glanced over her, wrinkling his brow as he lead them toward the village. Passengers trailed behind them, greeted by their families except for Ardros, who had since given the two a blank stare. She looked at him just as he turned away.

Thielor barely had a moment to speak with him since the ship left Menethil Harbor. He had done all he could to care for her during the journey, bringing food and water, keeping her comfortable. Perhaps Ardros had begun to suspect their true feelings for each other, but Leah put no such thought into it.

The pier seemed to span for miles, speared between a rippling, grey ocean. The crisp wind whipped their hair and cloaks. Above, the sky was just as bleak, covered with thick rainclouds. The dock lead directly into an open, but sturdy building. It was a lounge, or dining area of some type. There was what could have been a bar, headed by a slim, blue-haired elf. Her face was kind and soft, offering a brief nod as they walked by her. However, Leah's stomach flipped from unusual food, music, and chatter. Natives who passed barely regarded them, but one or two would stop and tilt their heads, cocking an eyebrow.

Leah started to slip away from Thielor's hold, but he kept his arm around her. She hoped anyone assumed she was injured or ill, but false pretense would be disrespectful to him. If Thielor desired having her close, that's what she would grant him.

Briefly she paused and glanced through the inn's gaped entrance, seeing a mix of people walking by. Dwarves, gnomes, and even humans were curious about this land, possibly wanting to help keep it safe. Then, Thielor nudged her shoulder.

"Leah, there is little time to explore," he said urgently. "The flight to Astranaar will take a couple of hours."

She rubbed her temples and groaned at the idea of flying again, "Well, at least it's not sailing. I'd rather be in the air than on water."

Thielor chuckled, leading them to a raised platform at the shore's edge. "Just try not to throw up again."

They laughed, but was interrupted as Ardros weaved his way around them, blocking their path. "Thielor, I hope you don't mind if I stay behind awhile and take care of a few things." he said, his eyes brightening significantly.

"Not a problem, my friend," Thielor smiled. "I'll see you soon."

Ardros gave a nod and stepped away. Leah watched him rush along the path leading to the village, flinging his pack over his shoulder. He had a lightness about him, as though he looked forward to something.

"He needs to visit his wife. She lives near the outskirts," Thielor told her.

Leah smiled. "Oh, I see. I suspect they have a lot to catch up on."

Thielor took her hand and helped her up the ramp. "No doubt they do." With a smirk, he raised a brow. Leah couldn't help blushing. Now maybe Ardros would be in a better mood.

They took flight on a winged creature that resembled Stormwind's gryphons, but its hindquarters were hooves rather than large paws. Antlers jutted from its dark-plumed head. Its sharp demeanor suggested its use was more than just for travel. This time, the flight hardly bothered her. Strong, feathered wings had them exiting Darkshore in a matter of minutes. Leah could hardly believe her eyes when seeing Ashenvale forest. Vibrant treetops from green, purple, to even pink, stretched endlessly, fading into an orange horizon. The clear sky was an unusual, giving way to a soft shade of violet. Leah suddenly felt invigorated and renewed as she inhaled the crisp, fragrant air.

The hippogriff banked northeast and passed several structures of the likes Leah had never seen: shimmering rooftops and stone towers. After a steep incline, Thielor pointed to a small gap in the forest's center.

"That's it, just there!"

The gap grew larger as they approached. The trees spread to brilliant, dual-tiered rooftops. Upon their descent, they landed, and Leah digested the better view. There was little activity, still being daylight. The architecture was remarkable, crafted from both stone and wood. Small, enclosed cottages lined the street at intervals. Larger buildings had wide, gaping entrances, framed by thick wooden pillars. As Thielor explained, they lived in tune with the seasons, and the open spaces gave a sense of reverence to the natural world around them.

Leah slid from the hippogriff's back, clutching her chest, at a loss for words. She could only thank the Light for their safe journey and Thielor's persuasion.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She kept still, giving a nod. Turning, she jumped, unaware that Thielor was right beside her. "Oh! Thielor! It's simply breathtaking!" then she caught his solemn gaze and sighed, calming herself. It was hardly the time to let her enthusiastic nature show. "I only wish we could be here under better circumstances."

The hunter nodded.

"That's out of your control. No need to dwell on it," he took their bags and began heading toward the center of town. "Let's get you settled. I know we discussed you possibly meeting my father, but given the situation, I must ask you to stay at the inn for the time being."

Leah wouldn't dream of intruding. Though she shared his burden, it was not hers to bear.

"Of course. I understand."

Moments later, her fare was paid, and Leah was surprised at the view of the resting area upstairs. This inn was most unusual and seemed more like an infirmary. Large beds lined the room, round tables spaced between them. Lucky for her there was one guest, a man, sleeping at the far end. Leah narrowed her eyes briefly and caught a bandaged arm, but kept her concern at bay. She claimed the bed closest to the exit in case she needed to leave quickly.

"My, this is certainly...open," she mused.

Thielor gave a slight humph. "It's designed to use less space but accommodate many guests."

She glanced around and felt her face redden. "That's very practical, but what if a couple stays here and wants to be, you know, intimate?"

"They let nothing stop them, that's what," the night elf smirked.

She suddenly laughed. "You're joking."

"No, I'm quite serious." He folded his arms. "But there's little time for that here. The Horde was in no hurry to vacate these lands after the battle for Mount Hyjal, so it is best that you don't venture anywhere beyond the village."

Leah slumped on the bed, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, trust me. I won't leave unless it's absolutely necessary."

This filled her with disappointment, but Leah knew best to follow his advice. After all, this was his homeland.

Leah took a moment to listen to the strange bird calls and wind chimes, letting it calm her senses. Her stomach still felt weak, yet she didn't feel the need for food at the moment. As she raised her eyes, Thielor moved over and sat beside her. He pushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. His touch was electrical, like those eyes when she looked into them. She was still stunned that he had gone out of his way to take care of her, rarely leaving her side. Leah had never seen such nurturing qualities in a man. With a soft smile, she yielded into his shoulder, hearing a soft breath leave him.

Footsteps abrupted them, and they moved to opposite ends of the bed just as the slim female innkeeper approached, offering a polite smile, "Is there anything I can get for you? Something to eat or drink, perhaps?"

Leah shook her head and loosened the drawstrings on her bag, "Not at the moment, but would it be too much trouble to request a place to freshen up?"

"Of course not," the woman said, gesturing toward the exit. "Right this way."

Turning to Thielor, Leah cocked her head, "Hold that thought. I'll be back soon."

The hunter gave a nonchalant wave. "Take your time."

After being lead to the bathhouse, Leah entered and shed her garments. She sank into warm, fragrant water, her muscles relaxing from the mixture of oils she brought with her. The female attendant could see her exhaustion and offered to help, but to Leah, it wasn't necessary. She only needed a few moments to gather her thoughts. Being in this lush, mystical land wasn't going to be easy.

When finished, she dressed and asked where to launder her clothing. As she was directed to a wash tub, she thought of events to come.

Thielor explained his tradition earlier. Should the mother, the head of the family, become ill or severely injured, the eldest is bound to remain at her side. In this case, Thielor would do so until the inevitable. To Leah, this seemed almost cruel, but in truth, it was hardly different from human tradition, only the entire family would surround the father or mother. It was both fascinating and perplexing that women were held in such high regard among his people.

While her clothes dried, they retreated to an area overlooking the lake and forest. Standing at the balcony, Thielor sighed, his face a mixture of sorrow and dread.

"The time draws nearer," he muttered.

Leah took his hand, lowering her eyes. "You know what I want to say."

He turned, facing her, "Yes, and your kindness gives me strength, Leah, but... I still don't know if I can face this."

His eyes begun to shimmer. Leah glanced around briefly. As no one looked, she kissed his cheek. Witnessing only a few deaths couldn't compare to what Thielor was going through. Leah could only imagine how much his heart was breaking.

"I know you weren't very close to your mother, but don't focus on that. Try and think of a time when you had common ground."

Thielor nodded but didn't speak. He never mentioned seeing his mother smile or laugh. Most of the time, he didn't even know how well her relationship was with his father, being apart for many decades.

His people were just learning of frailty, their own mortality. At some point during this process, he may experience anger. Leah hoped it wouldn't come to that. For now, she said no more of it and felt his forehead touch hers.

"I hope you're not upset with me," he said softly.

She drew back and gave a quizzical look. "Why would I be?"

"For leaving you behind."

Respect for his traditions took precedence, even if this place offered little privacy, "Oh, no, I'll be fine here. Your family is far more important. Speaking of which, you really should be going. Don't keep them waiting any longer."

A small grin tugged his soft lips, "I am honored to have you with me. May the Goddess watch over you."

Leah felt a little uneasy with this entreaty, but she nodded, "My thoughts are with you and your family."

Thielor embraced her tightly, pressing his lips to hers. His closeness was causing Leah to ache inwardly, her heart to pound. When he broke, she swore she stopped breathing. Her eyes fluttered open in time to feel his hand cup her face. "I'll return as soon as I can."

Leaning into his touch, she brushed her lips on his wrist, "Please be careful."

* * *

An hour's ride went by and Thielor finally spotted the small cottage along a narrow path, set against the thick line of trees. A heartbeat had passed, yet it felt like walking back in time to six years ago before he left. A simple fishing pole lay against the side, beside it, a small tackle box. Sitting at the round, stone table was Thielor's father, Tyothiel Arrowmoon, skimming a tiny knife against the curved edge of a finely crafted bow. He was nearly twice the hunter's age, sharp pointed chin and straight nose. A thick dark blue braid lay over one shoulder. His eyes, rounder, but shimmering just as bright, focused intently. It was just as well. He always delved into such things when times were difficult.

As Thielor dismounted, Tyothiel paused and turned to him. The items slipped from his hands, falling on the table.

_"An'da!"_

"Thielor!" The man immediately rushed over to him, his face straining with relief and sorrow. "Oh, my son! I am glad you made it safely!"

Tyothiel extended his hand, a brief smile crossing his face.

"I got here as quickly as I could." Thielor's voice broke as he took his wrist.

"What took so long? I expected you much sooner."

"The ship was delayed for minor repairs," replied Thielor, rubbing his neck nervously. "There was no choice but wait."

Silence overcame the two momentarily. Thielor softly cleared his throat and caught his father's stare, scrutinizing him.

"You look well," Tyothiel complimented. "I can imagine remaining in human lands is quite difficult for you."

The hunter smiled briefly, "I've adapted, for the most part. Really, it's not as bad as it seems." Thielor suddenly felt his stomach drop as he glanced to the house. "How is she...?"

Tyothiel sighed, closing his eyes, "You must go to her now, son. She went unconscious two days ago. It is only a matter of time."

Thielor drew in a deep breath, exhaling nervously. He then began heading up to the cottage, his father silently following. As he got to the door, he gave a brief nod to the armored guard hired to watch over the home should Tyothiel leave. Then a firm hand briefly stopped him as he approached the door. Thielor turned and stared for a moment. He saw a heart that had slowly been breaking for decades. His father had spent a lifetime without a woman he loved dearly. No way would Thielor allow that to happen, even if his time with Leah would be short-lived. He felt a hand pat shoulder confidently as he turned back and opened the door. Saying nothing more, Thielor stepped inside.


	14. Chapter 14

By nightfall, Leah found it hard to keep distracted. She had taken a walk through the village, admiring the lush green grass, trees reaching the violet sky, and shimmering lake. Strangely the walk did little to clear her mind, and when she returned to the inn, it was impossible to stop pacing. She exhaled intermittently. She felt very well that she was awaiting the fate of a close friend, or her own family member. She would have given the world to not have Thielor endure the inevitable alone, knowing that would only return the favor.

"Pacing won't help ease your troubles, my lady," rumbled a man's voice from bed across the room.

Leah stopped, gripping her throat as covers rustled nearby. She took another deep breath and sat down on her bed, catching movement in the corner of her eye, but kept an eye strictly on the entry. "Oh, forgive me. It's a nervous habit of mine. Please, go back to sleep."

The movement ceased for a brief moment, but then Leah heard a strained grunt, then a sharp breath through gritted teeth. Leah turned to the man and, to her surprise, he was human, slightly older than her with bushy dark brown hair. His crisp blue eyes studied her briefly while yielding over a bandaged shoulder, trying to get more comfortable. Leah's concern suddenly escalated as the bandage was blotched with a red stain.

"When was the last time someone changed that dressing?" she asked, touching her chin curiously.

The man grunted in annoyance. "Two days ago. Oh, sure, I've been given food and water. Hasn't been the best service in the world, but right now, I'm wishing I'd never got roped into coming to this Light-forsaken place."

Leah took a healer's kit from her bag and stood, paying little heed to his complaints. She moved over to his bedside. The man eyed her cautiously.

"Well, if you like, I can do so while I'm here." she offered. "Light knows I could use something to do."

His dark brow wrinkled with a hint of condescension. "Worried your night elf boyfriend ain't comin' back?"

Leah paused as she removed clean silk bandages. She huffed at the possibility that he had been watching them earlier.

"There's no need to be concerned with him. Hold still." Grabbing a knife, she began cutting away his bandages. The man did as asked, saying nothing more, his eyes glancing off to the side while she worked. She tugged them away and scrunched her nose at a seeping puncture wound beneath them. She groaned as blood trickled down his arm. "I'm Leah, by the way."

"Marc, at your service."

She nodded, "A pleasure. Now maybe you can explain how you got yourself in this mess."

"Ah it's just me being too damn ambitious for my own good," he rolled his eyes. "Some friends and I traveled here on a whim. We were convinced helping these elves with their furbolg problem north of here would get us a substantial reward. That was a huge mistake considering how damned aggressive they are."

"Furbolg?"

The man dismissed her, wincing while she applied firm pressure to his wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. "Ah, forget about it. It's complicated. Why not tell me how a pretty little thing like yourself ended up out here?"

Leah wrapped his shoulder with a fresh bandage, blushing. Then she shook her head. "My story's just as complicated, believe me." Finishing up, Leah nodded stiffly. "There. That should do for now. Try not to move it so much."

"Thanks for your help," he smiled. "And stay away from the northern ridge while you're here. You'll wind up with a bleedin' hole in your arm." He glanced to the side again, raising his brow. "Looks like you've got company."

Leah turned to the entry. She paused. The night elf hunter stood and leaned against the door frame, sweaty and out of breath, as though he had ran for miles. The flesh beneath his eyes had darkened and swelled. Leah gasped softly, covering her mouth. It felt like a sledgehammer had struck her heart.

"Oh, no..."

Thielor met her gaze and lowered his head. With no word, Leah rushed to him, extending a hand. But he moved passed her almost dismissively. Nausea welled up in her stomach. She sensed a great deal of turmoil within him, not solely from loss.

He had since removed his vest and let it fall to the floor, bracing himself against the opposite wall. His gaze focused on the oval mirror in front of him. His bare, wide shoulders rose and fell rapidly, low growls leaving his breaths.

Leah held her chest and moved to his side again. Shock struck her when she saw his face, forming a vicious snarl. With little warning, the hunter reared his tight fist and struck the mirror, forming a large webbed crack over his reflection. Leah jerked backward, trembling as he pounded repeatedly until it fell with a loud clang. Glassy shards scattered at his feet. Sharp, raucous cries arose as he slid down the wall and landed on all fours. Nearby, Marc sprang from his bed and bolted from the room. Leah kept still while Thielor wept almost angrily, struggling to fight the lump in her throat. She desperately wished to ease his pain but wasn't sure if this was the right time to comfort him. A part of her wanted to leave, to let him grieve in his own manner.

Instead, Leah took a deep breath and knelt, placing her hand on his shoulder. The night elf slid his arm around her, pulling her into him.

"Don't leave." he said shakily. "Please stay. I'm sorry that frightened you."

"It's all right, love. I'm not going anywhere," Leah held him for several moments. The man's shoulders trembled. Leah brushed a kiss to his cheek and stood, urging him to his feet. Streams of purple fluid trickled over his knuckles. Leah gasped. "Goodness, your hand!"

"I'm fine, Leah," he grunted, stumbling away from her. "Just let it bleed."

"No, that will not do." Leah tugged his clenched arm. "Come, sit down. Let me look."

Thielor doubled over, nearly losing his footing as he sat on the bed. No sooner did Leah join him when the innkeeper burst into the room, shock gaping her mouth.

"By the Aspects! What happened here?"

Leah turned and raised her hand. "I apologize for the outburst. Thielor here just lost his mother. He and I traveled a long way to get here and she passed quite suddenly."

"Oh, how awful! I'm deeply sorry for your loss!" said the woman, folding her hands over her heart. "I shall send someone to clean up."

Leah nodded. She almost expected a different reaction. "Thank you."

Offering a solemn bow, the innkeeper left. Leah gingerly examined Thielor's fingers, bending them to check for any broken bones. Besides the lacerations, they were swollen, patched with purple bruises. He wiped his eyes and briefly smiled at her.

"I would be a fool to reject your kindness, Leah. Your touch is amazing, more than I have ever known."

"You're fortunate not to have shattered your fingers."

Leah wiped some of the blood on her sleeve and whispered a lesser healing spell.

"I'll live, I suppose." he stiffly flexed his hand.

"Tell me what happened. Was she alert when you reached her?" He shook his head, saying nothing. As she finished the spell, Leah kissed his hand. "I'm so sorry."

Thielor propped his chin on his balled fist, closing his eyes. As he spoke, his voice strained.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I ran back here screaming to Elune, 'Why us, why now?' For a split second, I hated myself for demanding Her answer. And now it's rumored that a hidden force is willing to sacrifice everything we've built to restore our immortality. Have we truly been that selfish and arrogant?"

Leah figured it was better to punch a mirror than hurt another person. Still, she wished he had exercised some restraint. "My people learned long ago not to burden ourselves with questions about mortality."

"Surely you desire an answer!" He took her by the shoulder, his voice desperate. "Tell me anything. I don't care what it is. Just say whatever comes to mind."

His eyes widened and flickered passionately. The priestess sighed. She had never let such thoughts enter her mind, heeding that advice from her parents and mentor.

"Thielor, I don't wish to impose my beliefs, but the Light teaches my people to accept that all life must end. We can never understand immortality, or how strange it must feel to lose it, but if you spend the next three-hundred and twenty years battling yourself, your life will only be robbed of happiness. It's just not worth living if you spend each day questioning the inevitable. Would you agree?" He looked down and only nodded while Leah rubbed his back, leaning against his shoulder. "The pain is like any wound. You may not think so now, but in time, you will heal."

* * *

Thielor sat in silence and rested his head against hers. The more he thought about it, there was some truth to what she had just said, being no different than dwelling on the past, over matters one couldn't control. Now his people's survival depended on everything, even efforts of her people.

Minutes went by and a group of guests begun to file into the room, glancing at the shattered mirror. The hunter was about to speak, but paused as his father peered inside and entered after the guests settled in. Concern lifted the older man's brow as he looked over them, barely regarding the woman with his chin lifted. They stood, Leah doing so cautiously and put distance between them.

"Son, I have looked everywhere for you! Why did you leave at such a critical time?"

Thielor lowered his head. "Forgive me. I had to inform my -"

"You cannot just abandon your mother so abruptly!" Tyothiel interrupted, his eyes narrowing. Then he looked up almost mindlessly and gasped softly. "By Elune... My Sylari... she has slipped beyond my reach."

Thielor could hardly forget the male's innate ability to sense his mate's presence. This mental and spiritual connection forms over many years after marriage. He shook his head softly and approached Tyothiel, taking his shoulder. "It is done, _An'da_. She passed right before I left."

Stunned, Tyothiel moved passed him, exhaling sharply as he processed the news. He rubbed his tufted beard before muttering in Darnassian, which Thielor knew as 'Mother Moon please guide her home.' He finally stopped in front of the girl as she clasped her hands behind her. Thielor watched him closely, his hair standing on end.

For a moment, the woman lowered her eyes, then made eye contact with Tyothiel. The man only hovered over her, quirking his extended brow. Thielor assumed her presence was rather alarming to him. But suddenly curiosity crept into his stare.

Neither of them spoke as the man studied her. Remaining still, Leah leaned her head back, her jaw and throat pulsing nervously. Thielor began to fear his father's imposing stature intimidated her more than he, being at least five inches taller. Briefly, Thielor smiled, recalling her timid, almost child-like stare when she saw him only two weeks ago. Approaching them, he casually slipped his hand on her shoulder.

"Father," Thielor softly said. "Father, may I present Miss Leah Hall. She hails from Stormwind City. Please don't be alarmed by her being here. I asked her to come with me." Leah stepped back and firmly gripped Thielor's hand. "We have become... very good friends as of late."

Tyothiel's deep blue eyebrows pinched as he continued eying her silently. As far as Thielor knew, meeting a human was new territory for his father.

"Ah, Miss Leah," Tyothiel finally spoke, "You may address me as Tyothiel. And please forgive my boldness, but it's been quite rare to see other races in our part of the world."

"I understand," Leah said. "Recent events have not been easy for anyone, including your people."

"Yes, this is correct, but I regret to say they affect my people in ways that very few possibly realize," said the man, raising his chin once again.

Thielor groaned softly, rubbing his temples. He couldn't help admiring Leah's patience.

"Nevertheless, I am honored to meet you, sir," Leah smiled weakly. "I have heard a great deal about you."

The man gave a short nod, then focused again on Thielor. This time, he spoke in Darnassian. _"Come, Thielor. We must leave at once. It is imperative that we prepare ourselves for Sylari's departure immediately."_

Thielor sighed. First Ardros, now his father. He glanced over Leah. She fidgeted, barely making eye contact with them._ "Please, father, I would prefer we speak in Common. I don't wish to exclude Leah from our conversation."_

_"It's for the best, Son,"_ Tyothiel continued in the native tongue, _"There is no need to burden the girl with our troubles."_

Glancing aside, Thielor ran a hand over his parted hair.

_"I'm afraid she already knows." _The man's face widened with disappointment. He raised a gnarled finger to speak, but Thielor delicately cut him off._ "Please don't. I know what you will say. I couldn't keep this from her. Humans, especially their women, appreciate honesty and openness. She has been quite supportive since I told her. That is why I brought her here."_

Briefly, Tyothiel's nostrils flared. Thielor only hoped he wouldn't be too quick to pry any further.

_"Then there is little I can do, it seems. And I suppose I can appreciate the girl's compassion," _said Tyothiel patiently, _"It was Elune's will that you didn't have to bear the news alone. However, I regret that she cannot be permitted to attend the ceremony. Our ways are mysterious to the humans as it is."_

A hint of bitterness crept into Thielor's stomach. He swallowed then gave a solemn nod. _"Of course, of course."_

Stepping away, Tyothiel offered the priestess a brief smile, "Farewell. Perhaps we will meet again."

Lowering her eyes, Leah spoke plaintively, "I wish to offer my condolences. Your spouse no doubt meant a lot to your family."

Tyothiel barely regarded her words and turned, descending the ramp, "Thielor, I expect your immediate return."

"I'll be along shortly," said Thielor as his father fully vacated, then he focused only on the woman. Her deep brown eyes instilled warmth in his heart, genuine and irrefutable. Without any further thought, he embraced her, disregarding anyone who might have stared at them. As far as he was concerned, they were alone. Her soft touch moved across his back. He closed his eyes, intense sensations filling him. "That went better than expected."

"He cares a great deal about you. I can tell."

Thielor groaned disdainfully. "I feel I must apologize for his lack of consideration, however."

"You don't have to do that." She rested her hands on his chest, giving a gentle smile. "I'm grateful for meeting him."

"I appreciate your patience." he said with a kiss to her cheek.

"So what happens now?"

Thielor buried his lips in her hair, keeping his voice low. "Mother will be buried after a short ceremony before sunrise. That much I can tell you."

Leah nodded, tears swimming in her eyes. "I should stay here. I get the feeling I'm not welcome."

Thielor cupped her face, barely catching a tear on his thumbs as he stroked her cheek. Deep down, he knew it was for the best. "Leah... _dalah'surfal... _you know how much I need you at my side but I'm afraid it isn't possible. If it were any other way..."

"I know," she nodded, her voice breaking. "It's okay. I guess you should expect the same if the circumstances were reversed."

"That isn't true. If your father saw us like this, it would be my funeral instead," Thielor gave a playful smirk, brushing a finger to her chin.

The woman sputtered with a mix of laughter and tears. "Oh, Thielor! Don't say that! This isn't the time for jokes."

"Someone had to lighten the mood."

Thielor chuckled at his silliness. Then he went silent. As they held each other, the idea of being alone with her raced in his mind. Before he left, his mother secured a second home on the northern border of Ashenvale. That location was ideal should anything go awry with the Alliance. The idea of taking Leah there was asinine and far too risky. Still, he would find a way. He couldn't bear leaving her alone here any longer.

* * *

Somber melodies crept into Leah's dream late that night. Though calm, there was a heaviness she had rarely felt. There were no images, only a thick grey mist surrounded her. The faintest hint of sandalwood incense crept into her sense. Then it all faded.

Slowly wakening, she sat up, shivering from the breeze. She rubbed her eyes, focusing on that same distant melody that had filled her slumber. At first, she thought it was only an imprint in her mind, but as the minutes passed, it grew louder, approaching the village. Footsteps echoed below, then all went silent, save for the clinking of wind chimes. Beside her, the adjacent beds were empty. Grabbing her blue cloak, Leah clasped it around her, descending the guest level.

Entering the main hall, Leah paused. Normally laughter or footsteps from the tavern had woken her this time of night, but it was empty. Leah stepped outside, folding her robe around her. Citizens and merchants lined the road, each holding glowing white lanterns. Bowing, they cloaked their faces. Not a moment too soon, male voices chanted from the east path and the melody began again, much clearer than before.

Leah watched a night elf priestess as she lead a procession into the village, singing fluidly. Four cloaked men trailed her, hoisting a funeral bier on their shoulders, crafted from thick wooden branches. Floral, leafy vines entwined its mossy rail. Silver ornaments dangled from its end, swaying gently in the breeze. Leah barely distinguished an armored woman lying in state on the platform, gripping an ornate triple-bladed weapon. Leah followed suit with the mourners and covered her head. Human or night elf, she always felt respect for the fallen took priority. The woman had likely given her life to protect her homeland.

No sooner did Leah glance up when she caught a glimpse of the foremost pall bearer. He only stared ahead, his silver eyes slitted almost emotionless. His velvet, deep purple braid lay neatly on his shoulder. She swallowed, lowering her eyes once more.

_Thielor must discover his strength, _a voice told her. If this rite was any like human customs, Leah hoped he would take this chance to bid his mother farewell.

The melody trailed distantly as the procession continued northeast. Citizens muttered indistinctly, heading single-file toward the lake. Leah followed them, but kept her distance. She watched as each citizen knelt, carefully placing their lanterns on the water. The currents eventually sent them drifting northeast, and soon it was as though stars fell from the heavens and covered the lake. Leah couldn't help shedding tears as she returned the guest level. She had never witnessed a more touching event.

A hand softly took her shoulder, following the innkeeper's calm voice, "Peace be with you."

Leah nodded silently, returning to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

After two days, Leah begun to worry when Thielor hadn't returned or contacted her. In that time, the thought in the back of her mind was his father discovered how he really felt about her. But perhaps she was worrying for nothing. Thielor still needed time to grieve and sort things out. Late one afternoon, she sat in the tavern, lost in thoughts after sending letters to Davin and her parents. An image formed in her mind of what they would think if they saw her now. That was when the innkeeper interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss Hall?" Leah turned to the woman as she handed her a scroll bound in a silk purple ribbon. "This just arrived for you."

Leah eyed her curiously and took it, nodding as the innkeeper stepped away. The thick parchment had a woodsy, almost enticing scent. Untying the ribbon, she unrolled it. Glossy black handwriting filled the middle portion. Her lips formed a smile as she read the message, or rather, the invitation to a private gathering that would be taking place after sundown. Looking further, she noted a smaller, separate piece of paper wedged in the bottom curl, also written in elaborate script:

_Leah, please have your belongings packed_

_ and await my arrival._

_ Truly yours, _

_ Thielor_

Closing the parchment, she quirked a brow, exhaling sharply. There was very little time to prepare. She sprang from the table and rushed upstairs.

The sky grew darker after Leah bathed and finished packing her clothes, books, and supplies. Why Thielor wished for her to do so was unclear. Standing behind the privacy screen, she frantically pulled on a burgundy velvet dress. Her thoughts dwelled on the possibility that they would be returning to the Eastern Kingdoms afterward. No sooner did she straighten the bodice when she heard rushed footsteps nearby. Then came Thielor's urgent tone, "Leah? Are you here?"

She laughed to herself, both relieved and embarrassed. "Yes, in some form."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, not really. I just need a moment to -" she strained her reply, struggling to tie the front closed. Further pulling in her stomach, she yanked the ties as tightly as possible, binding them. "Ah, there! That will have to do."

"I could assist if..." offered the hunter.

Leah stifled a laugh and ran a comb through her hair. "You are too kind, but that isn't necessary. Are we going to be late?"

"Not if we hurry. My other guests should be on their way."

Leah sat down on the bench and paused, sliding on a pair of boots. "Well, I don't want anyone to wait for us too long. Just give me a sec," she blew her thick bangs out of her eyes. "You know, I almost didn't want to bring this dress, now I'm glad I did. It's been a lifetime since I've attended any social gathering and I need to look presentable."

She stood and checked the skirt for any wrinkles, then twisted in front of the mirror. The bodice, trimmed in bronze embroidery, cinched her waist, splaying at the hips enough to make her fret over its quality. The ties could burst at any moment.

"Ah, Leah, you should never undermine your self-worth," Thielor continued smoothly. "You're a treasure."

Leah blushed and straightened her sleeves, but inwardly groaned. Her figure had filled out quite a bit since she last wore this dress. She began pulling the neckline further over her bust, fearing it might be too revealing.

"I hate to sound ungrateful, Thielor, but this gathering sort of caught me off guard. What is it about?"

"I'll explain on the way. Come, let me see you."

She chuckled. "If you insist. Just try not to laugh."

Cautiously, Leah peered around the screen, her jaw going slack when she saw how he was dressed. Thank the Light he'd turned and didn't notice her yet. Sleek black attire stretched over his lean muscles. Intricate designs seemed almost etched into the fabric. A thick bound plait gave his lax, pointed ears more prominence, tapering at least eights inches from his lobes. Leah smiled, though not mockingly. She was likely the only human in the world that didn't find them strange and off-putting.

Tossing her hair, Leah finally emerged and softly cleared her throat. Thielor spun and paused, his long eyebrows going the opposite. He didn't have to speak. That thunderstruck expression, one she hadn't seen since her last courtship, conveyed everything.

A warm grin tugged his lips. He nodded. "Very nice."

Leah felt she had dressed appropriately and reached for her matching shawl draped over a chair beside the bed. But Thielor intervened, and took it. Offering help, he wrapped it over her shoulders. She felt weightless, yet confused. Few men had shown her this type of attention.

When he offered his arm, Leah took it, and they descended the ramp, her rucksack in hand. Outside the inn, a carriage awaited. Reined twin black panthers growled impatiently while Thielor drew the heavy curtain aside the round opening. Leah climbed aboard, sitting at the far end.

Once he nodded to the driver, Thielor filed in beside her. The cab was far cozier than it appeared on the outside, having just enough room for both of them. Thick blue cushions encased the seating. The small lantern hanging from the ceiling swung back and forth as he scooted closer to her, rather intimately.

Pulling the drape closed, Thielor turned his soft gaze to her. It was refreshing to have a sense of privacy. Leaning in, she welcomed his touch on her cheek. He met her with a light kiss, just barely brushing his lips to hers. She cupped his jaw, having longed to be near him for these last few days, taking in his earthy scent. As he broke away, Leah rested on his shoulder. Beneath her cheek the suit was cool, silky, and felt rather soothing.

"That is lovely material," she crooned, running a finger along the short, unfolded collar, which split just below his throat.

He put his arm around her, letting out a contented breath.

"A guild mate made this suit and it fit perfectly, so I bought it from him."

Looking up at him, she softly smiled, "It's truly a work of art. I've never seen anything like it."

"Jaedralis has been a tailor for nearly five decades," the hunter boasted. "He is one of the best. Should we ever run into him, he can put together almost anything for you."

"That would be wonderful. This old thing has seen better days, as you can see." The velvet softness of bristles slid against her forehead. His hand slid to her waist and gave an endearing squeeze. "You seem nervous." she observed.

He shook his head, shifting his weight further into the seat as the carriage rumbled down the road.

"Not at all. More like relieved. My people sometimes honor our deceased by passing their keepsakes onto our closest friends. When I mentioned I wanted to invite you, Father forbade it. We argued for hours. It ended when I insisted that I would not have this gathering without your presence."

Leah's stomach churned, her cheeks flushed. Hearing more of his customs was very humbling. Her father often overheard family quarrels, either over money or prized possessions when a loved one died. Those who were fortunate enough to afford legal counsel avoided this. It seemed his people didn't have any desire to squabble over material things.

"That's very touching, Thielor...I don't doubt its significance," her voice caught with some uncertainty. "but I-I wonder -"

Thielor's eyes dimmed with disappointment. "Does this make you uneasy?"

"Of course not. I'm just... I am very touched and honored that you wish to include me," She crossed one leg over the other, folding her hands in her lap. She wouldn't worry about how anyone felt. That was out of her control. "How have you been these last couple of days... or nights, rather?"

Thielor groaned sleepily and stroked her shoulder. "Well enough, I suppose."

She nodded. "Can I ask how your father is doing?"

"He suffered a slight breakdown, but he's better."

Leah's heart sank. "What happened?"

"After the burial, he left the cemetery. When he didn't come back, I searched almost all morning and finally found him by the riverbank, muttering to himself. When we got home, he just... cried. I doubt we'll see him much this eve," he took a deep breath and clasped her hand. "Be wary should you venture near the house, though. If you notice anything at all that bothers you, please tell me."

"Will do," Leah said, biting her lip.

Thielor continued holding her silently. Soon the carriage's vibrations caused her to drift into a dreamless nap. Then, in a flash, she woke to his deep timbre as the carriage came to a halt. "Wake up, my dear. We've arrived."

Sitting up slowly, Leah rubbed her eyes, stretching briefly. Nearby, indistinct chatter and laughter arose. With Thielor's help, she descended the carriage, stepping into the dark forest.

"I'll introduce you to my guests. Ah, I see Ardros made it." Thielor's heart swelled as they made their way toward the house. Ardros and four others surrounded the stone table, partaking in food, drinks, and telling stories. He grinned, knowing Ardros would be boasting of his achievements in the Eastern Kingdoms.

The four guests noticed them and paused, glancing to one another with mixed reactions. Thielor sensed Leah's incertitude and patted her back. As they approached, everyone set their goblets down and smiled at them.

"Thielor! Welcome back!" Ardros said cheerily, then curtly nodded toward Leah. "Oh. Hello there. A pleasure seeing you again."

Leah nodded in return, "Good evening, Ardros."

Thielor smiled, then turned to the remaining. Malledir, a much taller night elf with white hair stood beside Ardros, motioning toward the others. "We arrived just momentarily."

"All in due time," said Thielor. "I'm delighted you made it."

Each of them wore similar clothing. Ke'dralys and Thell both shared the same lustrous black hair, and could have been mistaken for brothers to those unfamiliar with them. Ardros stepped between the two and took his shoulder, the rest lining up beside him. He bowed, his eyes heavy.

"Words can never express our grief," began Ardros.

"Your mother was brave, kind, and strong-willed," Thell said. "We shall miss her dearly."

The hunter sighed, bowing solemnly. The remaining also took a moment to pat his back and shoulder.

"Thank you, Ardros, everyone. She would have appreciated you all being here as I do." Looking to his friends, he exhaled. All but Ardros continued to eye the woman cautiously, warily. Thielor took Leah's shoulder, bringing her slightly closer to him. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Miss Leah Hall, a priestess from Stormwind City." Their narrowed expressions hardly changed. Thielor ignored this and gestured passed Ardros, going from left to right. "Leah, this is Malledir, Ke'dralys, and Thell. We spent a lot of time in this place. We're practically brothers."

The men nodded, but did not speak. With a coy smile, Leah kept her posture straight and relaxed, but gripped a handful of Thielor's sleeve. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope my being here isn't an intrusion."

Malledir stroked his shaven chin, considering her words. "I will admit, it's quite unusual for a human to be included in this occasion, but don't feel as such. This night we are here as one."

The woman smiled, confident. "I'm glad."

"Well said, my friend," said Thielor. He took Leah's shoulders and guided her to a seat, feeling a subtle touch to his hand. "Everyone make yourselves comfortable. I will fetch us some more to drink."

Thielor made his way toward the house and caught his friends' peculiar stare, but shrugged them off. Their hesitance was of no surprise. Still too few of his people had yet to explore beyond these lands and were still very mistrustful of outsiders.

When he got inside, his father was nowhere to be seen. The bedsheets and pillow were still ruffled and the house lingered of smoke. Tyothiel normally kept a hunting dagger on the night table, but that was missing, along with his pouch. Thielor's stomach felt uneasy, but he pressed on and grabbed another wine bottle from the rack.

Stepping back outside, everyone was seated. Some of them spoke rather pleasantly despite their hesitance. Leah kept her shoulders stiff, however, and occasionally fidgeted with her skirt beneath the table. Ardros kept his distance, rarely speaking to them. Thielor only chuckled to himself, knowing he had a lot on his mind since they returned, mostly that shrew of a wife.

Thielor returned to the table and uncorked the bottle, setting it down. Drinks were poured and he reached for a medium-sized chest beneath the table, placing it before him. He ran a hand over the smooth, wooden finish, memories filling him. He somberly smiled. It didn't seem that long ago when they were just lads, laughing, chasing each other through the forest, but also enduring his mother's stern lectures. He sighed softly and lifted his eyes to speak.

"Thank you all for being here to share this bittersweet moment as we honor a woman who died protecting this land," he swallowed the lump his throat. "I am especially honored to have Leah with us. Although a human's presence may be nontraditional, many of our people have begun forming new friendships... and closer bonds with those we now call allies."

Leah smiled briefly, agreeing, while the rest watched with little reaction. Nonetheless, Thielor didn't let that hinder what his heart was telling him.

"In this chest are tokens of my mother's life. In her reverence, I will present to each of you one of them. Whether or not you knew her, we all agree she left us too soon," he unhinged the chest's lid and found it difficult to stave his swelling emotions. He swallowed, grasping a leather scabbard. "And now she shall live on, not only in our hearts, but in these mementos. Ardros, I will begin with you."

His hunter friend stood and joined him, his jaw slightly clenched.

"I present to you this dagger," The curved weapon rested ceremoniously in his palm. Its pearled hilt glinted in the moonlight as Thielor handed it to him. "_Min'da_ always carried this with her during her travels. May it be a reminder of her strength and bravery," he said, trying not to let his voice crack.

Taking the dagger, Ardros bowed and stepped aside. Thielor paused, glancing over the remaining items. He breathed slowly to settle his emotions and glanced over a small wooden figurine. Without further thought, he cupped it in his hand.

"Malledir, you were always fond of this item," he gestured him forward. The snowy maned elf stood, approaching him. "She made this when she was very young. I know she would want you to have it."

"The owl..." Malledir said. "I thought you had forgotten."

Thielor shook his head, then presented a hand-carved owl statuette about the size of a coconut. Its black round eyes appeared almost lifelike as he looked at it. Thielor couldn't explain its effect, but often felt calm after focusing on it for several minutes a day.

"How could I? Sometimes when you visited, we would sit and stare at it. Now it is yours."

As Malledir took it, his eyes misted. "Thank you, Thielor. I will treasure this always." he shook Thielor's hand and returned to his seat.

Beside him, Leah gently clasped his shoulder. Malledir kept still, barely regarding the gesture.

"That's lovely," she whispered, then looked to Thielor, going misty-eyed as well.

His friends lead fairly peaceful lives away from any turmoil and had little need for weapons. Thielor gave Ke'dralys a set of brass wind chimes his mother had bought from an artisan craftsman when she was younger. He had always commented on how soothing they were, as though they carried his troubles away.

Thell often visited when Thielor's mother returned from her travels and helped with cooking. She had returned with several cookbooks from across the land but hardly got a chance to use them. Tyothiel approved of Thielor giving one or two away. Since Thell was becoming a cook, he presented him with two that contained a collection of his favorite dishes. When Thell received it, he could hardly contain his tears, hugging the hunter.

"Thank you!" the man sobbed. "Oh, thank you!"

"Anytime, Thell," Thielor sniffled, then he glanced to Leah. Her eyes were swimming.

Rather than asking her to join him, he approached her. He carried a small latched chest, encrusted white gems sparkling in the firelight. The girl stood, clearing her eyes briefly.

"Leah," he began, clasping her upper arm, "Since our paths crossed, I've thanked Elune for bringing you into my life. If not for your selflessness, I likely would not be here, sharing this valued moment with you and my closest friends. I am eternally grateful for your warmth and everything you have given me."

Thielor handed her the chest. A smile broke through her clenched visage as she took it.

"Inside are items that embodied my mother's beauty and grace. It may seem strange, but I can think of none other to possess them but you. For now, I will ask that you refrain from looking inside until w-" he cleared his throat. "-until you're alone. You will understand why when the time comes." Nodding, she crooked the chest in her elbow, covering it with her hand. A single tear ran down her cheek. Thielor put his arm around her and lowered to her ear, "_That will be when we leave. Agreed?_"

Leah nodded again and took her seat. The others watched her intently for a moment, causing her to seize and give them a blank stare. Saying nothing, she looked away and placed the chest carefully in her lap.

Thielor cleared his throat, snapping their attention back to him, "Now that we've received these gifts, let them remind us to cherish those we still have, and remember those we have lost... for our lives are not set in stone."

He lifted his goblet. The rest save Leah stood and lifted theirs. Thielor tapped her arm, urging her to stand. She stood beside him, keeping the chest safe in hand."A toast..." he said, raising his eyes to the sky, his voice called out, "To love! To family! To life! _Elune'Adora!_"

The men drank and erupted with scattered cheers,_"Elune'Adora!"_

* * *

The night wore on fairly quickly as Thielor and his friends shared stories from their youth, laughing and joking. Being the shortest, they often teased him over his height, or lack thereof. He always brushed them off, knowing they were always in good fun.

While taking a drink, Thielor noticed Leah stifle a yawn as she laughed along with them, stretching her arms outward. He set his glass down. As their eyes met, he flicked his head toward the house, signaling for her to leave the table.

"It's a shame we'll see most human lads outgrow you!" Ardros teased.

"There's still hope for me yet, believe me." Thielor laughed again and stood, watching Leah from the corner of his eye. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure," said Ardros, grinning.

* * *

Any hint of mirth dropped from Ardros' face as Thielor left the table and and joined the girl. She staggered up the pathway to the house, nearly losing her footing. After several more steps, she twisted her ankle and fell straight to her bottom. He turned to the others and couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"So. What do you think?"

Malledir sipped from his goblet and sat it down. "I think we all know what must be done."

Ke'dralys nodded. "I'm glad you came to us, Ardros. Our people may have fallen on troubled times, but this... we can't allow it."

Thell glanced between them, raising a dusky brow. "Please tell me you aren't suggesting... His personal life is none of our business and besides, I get the feeling she helped him rather significantly."

Ardros groaned. Saving his life was the girl's duty, not luring him into a web of deceit and mistrust. Should this go further, he predicted a disaster would follow.

"When Thielor and I left, his father made me promise to keep an eye on him and now, I'm very close to failing," Ardros told them. He turned, watching Thielor and the girl laugh while he helped her stand. They slowly walked toward the back yard, "Thielor must be reminded that I never fail."


	16. Chapter 16

By midnight, Thielor and Leah bid his friends farewell and hopped aboard the carriage. Leah wrapped her shawl around her, shivering from the chilly air. Then she propped the chest into her lap, staring at the unhinged lid with some hint of anticipation. Soon they were off and the cab bounced along the road, turning north. Thielor peered out and ensured the were on the right path. Letting the drape fall closed, he looked to her and nodded. Leah's heart felt like it had doubled in size.

"Go ahead. Open it if you wish," he murmured.

She swallowed. The gift was unexpected, and Leah was unsure if she should accept what was inside. This belonged to someone she never knew, and had lived several lifetimes before hers even began. She ran a finger over the pewter swing latch. It clicked softly as she turned it open. She pried her thumbs underneath the corners, unhinging the lid. What she saw inside nearly made her heart stop.

A pristine silver pendant and matching bangles lay scattered over black and dark yellow parchment, glinting in dim amber light. She took each piece, one by one, marveling over their luster and quality. The pendant was several inches long, five marble-sized sized pearls strung in the middle. Both bangles were about an inch think. Fine lines etched in circular patterns around them were barely noticeable. They appeared wide enough to fit her tiny wrists. As she sifted through them, Leah spotted half a face on the parchment. Thielor gently tugged it free and handed it to her. Her jaw dropped, and she stared as though thrown back in time.

Fine charcoal lines and shading captured a young elf lad's sweet face and chin-length hair. His ears and brows were much shorter, but as pointy as any of his kin. Beside him sat a woman Leah swore was far younger than she, but hardly the case. The woman's long, parted hair framed her kind, thin face. Set above her clear almond eyes were curved, blade-like markings ending beneath her cheekbones.

"Oh! Thielor! It's you! And is this . . ?"

His arm slipped around her, nodding. "Yes, that's right. I still remember that day. Mother and I visited the market and an artist convinced her to have it drawn. It took a few hours, but he needed the funds for his family. Mother refused to let the man suffer."

"How lovely!" Leah sighed. She admitted not picturing his mother as charitable. Thielor seemed to make her out to be a strict disciplinarian. "How old were you here?"

"I had just turned ten the week before. I suppose this was a birthday gift for both of us."

Leah reached back, softly caressing his cheek. "Oh, this is... this is very thoughtful of you." she took the necklace and bangles in her free hand. "And these are just amazing. I have never seen silver crafted this finely."

"_An'da_ saved his gold for several months," he told her. "He still speaks about the look on her face when he gave them to her."

Suddenly Leah felt ill. No way would she keep these now. She tucked the photograph and jewelry back in the box, hinging it shut. "Oh no, Thielor, I don't know if I can let your father part with these. They are too sentimental."

"My dear, they were left for me to give freely," he softly assured and reopened the box. "A good woman in my life once owned them," he hooked the chain on his finger before slipping it around her neck, fastening it. Then he slid the bangles on her wrist. "And now they belong to another."

Leah simply stared at the pearls as they fell above her bodice. What she wished to say formed in her mind, but she couldn't speak. Closing the chest, she set it aside and pulled Thielor snug in her arms, holding him. He gave an affectionate squeeze, nuzzling his cheek to hers.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream from outside separated them.

"What was that?" Leah asked, her stomach weakening.

The carriage bumped and bounced on a hard object, nearly causing their heads to hit the ceiling. A quick burst in speed had them gripping the seat and each other. Leaning forward, Thielor pulled the drape open and peered outside. From the corner of her eye, Leah saw a dark mass tumble and hit the ground with a nasty thud. Thielor lurched back urgently.

"Shit! The driver's dead!"

"What?" gasped Leah. "How?"

He twisted at the waist, keeping an arm over her body. "He's been shot!"

"Can you do – ?"

"There is nothing I can do. Just hold on!"

The cab violently wobbled and swayed, veering sharply on its rear left wheel. Leah complied without any question and held onto him. Then suddenly, they toppled over completely. Leah shrieked as they were flung together against the side wall. Pain struck her arm and shoulder, the impact briefly stunning her. Thielor got to his knees and kept her pressed into the wall, using his body to protect her. She felt, heard his heart pounding furiously, and for the moment, swore the wind left his lungs.

She wept. And prayed.

_Light, I beg you. This cannot be our end!_

The carriage vibrated almost endlessly. Next thing she knew, they rolled upside down and tumbled onto the ceiling, landing on their backs. In a split second, she felt his body move over top of her. He reached out and gripped the curtain rails, straining to keep her held against the surface. Gripping a handful of his shirt, Leah buried her face in his chest. Clothing, plush items, and glass rained down upon them. Leah clamped her eyes closed, blue and white sparks flooding her vision. She felt the bench cushion next to her and grabbed it, stuffing it between them and the wall. The cab veered once more, vibrations going to rustling grass and snapping limbs.

"Shit. Shit!" the hunter sputtered through ground teeth. "Don't let go!"

Leah whimpered and cried out, "Thielor! I want you to know I lo –!"

Her words trailed as the carriage slammed into a hard surface and finally stopped. The panthers roared and hissed as though danger was nearby. Leah couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She shoved the cushion away and paused, noticing a burning smell near them. The bottom half of the cab suddenly grew warm. She looked down. To her horror, bright orange flames danced and flickered around her skirt. Leah screamed and nudged Thielor's shoulder.

"Thielor! The lamp!" she shouted, her feet feeling hotter by the second.

He got to his knees, making the cab teeter.

"I see it!"

With the swift tug of his arm, he ripped the curtains down. All the while, Leah was amazed at his quickness and strength. But in seconds, she realized a dark cloud of smoke hung over them. Leah held her breath, blood pounding in her ears. She rolled to her stomach, kicking and flaying her legs, trying desperately to extinguish the flames, but they only spread faster. Her chest tightened, signaling for air now.

The flames continued spreading, tearing away at her skirt's hem. Leah began opening her bodice. Perhaps she could snuff the flames with her dress, but heat began singeing her boots. Just then, she felt the cab rock again, and Thielor reached for her, taking her upper arms. Glancing up, Leah saw him knelt outside the entrance. He pulled her forward.

"It's all right!" he yelled. "It's all right. I have you!"

With some strength in her legs, Leah crawled her way out, hacking and coughing. She fought the coming blisters on her feet and spilled face first on the cold, damp grass. Rolling on her back, she saw flames still crackling at her hem and kicked again.

"Stop!" the elf shouted. "Your skirt is drenched in oil! You're making it worse!"

Leah suppressed the urge to swing at him but went still, tucking her knees inward.

"And I'm supposed to know that when I can't breathe?!"

Ignoring her, Thielor furled his lip and tore her skirt from the bodice. Leah groaned. Mother wasn't going to like this but there was no saving the dress now. She glanced down and saw Thielor toss the skirt into the smoldering entrance. He then knelt over her and urgently cupped her face.

"Leah, my dear! Are you hurt?"

Some of her life's profound moments still flashed in her mind: When she first kissed a boy, her first time with a lover, and leaving Lordaeron behind. It took several deep breaths to calm herself and listen to her body. She shook her head, but suspected adrenaline was too high to notice any pain.

"No. . .I don't think so," was her weak response. She sat up and frantically raked her hands over his body. "What about you?"

He stared in her eyes, his breath settling. "Frankly, I'm too relieved to know."

Leah suddenly flung her arms around him, pulling him tight. "Oh...Thielor, my heart! I thought we were going to die!" She covered his cheek with frantic kisses. "I can't imagine ever losing you."

"Neither can I. . ." the hunter held her close. "Neither can I. . ."

A loud pop caused them to scramble to their feet and move away. The carriage abruptly tilted on its side. Flames burst from the interior before engulfing the entrance. The panthers growled again, their huge paws swiping at the reins. Thielor unbridled them. They fled, melding with the shadows.

Leah glanced down at her half-ripped dress. In a daze, she unlaced the bodice and pulled off what was left of it, leaving her in a white chemise and calf-high boots. Right now, she hardly cared if she had stripped completely naked. Her head suddenly spun madly. Overcome with nausea, Leah braced herself against a tree and took several long, deep breaths.

"Hey, hey," Thielor gently patted her back. "It's all right. It's over."

"Oh, it's not that, Thielor." she sighed and leaned on his chest. "Mother is going to kill me for ruining that dress!"

"Not if you explain what happened," he purred. "Now come. We need to get moving while it's still safe."

For some reason, Leah didn't think as such, but she let the feeling pass. She embraced him and rested her cheek against his. "What do we do?"

He kissed her forehead, and it was enough to settle her nerves for now. "Not to worry. We will go on foot from here. I was hoping I could tame one of the panthers for riding, but they needed to be set free."

"Where is the closest shelter?"

Taking her hand, he headed for the forest. "I know of one place, but I can't speak of it now."

"Why?" she asked, somewhat irked.

Thielor lowered his voice to above a whisper. "I was sworn to keep it secret many decades ago. I am sorry, but I can't risk revealing it, especially after what happened. Just follow me and stay close."

Leah sighed and stumbled beside him. She hated secrets, but perhaps they was necessary. The entire night spent around his friends felt rather awkward, and she couldn't let go of Ardros' disposition when Thielor reminisced with them. For now she dismissed the feeling and kept going as much as her blistered heels would allow.

Over what felt like hours, they kept silent and moved quickly along the narrow path. He kept constant watch all around them, firmly holding her hand. Leah looked up at the canopy. It grew so dark and dense, she barely noticed a single star or shaft of moonlight. Even after her eyesight adjusted, it was hardly enough to see. For now, she could only trust his keen senses would not lead them astray.

He moved closer to her, putting his arm around her. Leah's heart fluttered at the contact, causing her breath to hitch. Being alone with him in the darkness had her mind reeling with curiosity, but she said nothing and kept moving.

For a moment, Thielor paused. His eyes studied several areas off to the side. Leah hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. But without warning, he took her hand. Leah gave a surprised yelp as he began running, and kept up as fast as her petite legs and heeled boots could. The narrow path curved several times, going uphill. Leah could feel the sting from tiny limbs scraping her cheeks and arms. She fought her knees weakening but before too long, she lagged behind, the force if his grip tugging her shoulder. When they reached the hilltop, Thielor stopped, hearing her plea to rest.

"Please make this quick," he urged while pacing. His starlit eyes darted back and forth, almost frightfully.

"There's no need to rush," she countered while bending back and the waist, easing the tension on her lower back. She couldn't tell if that dress had been too tight, or if she were in more pain than she realized. "I'll only be a moment."

She stretched her muscles a bit, then removed her boots, wiggling her stiff ankles and toes.

Thielor let out an impatient breath.

"I will carry you if I must," he somewhat warned.

Tossing her head back, Leah laughed out loud. "Oh, I beg you to try!"

His bear paw of a hand suddenly clasped over her mouth. "Keep it quiet," he hissed seriously. "This is no time for childishness."

Leah pried him off and met his narrow gaze. Drawing her brow together, she stuck her chest out and thrust her finger in his face. "Get this straight, Thielor. I'm no child, and in no mood for evasiveness! Now tell me what is going on!"

"I am deeply sorry, Leah, but I cannot," he bruskly replied. Raising his eyes, the hunter grabbed her hand, not giving her a chance to put her boots back on. "Let's go."

* * *

The wreckage burned until the oak finish blackened, smoke billowing skyward. Nearby, the young driver's body lay twisted and motionless, duo arrows exiting his chest. A cloaked man knelt and examined him, leaving the poor soul to his fate. Rubbing his temples, he fought the bitterness in his stomach. Taking a life, especially one of his own people, hardly brought the hunter any satisfaction. But he would not succeed in proving his point unless sacrifices were made.

His high expectation brought him to the wrecked carriage, but to the man's ire, the night elf and his human friend were gone. Clothing, books, bandages, and grooming items lay scattered about for several yards.

Pausing, he noticed a slight glinting some steps away. He stood and walked there, noting a small pearled chest embedded in the dirt and grass. Taking it, the man opened the lid, seeing the lone sketch of a woman and child. He stared for a moment. His mind went blank, his soul, numb. He shook his head, not wanting to dwell on what had been shattered in such a short time.

Seething, the man locked the photograph back inside the chest and gripped it tight. He reared back and threw it as hard as his arm allowed. Turning away, he walked north, not caring where it landed.

When he got further up the slope, his gaze narrowed beneath the dark green hood. Human tracks embedded in the mud resembled wedge-heeled, women's boots. Moving silently within the darkness, the hunter followed them.

* * *

"Ow! For Light's sake, Thielor!" Leah grunted in protest, gasping for air as they ran. "Must we run so fast?"

Thielor groaned. For the past several minutes, all he heard was her complain. He understood her feet were killing her, but they had to press forward. Focusing on the path, he spotted a tiny glimmer of moonlight shining on a distant rooftop. "Keep going," he insisted. "We're not that far now."

He heard her let out a pained moan and turned. Leah had since doubled over, sinking to her knees. "Thielor... I can't." she gasped.

Rushing back to her, he took her waist, helping her stand, but she was too weak. He swept his arm beneath her knees and hoisted her in his arms, as a father might carry his sick child. He grunted, wishing he had done so in the first place. After the crash, he suspected they were being tracked through the forest. He wasn't quite sure who or why at first, but the possibility of extremists crossed his mind, ones that still seek to eliminate anyone loyal to humans and the Alliance. He hadn't thought of them in years since arriving in Stormwind, hoping the dust would eventually settle.

They were just yards away from a path leading to a cottage on the hillside. He had been wanting to bring Leah here since returning home. This place was far enough from the village where they could enjoy the scenery and finally be alone together. But he never thought the circumstances would be this serious.

Leah held onto his shoulders as he stepped into the yard, glancing over the structure.

"Is that the place?"

Leaves rustled softly behind him. Thielor shushed her briefly and watched for any movement, but saw none, brushing it off as an animal.

"Yes," he replied. "This is it."

"Oh, finally!" she sighed with relief and exhaustion. "My feet and legs are throbbing."

Thielor carried her over to the door. Thick vines covered most of the cottage from decades of abandonment. Setting her down, he tore away most of the vines and yanked the door open. They stepped inside and caught their breath. It smelled of musty wood and moss. Old furniture sat propped against the walls. Shutting them in tight, Thielor looked out the nearby window. Surprisingly, all was perfectly still.

"Good. I think we lost them," he said. "We'll be safe here for the night."

Leah squeezed her way in front of him, pressing her nose to the glass. "Wait. Someone was following us?"

He took her shoulders and pulled her back. "Yes, and if it's whom I suspect, then we need to lay low for awhile."

She sighed with some relief. "Well, at least we can get some rest. I would give anything for something to drink. And can you find us a candle? I don't want to trip over my own feet."

Thielor lead her to the bed in the central atrium. The seating area built within the bay window would give them away in an instant. He brushed off any excess dust and leaves, and helped her sit down.

"Not now," he told her. "I will look for supplies once we've rested."

"So, does that mean we're staying here?"

"Possibly. Let's just hope no one finds us."

She crossed one bare leg over the other. "Well, that's comforting. Maybe now you can tell me what all the fuss is about."

Thielor settled his breathing and sat next to her. He swore being beside her now was making him more nervous. A heaviness settled over his stomach.

"Back when my people first joined the Alliance, there were those who detested the High Priestess' decision." he said plainly. "I was hoping their numbers would dwindle, but I guess things are more out of hand here than I thought."

"I can't understand why." Leah said. "It sounds like she did what was best for your people's survival."

"This is true. But another claims our fate was 'Nature's Will,' and working with other races will taint our ways. A number agreed at the time, and it looks like they still do. I can only guess their ranks have grown and they're sending a message to anyone who mingles with whom they deem 'outsiders'."

Leah wrinkled her lip, then tossed her head in annoyance. "No offense, but that's awfully short-sighted, and even prejudiced!"

"None taken," Thielor scoffed. "Hell, I agree."

He could go on for hours about the gap distancing their leaders, and even their people. He would hear about Staghelm's failure to listen to reason. All of it made Thielor very uneasy. Though he had never met him personally, he often feared for the man's future.

"Aggression and mistrust," Leah said. "How is that going to get them anywhere?"

Thielor nodded. "_Outsiders_ were of great help to us, and as you can imagine, High Priestess Tyrande stands by her decision. However, Horde forces were not quick to leave once their part in the battle was over. I fear had we not joined up with your people, they would have made this entire forest their home by now."

"There's something else."

"What's that?"

"We would never have met," Leah reminded him, patting his arm.

He glanced over her briefly. Her thick, dark hair tossed back as she reached up with one hand. The pearls rolled across her skin and he suddenly forgot what to say. It was hardly chance that brought them together. For all he had known, they had passed each other in the Park a dozen times and never noticed. When he first arrived, he and others were asked to keep their distance from the natives. But over time, that changed.

The girl vigorously rubbed her shoulders, bangles clinking together. He was surprised they managed to stay on after all that transpired. Irked from the noise, he abruptly took her arm and slipped them off her wrist. Despite the darkness in the room, Leah glanced at him as he set them on the nightstand.

"I guess we should, uh, get some rest now," he softly told her.

She turned slightly toward him. "I doubt I can sleep."

"Are you in pain?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Not really," She replied nervously.

Thielor traced his finger along her chain, barely touching her. The pearls slipped over his fingers. He felt her touch move up his chest, ending at his face. Suddenly they drew closer.

Their lips met and it was as pure and innocent as their first. That nervous feeling grew in the pit of his stomach until it overwhelmed him. He broke away briefly, his fingers following the curve of her face.

"Hmm. Well, that makes two of us."

Leah inched closer to him. Her gentle fingers stroked his jaw. He kissed her again. The sudden need to connect with her grew stifling. Being alone together was bound to stir anyone's physical needs. The way her lips pressed him signaled her desires, and in this region, they were difficult to ignore. She knew this was their night to share.

He tilted further, his tongue delving between her lips. Next her knew, she was lifting his shirt, inch by inch. A weak voice begged him to stop her, but it was useless. Her touch and heavenly scent rendered him helpless and still. Holding her tight, he relished the sheathe melding to sultry curves of her body, and groped for anything to release it.

But with a sudden breath, Leah backed off. Her heavy eyes lowered with a hint of doubt. He assumed it had been many years for her but wouldn't question her experience. For both of them, this was practically a fresh start.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Forgive my hesitance."

"There is nothing to forgive."

Her face wrinkled as she glanced away. But she laughed, as though she just heard an implausible tale. "I just don't know what to think right now. A part of me thinks I'm crazy for wanting this. Do you think that?"

"On my part? You're damned right," the hunter chuckled.

A rush of mirth lifted her face, but she spoke uncertainly, "So we're in agreement, then."

Thielor brought her hand to his lips. He got the feeling nerves weren't the only thing bothering her.

"Leah, talk to me. You know I'm here to listen."

She slid off the bed and stepped away. Scratching her neck, she sighed. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but, how could I ever be what's normal for you?"

The hunter cocked his head, dumbfounded at her statement. It was natural for anyone to feel insecure. The first time alone with someone new always holds a certain weight on the heart. He felt this as well. It's true, they were different, but every time she looked at him, his heart raced, his palms sweated. An attraction was purely natural. No matter their age or race, she was far from worthy of affection.

He stood, and as she paced nervously, he softly took her arm, stopping her in mid stride. With his crooked finger, he lifted her gaze.

"Leah, my love, I know this is new for you, for both of us, but you are sacred to me, a precious gift. I can never imagine wanting anyone else."

Her eyes closed briefly. Thielor was sure those words brought her little comfort. She stepped back and turned away. He took a breath and went still with disappointment. For the moment, he watched her rub her arms nervously. He wanted to speak words of devotion to her, but they wouldn't form. In his heart, he knew she wanted the moment to be right, for both of them. But he then saw her hesitantly reach beneath her hair and untie her gown. As the light fabric separated, she slipped it off her shoulders. Thielor's mind flashed with images he forced himself to suppress for days. He felt foolish for doing so.

"So," she spoke a little impatiently. "Are we just going to stand here?"

The hunter swallowed. It was now or never. He slipped out of his shirt and pants, letting them fall in a soft lump on the floor. Chills erupted on his skin. He watched as Leah remained still, leaning her head back, shoulders lifting with anticipation. He closed in their distance. He slipped his hands over her upper arms, relishing the flutter in his stomach from her skin's softness. Pulling her into him, he swept her hair aside, his fingers stiff and damn near useless. He sensually kissed a trail up her neck. Goddess, she smelled amazing. He moved to her petite, round ear and snagged it with his teeth, giving a gentle tug. The young woman trembled, exhaled in delight. Then she shrank away, giggling a bit. Thielor curled his lips upward.

At least now he knew what turned her on.

He buried his lips in her neck, the crook of her shoulder. Leah tilted her head slightly, giving into him. He let the kiss deepen and soon, his sharper teeth grazed her flesh. Reaching back, Leah's hand slid across his cheek.

"Mmm. Thielor. . ." she purred like a contented cat.

"Yes, Leah?"

"Kiss me. . ."

She leaned her head back and looked at him. Her slack face and bared lower teeth almost questioned his purpose and sincerity. She was likely to burst if he didn't respond, and quickly.

And so would he for that matter.

Her fingers hooked around his neck. She pulled him to her. No sooner did their lips press when passion exploded. His mouth parted and fully slid against her lips, feeling their softness. They were a force of nature when they kissed this way, tumultuous and untamed.

Leah eagerly turned and faced him. Her gown fell completely off and landed at his feet. He embraced her, skin meeting skin, pressing his fingers in the curve of her lower back, moving them ever so slightly. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight, hot against her. He drew in a gust of air and kissed harder. Hesitant touches grew to firm, heated caresses, not missing an inch of her skin. He spun her, trying to reach the bed, but he nearly caused her to trip over his feet. His quick hand steadied her. Suppressed laughter broke the kiss. Grinning wryly, Thielor tugged her toward the bed.

* * *

Nestled under a dusty, velvet cover, they stared at each other in near disbelief. Her soft brown eyes blinked heavily. With his free arm beneath her, Thielor slowly pulled her on top of him. He was lost in their every ragged breath, every drumming heartbeat. He turned his head briefly as her slim fingers loosened his braid.

Elune's embrace. It had finally come to this, and having her in his arms felt like a dream. What had he done to deserve this beautiful creature's affection?

"Goddess, Leah. You still my breath."

Her fingers softly kneaded his chest. She kissed his cheek, then beneath his jaw.

"Let's never regret this."

"Never," he whispered.

Even if they were found, Thielor didn't give a shit. No one, _nothing_, would hinder them. As far as his concern, this was their world alone, to rule and conquer. War, family disputes, all of that could have been worlds away.

Leah grabbed his face and their lips pressed hungrily together. She gave a muffled cry and that was enough for him. Next he knew, they moved against each other, and in an inconceivable moment, their bodies were one, deliciously melting together. Soon, warmth and intense heat wrapped him until his mind shattered. Time could have stopped. The world could have crumbled around them. But he felt complete, closer to heaven now that she was his.


	17. Chapter 17

The night began to wane, and the lone hunter continued following the tracks until finally reaching a small house, one he had known for some time now. He had taken very little rest and wearily peered at the exterior. For a long time, this region had been all but serene and untouched. But unwanted guests invaded the eastern shores. Though it was still some distance away, the inhabitants fled, leaving everything behind.

Tyothiel sharply exhaled and removed his hood, wiping sweat from his hairline. He stepped closer to the entrance. Vines around the door frame had been snapped free and dangled loosely. He recalled passing by this house and occasionally greet he woman who had lived here with her family. To have someone crashing here, using it as a haven, would dishonor her memory.

He crept up to the window, clearing it of dirt and mud. From his vantage point, he had a clear view inside. All was rather quiet and still as he glanced over the room. But then his brow furrowed.

Clothing lay scattered near the foot of the bed, Thielor's dinner suit and a crumpled white gown. Soft contours formed a mound beneath the bed sheets as he and the human girl lie closely together, sleeping soundly.

Tyothiel shook his head almost regretfully. Something did not feel right since Thielor arrived. He seemed detached and distant. He had all the signs of someone who had changed. Thielor never mentioned anything of the sort in spite of what happened. This was not the son he knew.

When Thielor stood his ground regarding his human friend, Tyothiel was even more certain that she had ensnared his heart. But Thielor denied it outright, saying he would never deny tradition, or dishonor their family.

Now all had fallen into place. Thielor was in love with this woman, and nothing else mattered.

Tyothiel stepped away, fighting the rage and bile swelling in his gut. And as he cloaked his face once more, he slipped into the dark forest near by. A minute later, two others joined him, who had been distantly following as a precaution. Their dark green armor blended with the shadows.

"All in due time," muttered Tyothiel. "They are in the house just there."

The foremost nodded, a strand of green hair spilling from his hood. Meanwhile, the other remained behind him, silent, weidling a thick bow.

"Good," said Ardros, lowering his hood. "We will wait here. I don't wish to alarm them just yet."

* * *

Leah stirred to the sound of birds singing, inhaling the dusty air. She stretched with a contented sigh, feeling soreness in her legs. It was hardly a surprise considering last night's ordeal. The wreckage began replaying in her mind, making her heart jump a beat or two. That book, Thielor's gift, and everything were likely burned to a crisp by now. She shook her head.

_ Great. Now I have to give Davin more bad news._

With that, she forced herself to think of events after their escape and suddenly felt much lighter. How foolish it was to think she wasn't enough! Thielor knew exactly how to please her, positioning her in ways that left her weak in the knees. And near dawn, they finished, breathless and silent. There was barely a chance to hear their satisfied breaths before falling right to sleep.

Leah forced herself back to the present and noticed Thielor remained beside her, still undisturbed. She turned on her side and watched his chest rise and fall steadily. The last time this happened, she woke up alone. Even more a reason to admire the hunter, maybe even more.

Leaning in, she kissed his shoulder, then his cheek. He turned, his narrow, silver eyes opening as he managed a grin despite the fatigue.

"Well, hello," he groaned in content.

She smiled through reddened cheeks. "About time you woke up. Feeling okay?"

The night elf stretched his arm above his head, nodding. "Oh, yes. You have no idea." His brow quirked in thought. "I can hardly remember the last time I slept so well."

Leah shrugged. "It's rare to these days. Everything blends together after awhile."

He kept silent. Leah's mind had wandered the entire night. In all that time, she felt compelled to voice her concerns about the ceremony. Even now as he stared at her, she wanted to, but found herself lost in his eyes. With a stretch, she twisted slightly. Her inner thigh ran softly over lean, hairy legs. A soft growl left him as he rolled over, facing her. Pulling him close, Leah hooked her leg around him. This day could not begin without feeling his body..._completely_.

She leaned back and felt him kiss that tender spot on her neck. His soft touch moved all over her body. She gripped his chest and could feel his heart pounding furiously. In a blink, he was on top of her. But a sudden sharp pain struck her hip, radiating down her upper thigh. With a sharp inhale, she gave at short cry. Going again just wasn't possible.

Thielor looked over her, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"My hip," she half-smiled, then winced. "I think I overexerted myself."

He smirked. "Ah. Was last night over the top?"

"Absolutely not!" Leah took a playful swat at his cheek, laughing as he lurched back, avoiding her. "It was... Oh, I don't know if I can..."

He nudged her gently. "Come on. Tell me."

Leah glanced down and felt her muscles tighten.

"It was different."

"Different?" he chuckled in near disbelief.

"Yes. For me."

He cocked his head, speaking boastfully."Well, my dear, you are a natural. You caught onto every move rather nicely."

Leah blushed. She never even talked about this with her best friend. Doing so with a man was hardly warranted. Still, last night was far from what she expected. At one point, they were upright on the bed with her back to him. Movements were fluid and stimulating, leaving her feeling empowered, but also equal to his needs. Pleasure soared immensely, taking her to a high level of existence.

Glancing away, she found it impossible to keep from grinning.

"My goodness, Thielor...! Should we even be talking about this?"

"Of course. You have no reason to be embarrassed," he gave a peck on the cheek. "We did what was only natural. _How _to perform is of no requirement."

Leah took a moment to consider his words. She had very little chances to explore intimacy, and never knew it could be so expressive. Suddenly the pain in her hip seemed better. "Hmm. You're right." She flicked a brow upward and ran her index finger over his soft lips. "I have no idea what time it is. It could be early or late. Perhaps we can find another way."

"Perhaps..." he smiled, then smothered her with a kiss again. An intense heaviness filled her stomach, going all the way to the tips of her toes. His arm slid beneath her, putting such an arch in her back, her belly pushed against him.

Next she knew, he got to his knees, and she was scrambling to do the same, barely doing so in time to feel him grab her waist and press her against the headboard. Leah felt a rush of excitement as he pushed inside, moving slowly. In a few minutes, she was breathless, shaking all over, and felt a strange sensation, much like a distant whisper in her mind. But it slipped away just as leaves drifted in the air.

Afterward, Leah sat on the edge of the bed, slipping her gown back on. Raising her arms, she stretched and groaned. Thielor crept up behind, pulling her in a soft embrace.

"Can I get you anything?"

She felt her stomach rumble and wondered if they would stay here much longer. "I'd very much like something to eat."

His lips pressed to her neck. A deep and satisfied sound left him. "We'll get to the village soon. For now, just relax."

* * *

Thielor had since slipped his pants back on and left the bed how it was found. He noticed Leah shiver as the air had suddenly chilled and placed his shirt over her shoulders. As he glanced outside, it appeared to be close to mid-afternoon, but the trees were too dense here to see the sky.

For a moment, a figure dashed by the window, but Thielor barely caught sight of it as he looked over Leah. Her eyes twinkled. She was so alive and radiant. He could almost feel it.

"What I wouldn't give for a bowl of potato soup right now," she crooned, holding her stomach.

With a chuckle, he took her hand. "If you're still in pain, we can go to the river. The mud there can ease soreness."

"No, I'll be fine," she assured, giving him a squeeze.

Strangely, Thielor felt his belly growling and could go for a bite as well. It would take hours to reach Astranaar, however. As he stepped forward, he reached for the door. But he paused and cocked his head as he heard hushed voices coming from outside. He could barely discern the discussion, but it briefly touched on finding a human girl, to send her a message. Wasting not one second more, he grabbed Leah and scurried over to the oaken wardrobe set within the wall adjacent to the bed. Leah gasped as he flung open the double doors.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Thielor hushed her, raising his finger. Reaching inside, he swiftly shoved the barren coat hangers apart. A small burst of dust tickled his nose. "Someone's coming. Get inside now. Cover yourself."

With no rebuttal, Leah climbed inside and crouched in the corner. Thielor followed and knelt before her. Using his shirt, Leah wrapped it around her body, covering up as much as she could. Huddling closer to him, she whimpered slightly.

"Hold onto me. And whatever happens, do _not_ move."

Thielor pulled the doors closed and quickly went still. Her hands firmly grasped his sides as he muttered a prayer to Elune, asking Her to pass the gift of shadow-melding onto her as well. He wasn't sure if it was even possible should anyone find them, but there was no other option. This time, there was no place for them to run.

The cottage door burst open. Thielor shifted into the shadows and could hear scattering footsteps in the central atrium. He closed his eyes. He felt Leah's trembling touch against him, her breaths come in short, soft gasps. He swallowed and concentrated on keeping his form melded, still hoping it would somewhat conceal them both. As footsteps came to a stop, he peered through the crack in the doors and saw three cloaked figures standing near the sitting area, dressed in dark green and black garb, each carrying a heavy bow.

"Search the house," said the foremost, deep and commanding. The hair on the back of Thielor's neck stood on end. There was something about that voice, something he could not quite pinpoint.

He saw them overturn couch cushions and lifted the mattress. There was a loud _THUD_ as it slammed back on the bed. The table and chairs were roughly moved aside. Then silence overtook like a cancer. Thielor feared they might hear he and Leah's breathing.

Annoyance and Darnassian swear words drawled in each of their voices.

"You're sure they are here?" another shadowy elf asked, his tone higher, also familiar.

"I'm positive. Keep searching."

Thielor sucked in his breath and leaned back. He pushed further into the corner, careful not to press Leah's petite body into it too harshly. He felt her forehead push against his back, then her nails in his sides. She drew a soft breath and held it tight.

Footsteps approached the wardrobe, and with a _whoosh_, the doors opened about a foot apart. A pair of rounded, silver eyes probed the interior, narrowing as though something could be there. Seconds dragged to minutes. Thielor watched and only hoped they would be mistaken for lumps of dark clothing or blankets left behind. Then as the elf straightened, Thielor thought he saw a sliver of dark hair under the man's hood, but before he could study him further, the doors closed.

"Nothing here," he assured the other two. Thielor was quickly set at ease, but held his breath. There was something about that voice also, that higher timbre, far too much like...

The first to speak earlier grunted in frustration. Thielor could hear a chair being slammed against the wall.

"I _know_ I saw them here, in this house!"

The second chimed in. "They must have fled to the neighbor's for help. They're the only ones who didn't cower when danger approached."

"Oh, no," the first dismissed him. "They are here. I can smell it. Keep searching. Look in the same place again if you must."

"We have, Ty," the third elf spoke. "I'm telling you, they are not here."

Footsteps paced urgently. A fist struck the table. Leah shifted nervously behind him. Thielor kept still as a stone and tried not to dwell on what might happen if they were found. He wanted to do all he could to protect her. He feared if they were caught, she would be harmed... or worse. He wouldn't let anything happen.

"All right," the first spoke after a few seconds. "Still, I doubt they have gone far. We will check the nearest house and then check here again. Let's go."

Thielor watched closely through the crack. The three filed out of the house, but not before the third turned and eyed the wardrobe intently. He paused before leaving and closing the door behind them.

Leah pressed her lips to his ear, "Are they – ?"

He urgently squeezed her hand to cut her off and waited a few beats until their footsteps faded. When he was certain they were further down the road, he let his legs go slack. Leah breathed deeply, her forehead plopping on his shoulder. He leaned back, exhaling in relief.

"Elune be praised. They are gone," he said.

"I thought for sure we'd be seen!" Leah sighed. "Thank the Light for your gifts."

"Never mind that. We need to get out of here now. It's likely they'll find us again when we leave."

"Thielor, those men. They sounded rather familiar."

He lowered his head briefly, but kept his peace. Now wasn't the time to second-guess himself. "I won't worry about that now, but I'm certain they are radicals like I mentioned last night. Somehow they know of us, and they don't like it."

He kicked the wardrobe open and took Leah's hand, helping her step out. He had no doubt that those men were behind the attack on their carriage last night. It was too much of a coincidence that they ended up here. Thielor rarely believed in coincidence. Right now as he stepped out and straightened his legs, he was kicking himself for leaving his bow and quiver behind. The ceremony had gone by so smoothly, he simply forgot them. He searched the wardrobe shelves and bottom drawer, hoping to find anything left behind that he could use, but saw nothing. Without anything, even a hunting dagger, he felt naked.

If he had his weapons, however, he knew things would have turned out differently. And he did not want that.


	18. Chapter 18

They walked briskly as Thielor retraced their steps back to the road. Leah glanced behind her occasionally and trusted he knew the way. This time, it wasn't nearly as dark, and she could see maybe two feet in front of her. His arm lay softly over her shoulder. All seemed calm save for their urgent stride as they ambled between trees and shrubbery. If anyone wanted to find them, Thielor was going to make sure they used all their effort to do so.

Halfway down the path, Leah stumbled over what felt like a leathery scrap. They stopped in their tracks so that she could get a closer look. She gasped, seeing her calf-high boots lay toppled near a row of bushes, right where she had left them last night. Leah grabbed them and felt both relieved and surprised that they didn't end up being a bear's chew toy.

"Put them on, but hurry," was Thielor's request.

She shook any dirt or grass that might have collected inside them.

"At least now my feet won't feel so cold."

She slipped them on and laced them around her calves, her mind racing. Who could have found out about her and Thielor? And why would it even matter? Ever since arriving, Leah felt the days blur together, as though they were in a realm where time had no meaning. Was their relationship really a pressing issue with war brewing in the distance? Leah thought of one possibility. Had Ardros assumed too much, and were now out to stop them? The men's familiar voices still lingered in her mind, but Leah wouldn't to jump to conclusions, or let her imagination run wild. But she dearly hoped for a clearer explanation.

All the while, she did not speak of this to Thielor. It was best to let him sort these matters out himself, if any of this were true.

They regained their quick pace. Her boots felt stiff and cold from being outside for so long, but it was better than going barefoot. Soon Leah noticed the downward slope in the terrain. She remembered the ground's slight incline while running from the crash. From some distance, she could see the soft glow of a lantern as it illuminated the winding, cobblestone road. She felt much lighter on her feet. In a few hours, they would be back at the inn sharing a meal and a drink. But as they got closer, Thielor abruptly lifted his chin and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Leah asked. She hadn't heard or seen anything out of the ordinary.

He sniffed again and pointed to their left. "Smoke lingers from that direction. The crash site is not far now."

Her stomach twinged...and growled. She could not shake the sudden feeling that they would be followed again. "Should we find another path around it?"

"There is none," the hunter replied, keeping his voice low, "unless you want to get dragged into a furbolg's den."

"Right, I'd prefer we go crazy and draw their attention," she remarked sarcastically. "I don't think I've had enough fun."

Thielor glanced over her, lowering his brow. His lips turned upward as he shook his head.

"My sweet girl, such caustic remarks will land you in trouble someday."

Leah shrugged. "Speak for yourself. It's not like you haven't done the same."

Thielor's chuckle rumbled, not unlike distant thunder. Leah widened her eyes slightly and forced a laugh, but in seconds, she could barely contain it. She bumped into him, cupped her mouth and had to catch herself from shrieking with laughter. Who knew this man could laugh, even in a tough situation?

As she settled her breathing, she took his arm. Though it was hardly winter, his skin felt chilly. Leah thought it wise to give him his shirt back, but the climate was likely normal for him. With her free arm, she held the shirt around her, tucking her hand inside the oversized sleeve. It was only so much to keep the air from biting her skin.

"By the Light, I am freezing," she huddled beneath him. "Are you sure this isn't bothering you?"

His hand vigorously rubbed her arm.

"Not at all. This chill is nothing compared to Winterspring valley north of here," he commented. "The harsh winds will bite you to the marrow if you're not careful."

The thought gave her little comfort. The way he spoke about this forest, it had always been rather mild. But now, her chemise felt like nothing at all. "Oh, you mean how it feels right now?"

"Ah, don't fret. First thing we will do is snuggle up with the thickest wool blankets."

"And some hot soup would be ideal."

"That will be done," the elf winked.

Leah smiled at the thought as they stepped between two great oaks, turning left onto the road. She was glad seeing some light nearby, but Thielor abruptly stopped. Just yards away the crashed carriage sat, propped on its side beside the large tree. Leah could barely discern a dark trail drifting from the entrance. The smell of burnt oil and clothing wrinkled her nose. Beside her, the hunter's breath suddenly caught. Leah pressed her cheek to his arm, trying to shake the wreckage from her mind.

"Amazing," he murmured.

Leah nodded. "I know. It's unreal. In a heartbeat everything would have changed."

"For either of us."

"Right," she breathed. "but we're still here, so let's not think on it."

Thielor rubbed his forehead. "I'm finding it difficult now. I should know better but I can't help wondering what might have happened. One of us might not be here."

Leah got the distinct feeling he wasn't just talking about himself. Loss still hung over him, and losing anyone else. . .

Of course, Leah perished the thought. . .

"I know," she said, affectionately stroking his back. "Your quick thinking saved us, though. We escaped with maybe a few bruises. I am thankful it wasn't worse."

His hand slipped over her shoulder, squeezing it softly. "So am I. More than you can ever know."

* * *

Thielor cautiously approached the carriage. He widened his gaze as though he had witnessed a terrible tragedy. The rear wheels were bent and warped; the front dangled off its axle. His low-light vision followed the deep groove carved into the grass and road. Spanning for nearly a mile, it was like a vengeful titan had dragged a finger across the land.

Standing tip-toed, Leah coughed and waved a gust of smoke from her face as she tried to climb on top of it, but the leaning structure was too tall. She stepped back and let out a frustrated breath.

"Can you see anything useful in there?"

"I will take a quick look, but let's not linger."

Thielor could easily had lifted her so she could look, but he feared she may hurt herself. Instead, he leapt on top of the tilted carriage. It swayed for a second until he opened his arms, letting it settle back against the tree. Kneeling, he peeked inside. Glassy shards and burned clothing littered the interior wall. At the very bottom, he spotted her burlap bag wedged under the bench. He could not tell if it had been burned badly or not, but only assumed. . . Gripping the curved frame, he reached in as far as he could, straining, hoping the carriage would keep still. His fingertips barely skimmed an inch of rough fabric, but if he were to lean further, the carriage would tip over. Coughing, he drew back, unable to bear the sting of smoke in his nose.

"I see your bag," he panted, wiping sweat from his face. "but I can't reach it."

"How bad is it?" Leah asked dreadfully.

"I won't know unless I can get it," he said as Leah stepped back. Thielor leaped off the side and dusted off his knees. "Problem is, the carriage would have to be turned back on its wheels and they are impossible to move by yourself."

"We could move it."

"It's far too heavy," he groaned. "And glass is everywhere inside."

The priestess wrapped her arms around her torso. The chill was growing unbearable to her and even Thielor was beginning to feel its sting.

"I need to cover up," Leah continued. "If I go back to the village wearing your shirt over my slip. . ."

Thielor understood her concerns. They left together last night, practically arm-in-arm. But their subtlety would get them no where. Elves were known for discerning the smallest nuances in body language. But Thielor felt they had no choice. They had to return to the village. He had done what was needed of his family.

Before speaking, he glanced toward the forest's edge. His senses suddenly blared. Among the soft breeze he could hear footsteps getting closer. Their trackers would likely find them quickly if they didn't leave now.

"We've wasted enough time here already," he said. "We could briefly visit my father again. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sparing a cloak for you to wear until you get some warm clothes."

"That is absolutely out of the question!" Leah protested. "I don't want him seeing me like this either!"

He put up a hand, hoping it would ease her concerns. "He will understand if we explain what happened last night."

She poked her finger in his chest. "You had better mean the crash."

Thielor felt a flicker of annoyance and shook his head. How ridiculous! Sure, he was going to divulge _everything_ that happened between them last night, and forsake any sense of honor and respect he held for her, or any woman. What they had shared was special. Why would he ruin that?

The hunter tried to keep his voice level right along with his patience. "Of course, I mean the crash. Now please, we need to get moving."

Leah gave the crashed carriage a final glance and walked passed him.

After that, they followed the rut left behind. Thielor kept his senses tuned to every step and every breath. Right now there was no need to speak. He could sense Leah's nervousness, her worry. And he shared it.

Along the way, he scanned the road for anything that might have fallen from the carriage. He came across a wooden hairbrush that was split in two and one of her books, its pages damp and stained from grass. A few more steps and he found a wrap nearby, but a wolf or bear had shredded it to pieces. His stomach flipped from Leah's distress and he was about to speak his concerns when a foul odor diverted his attention.

Slowing his pace, Thielor squinted at a crumpled figure on the side of the road. Some steps ahead in the grass was the driver's body. Leah glanced up at him and frowned. Though she couldn't see well, she knew.

"Karus. . ." Thielor muttered. His heart sank. He knew very little beyond the lad's name, only that his carriage was free for the night. And with a payment of two gold pieces, it was Thielor's.

Stepping closer, Thielor cupped his mouth. The poor young elf lay twisted at the waist where he had fallen and tumbled several feet, his skin paled, his eyes hollow. The duo arrows embedded in his chest swam in dark wounds that seeped into his white dress shirt. Thielor muttered a prayer, then broke both arrows in half. Narrowing his eyes, he examined the fletching: Cobalt blue strigid owl feathers wedged in finely thin grooves and sealed with adhesive, tapering perhaps three inches along the shaft.

He tightened his grip on the yew shafts. He knew of only one who fashioned arrows this way.

"I don't believe this," he muttered.

"Is everything all right?" asked Leah.

Shaking his head, Thielor shoved the arrows in his back pocket. He emptied his mind and focused only on the path.

"I'm not sure. Let's keep going."


	19. Chapter 19

The moon reached its peak, shining in a multitude of rays over the cottage. As they approached, Thielor glanced over the yard. The dining table remained scattered with wine glasses and diner plates. The wooden chest rested at its end. As Leah hobbled alongside him, he could no longer ignore his concern for her. On the way back, she had asked to stop several times and would lean against a lamp post or tree. Each time, she guardedly bent her knee and glanced away when he looked over her.

This time, she was barely putting weight on her leg.

"You're sure you are not hurt," He spoke up rather insistently.

"I told you, I'll be fine," she said. "I'm just sore from the wreck."

Denial at its finest. Thielor shook his head, not quite dismissing her claim. He had sensed her discomfort since leaving. For now though, he let it pass and focused on his father's home.

As they moved closer, he noticed the door was cracked open. His father's fishing supplies were untouched as though they had not been used for days. Thielor tensed his shoulders while Leah gripped his arm, exhaustion sagging her features. Approaching the door, she seized her side and inhaled sharply.

"Do you think we can rest here for awhile?"

Thielor warily tilted his head. He dreaded what Tyothiel might say or do if he saw her here. Having an outsider in the home wasn't quite customary to his family.

"I won't get too comfortable if my father returns," he replied. "But we'll see what happens."

Leah shrugged. "At this point, I can't be concerned about what he thinks."

He rubbed his forehead, then slid his arm around her waist. By the looks of her weakening stance, she wouldn't make it halfway to Astranaar.

"I suppose there's no other choice," he said tapped on the door, lifting his voice. "_An'da_? _An'da, _are you here?"

No answer.

Thielor knotted his brow and knocked again.

Nothing.

"That's odd," Leah said almost suspiciously. "I thought he would have returned by now."

"Where could he have gone this time?" the hunter muttered out loud. "I asked him not to wander off like this."

Thielor slowly opened the door, its hinges creaking. And as expected, his father was nowhere in sight. Only a hint of smoke lingered in the air. The bowl of ripe peaches on the dining table was untouched. To his right, Thielor spied his bag and weapons stacked neatly beside a wood-based sofa. He was relieved to see nothing had been taken while they were gone. But then he looked over the bed. Stripped bare of its linens, the mattress had recently been cleaned. He swallowed as a woman's pale face outlined in his memory. Closing his eyes, he turned away, fighting the phantom stench of antiseptic bandages that had filled the house not two days ago.

"Thielor..." He groaned briefly, barely hearing his lover's voice, but didn't answer. Leah gently nudged his shoulder. "We don't have to stay here. I know this is difficult for you."

"No, no," he dismissively waved his hand. "It's fine... I'll be all right."

"You seemed lost for a moment."

He nodded and brought Leah inside. Forcing his mind blank, he closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was," he told her. "The though of _Min'da_ not being here... It's just sinking in that she is not coming back."

Leah braced herself against the wall and lowered her eyes. The hunter watched her curiously for a moment then lit the bedside lantern. He couldn't help feeling guilty for putting them both in this position. After all, Leah wasn't the imposing type. He glanced at her again, wondering if she felt a residual presence left behind – an imprint, so to speak... Or perhaps she could sense the moment when life slipped away, leaving its mark on the home. She might even know whether or not his mother was at peace.

After a moment, he was met with a somber smile. She opened her lips to speak but suddenly grimaced.

His concern swelled.

"Leah, tell me what's wrong." He insisted.

"It's nothing... really, I'm... Oh!"

Stepping away, Leah cried out. Her left knee buckled from under her. Thielor rushed over just as she sagged to the floor. Taking her waist, he held her upright, preventing her from drooping further. But the moment he grabbed her left hip for more support, she cried out again and dug her nails into his elbow.

"You are more hurt than you admit!"

She growled softly. "Oh, all right, it's my hip. It hasn't been right since we left the cottage."

"You need not hide your pain from me. I would have found a way for us to stay behind."

Sighing harshly, Leah tugged his arm. "Just help me sit."

Thielor kept her steady and guided her to the sofa. Beneath the larger oval window, the sofa was built within the existing wall. Thick, burgundy cushions covered the seating and backing. Hunters needed very little sitting room, only a space to sleep and eat occasionally. Thielor assumed his father was going to stay away for most of the night again, but it still made him a little uneasy.

He stacked several larger pillows on one end and carefully lowered her against them. Leah guardedly reclined and held her sore hip, shifting on her side to get comfortable. For a moment, her face eased with some relief.

Kneeling, Thielor fluffed the cushion under her. "There. Is this better?"

She strained slightly but nodded. "Yes, a little. Thank you."

"Can your healing spells help?"

She shook her head. "I won't use them on myself unless I have to." She reached out and touched his cheek. "Don't worry. Some rest will do."

Thielor smiled and removed her hand. He plucked a peach from the fruit bowl and handed it to her. "Here. Eat this. Keep your strength up."

Sniffing it, Leah smiled gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

* * *

After searching his food supply, Thielor hovered over a sizzling flat iron pan. Over several minutes, two pink cuts of fish shrank slightly and brightened in color. With his stomach growling, Thielor turned them with a fork and dusted them with a pinch of herbs and spices. He turned momentarily to let them finish, peering in the door. Leah sat comfortably and drank eagerly from a waterskin. Gnawing on a peach, he watched her soft gaze meet his. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"That smells great," she crooned.

Thielor flushed. The last time he had cooked even the simplest meal was before leaving home.

"It should. I learned from the best," he boasted.

He trembled slightly. In a way, fixing this meal felt like a test, though not to impress her, but to provide. Thoughts of last night crept into his mind. Since then, he had felt rather strange. Her emotions, her very presence randomly invaded his thoughts. For a second, her mind flickered with worry and doubt, then anticipation. With Leah being human, he didn't think forming a connection with her was possible, and so soon either.

Given that, keeping his father in the dark was no longer an option. Even if telling him made things difficult for them, at least there would be no secrets.

He placed the fillets on a platter, sprinkling more herbs over it. Leah's eyes lit up as he stepped inside and sat down, presenting their meal like a gift.

"Here we are."

The priestess smiled. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," he chuckled. "I hope you enjoy this. I've been a little rusty since leaving home."

"Right now, I am not too difficult to please," Leah assured him.

Thielor flaked off a bite with a fork and held it up for her.

"Have the first taste."

Her brow lifted. She slid the fork between her lips. Thielor watched her eyes flutter closed in delight as she ate.

"Mmm, this is heaven," she gestured toward the plate. "You could rival the cook at Lion's Pride Inn."

Thielor blushed again. Leah took more eager bites and passed the fork to him. They exchanged it from there, silently eating in even turns. Thielor froze her eyes in his memory. The deep satisfaction within them weakened him by the second. Finishing what he could, he couldn't help swelling with pride, knowing he could please her this way.

The meal settled some time later. He rustled through his bag and found fresh clothes to wear, even something Leah could use for the time being. He then wandered outside, feeling the area was safe enough to let her rest for awhile. But what she really needed for her sore hip was a warm, herbal bath.

What else could they do? There had been no sign of anyone tracking them. Crickets sang from miles away with an occasional night bird's cry. All felt rather serene.

The huge round wash tub sat beneath a large oak in the middle of the back yard. Thielor remembered being able to swim in it when he was a boy. And he also remembered the arduous task of filling it with water. For what felt like an eternity, he made repeated trips to the river, carrying two iron kettles that weighed more than his arms could bear. Only now, the water had to be heated. He used the cooking fire and warmed each kettle and filled the tub to the rim. Nearby, he gathered a bundle of silverleaf and peacebloom petals. When finished some time later, he wandered back inside, sweat covering his face and neck.

Leah sleepily lifted from the pillow. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "I've prepared a bath. It will help your hip."

"Oh, honey," she groaned. "You didn't have to do that."

He extended a hand. "It was no trouble."

"You are very sweet, but it seems so chilly."

"The water is warm. You won't notice."

Leah sat up slowly. She shrugged. "I guess it's worth a try then."

She gripped his hands and stood. Her gait was even, but Thielor insisted using him for support. He wasn't going to let her walk, even a short distance without his help.

They hobbled into the back yard. Steam rose over the tub's surface. Leah shivered.

"I'm not so sure about this," she said, rubbing her arms.

Thielor admitted feeling a chill as well, but he ignored it.

"Just hop right in. The water will warm you quickly."

She looked at him, uncertainly grasping her slip. Thielor's throat caught. Blushing, she glanced away and nodded stiffly.

"I'm sure he's all right. Your father."

Thielor couldn't help grumbling at that man's sudden bout of negligence.

"It is too dangerous to keep wandering off, and with no word," He pulled her chemise off and kept his feelings neutral, right along with his gaze. "What is to stop an orc from attacking him as well?"

Leah gripped his hand and kept herself balanced. Water splashed for a moment as she sank guardedly in the tub. The herbs he provided tickled his nostrils.

"He just needs time," she said, almost reminding him. "He'll come around."

They went silent for the moment. Leah continued bathing. Thielor pulled up a stump and watched her from the corner of his eye. He still had much to tell her of his family. His mother and father were arranged to be married decades before his birth. For the most part, it was still tradition for his people to do so. However, the mother or eldest woman in the family always made the final decision.

He kept quiet and watched the forest for any movement. A blue forest moth glided passed them. He heard the growl of a nightsaber in the distance. A minute later, he was startled by Leah clearing her throat.

"Am I to enjoy this warm water alone?" she moved to one end of the tub and raised an expectant brow.

Last night suddenly tumbled in his thoughts, flushing his body with heat. White and purple petals floated around her glistening shoulders and full breasts. Denying her plea to join her would be rude, but the thought of her soft skin tore at his defenses.

He stood and stripped from his cloak and breeches. A sharp object in his pocket abrupted him.

_The_ _arrow's fletching._ It almost slipped his mind that he had it. He glanced around the yard. A string of matching blue feathers draped across a work bench caught his eye. Thielor shook his head and didn't want to believe what he had deduced. He couldn't think of his father or Ardros right now.

He stood proudly before the beautiful woman sat before him.

How could he think of such involvement? They were family.

* * *

Leah flushed at seeing him naked. Moonlight and amber flame danced on his lean features. Looking down, she could not tear her eyes away, her head spinning. Even before, it was difficult to picture how he looked. But she forced her gaze away. Staring at him would only dishonor him, even if he was beyond delightful to behold.

Water rose as he climbed in beside her. Leah tentatively moved next to him. With a contented sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder. Warm water trickled down her neck. She quickly found herself adrift in pleasant fragrances and Thielor's hand caressing her hip. Natural oils began soaking into her pores, relieving any soreness she had felt.

"You were right. This is amazing."

"And you doubted me so quickly," he teased.

She reached below and squeezed his hand.

"Then I take it back."

The hunter chuckled. A soft breeze chilled her skin. Leah sank until the water covered her shoulders. In an instant, she was pulled snug in his lap. Holding her firmly, almost desperately, his lips buried in her neck, just below her jaw. Leah tilted her head, moaning softly.

"Got something on your mind?" she asked almost suggestively.

"You needn't worry," he purred. "It's only sentimental."

"Talking always helps."

Water trickled over the same area. Tingles spread down her spine.

"I would rather show how much you mean to me," he whispered.

"But you have, a great number of times."

Leah's back arched as he shifted behind her. "I haven't felt this close to anyone in some time. Perhaps I go overboard with my affections, but being with you elates me."

She looked up at him. His fingers strummed through her hair, gathering it in a damp tail.

"I'm curious, Thielor. You have lived here long enough for three lifetimes. Why is it you never married?"

"What makes you think I have not?"

"It's just a feeling. A lucky guess," she shrugged. "But have you?"

He straightened his knees as much as possible. "No," he replied softly. "I have felt no need for it. Most men and women my age went from learning their family's trade to serving the Alliance. Since the war began, we've only focused on preserving our lands. Any families who survived choose to live in seclusion."

"I couldn't blame them. It would be difficult for anyone to raise a family without a secure home."

The hunter nodded. "What about you?" he quickly asked. "Have you ever considered...?"

Leah barely thought her answer through. By then, he had begun braiding her hair.

"Six years ago. A young man named Bryce. Oh, he was so kind and caring..." Thielor softly grunted at this, but Leah patted his knee, "Oh, present company excluded.

Bryce had just began studies to be a healer. We courted for several months and felt we were ready for our relationship to... flourish, so to speak." She blushed, continuing, "I met him at his farmhouse one night. I didn't tell anyone where I had gone. Well, my father somehow found out and caught us. He warned Bryce never to come near me again." Leah's voice dropped. "Oh, I had never been so furious. . . After that, I told my father not to interfere in such matters again. He hasn't since then, thankfully, but I know he has a fair idea of whom I should marry."

"It seems nobody else has ever met his standards," Thielor said almost dreadfully.

Turning, Leah gazed into his eyes. "Yes, exactly. So I-I stopped searching. I know my father has been disappointed in me, but I can't let anyone decide my fate."

His wet hand cupped her jaw. A soft seriousness rose in his stare. "No one else can but you. Your spirit is wild and free, yet caring and selfless. I've felt this when I look at you." He paused. His touch caused Leah to choke up. "Which is why I must ask something of you."

"What is it?"

A smile tugged his lips. "We are a part of each other, Leah. I know this now more than anything. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know I want to share in your fate. Would you let me?"

A shock went through her. Suddenly the whispers returned, like a rainstorm her mind. Leah took a moment to breathe slowly and focus. Soon it dulled to a ringing in her ears. Leah wasn't sure, but she felt a sense of pleading. Could he be asking her to build a life together, regardless of society's restraints? The journey would be difficult for both of them.

"Let's go back inside now," she said, trembling. "Show me what I mean to you."

* * *

They rushed back inside. The breeze had grown so sharp, it chilled them to the bone. Despite Thielor's warm, thick cloak, Leah felt like icicles had glazed over her toes.

Dripping wet, they stood in the pale yellow light. Thielor closed the door, his gaze locking with hers. For the first time since she met him, Leah could read emotion in his eyes, gleaming passionately, fondly. She wanted him to touch her, to feel and share those emotions, hoping he would discover this truth: she could feel every part of him.

Leah stayed focused on his desires. She slid the cloak off and let it drop. Thielor drew in a slow breath and latched the door shut before shoving a chair under the handle. He then stepped forward and took her in his arms. She moaned softly. Holding him close felt like a dream. Their wet bodies pressed together, his chest bulged on her shoulders. His hopes of sharing their lives together filled her thoughts. For a second, however, his eyes dimmed. Leah swore there was even a hint of fear. Her existence would only be a heartbeat to him. But knowing love's gift for a short time far outweighed not knowing it at all. She would not let him go.

They met in a slow, tongue-tangling kiss. His hand moved slowly up her back, slipping under her hair. Tilting slightly, his teeth gently snagged her bottom lip, giving a slight tug before letting go. For the moment, she felt his emotions intensify.

"Do you feel all right?"

"Yes," Leah breathed, overwhelmed from the wine on his breath. "What happens if they find us?"

Frankly, she could care less.

"They will have to break the door down first," He winked.

Leah barely managed a laugh when his open mouth pressed to hers, twisting sensually. His tongue flecked over her bottom lip briefly. Closing her eyes, she wished this could last forever, even with the threat of the world crashing down around them. Locked in his embrace, he spun with her and took a few steps forward, his feet nearly tripping her. Leah opened her eyes and saw him leading her to the sofa. At first she hesitated, stopping them. If someone had seen them like this, it would be over.

Almost sensing this, Thielor broke away. His breathing was quick, steady, his eyes intensely focused and reassuring. Leah took a moment to settle her thoughts and caress his body, welcoming his touch as he returned the favor. In seconds her fears were only in the back of her mind. Her fingers studied the line of jagged scars she had discovered during their first night together, almost mercilessly running just below his left shoulder blade. It was testament to a life Leah had rarely known, far from cushy or comfortable, as Thielor had assumed. But Leah had seen her share of suffering and dying. One particular scenario involving an older fighter often kept her up at night.

She perished the thought. She took Thielor's hand and lead him to the sofa. Being kept awake by a man's tender affections was a welcoming change. He took a moment to line the pillows in the window, shielding them from anyone's view. He sank to his knees before her. He grasped her thighs, his fingers pressing into her skin. Wisps of facial hair tickled her belly as he nuzzled her, kissed her slowly. Grasping his shoulders, she felt him smiling and and found herself captivated. Being this close had him basking in happiness.

His lips drifted below her navel. His breaths slowed, like he was taking in her scent. He bent her knee outward and dragged his tongue along her inner thigh, delving even further. Leah felt herself growing languid and helpless, letting her head fall back as delicious warmth spread through her body. Her legs soon went to mush and she sank to her knees with little control.

She watched Thielor rest back on his elbows, then crawled into his lap. She leaned over, desiring his kiss, but Thielor raised his chin, denying her. She smothered his neck with kisses. Leah could no longer hold back and impatiently nudged his length until he was inside her.

She rocked against him, her shins pressing into the floor. His eyes closed, his lips parted with sheer bliss. It felt empowering to take full control and feel such an incredible reach inside her. She leaned over and let the tips of her wet hair drift over his body. Excitement flooded her mind. Thielor growled softly and sat upright, keeping himself in place. His smoldering gaze locked onto her. Leah gripped his shoulder blades and moved her hips with him, captivated by his heat and strength.

"Oh, yes," she whimpered in delight.

Thielor's sharp breaths followed. His hands slipped over her bottom. His arms bulged. He licked his lips and could hardly contain his voice. "Incredible."

"Don't stop..._Don't stop!_"

Any sense of control slipped away. And passion exploded. The hunter gave a strained grunt, his eyes gleaming wildly. Tears spilled from her eyes as she clamped down on him in glorious release. She cried out and relished the passion, the sparks that followed.

Lying close to him, Leah couldn't fathom being anywhere else. Joy filled her thoughts and it wasn't just her own. She rested her head on his chest and knew how he felt – how he had _always_ felt, since they met.

She meant the world to this man.


	20. Chapter 20

The sky lightened as Tyothiel and company stopped at the last cottage near the mountainside. Tyothiel lowered his hood and settled his breathing, the others remaining slightly behind. He had rarely come this far north, and for good reason. The foulness and stagnation in the air shortened his breath and tore at his stomach. Though Felwood's corrupt forest was a great distance beyond the rise, he did not see how anyone could live here.

An older night elf woman stooped over in her yard, tending her rice garden. As they approached, she stood. Her wary, silver eyes studied them. The striped wintersaber crouched at her feet growled briefly, its white fur puffing on its back. Cabbage kimchi and roast fowl flared his nostrils.

"Something I can do for you gentlemen?" she asked rather impatiently.

Tyothiel smiled uncertainly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but we need your help."

"And what is it?"

"We're looking for a woman," he told her, then held his hand just below his chest. "Human, stands about to here, has dark hair."

"We think she may have fled here," Ardros added. "Have you seen anyone recently?"

The woman gently shook her head. "I am sorry, but nobody has passed this way in days. And I would recognize a _human_ woman, just so you know."

Tyothiel nodded stiffly. They had asked other neighbors and received the same answers. His chest tightened as he tried to hold onto any patience he had left.

"Very well. My apologies for interrupting. Please continue your work."

"May Elune light your path." The woman bowed.

"And you as well," Tyothiel returned the favor.

The woman turned and stalked toward the door, the large cat trailing her billowing, green dress. Tyothiel found himself rather relieved when she disappeared inside the house. The look in her eyes sank his stomach far more than the foul air. Stepping away, he caught up with Ardros while he studied the open road, his lips pursed in thought. Right now, it looked like their search had reached an impasse.

"She is telling the truth, like the others," Ardros spoke low. "I see no other tracks but ours."

Tyothiel wrinkled his brow. Thielor and that girl could not have left the old cottage without him knowing. They had watched it very closely for hours. The only conclusion he had was they were hiding, but where?

"I spent countless hours there with Sylari. They could not have escaped."

"The girl could have hidden herself with magic," Ardros suggested. "It only lasts a few seconds for human priests." He tilted his head briefly. "Rather clever, I must admit. And Thielor can shadowmeld quite well now."

Tyothiel knew very little of humans and their capabilities, but even he knew they were limited. His son had learned to shadowmeld at a young age. He was rather proud to learn of his progression since leaving home. But now this plan was quickly falling apart.

They regrouped with Thell nearby. Tyothiel noticed Thell had been very quiet since coming here. He watched Thell stare at the forest, his shoulders rigid. He barely made eye contact and gripped his bow so tightly, his knuckles turned pink.

"My friend, is something wrong?" Ardros asked.

Thell's leery gaze then swept over them. "We are looking for Thielor's friend?"

"Yes. What of it?"

Stepping away, Thell fastened his bow to his quiver.

"You told me we were looking for a thief."

Tyothiel steeled his gaze. "She was given my wife's jewelry without permission. I am treating her as such."

Thell's face froze like he had been turned to stone. He looked away and let out a sharp breath. As he paced briefly, Tyothiel kept a watchful eye on him.

"I don't believe this! You lied to me!" Thell continued. "Are you going to tell me what's really going on? Or shall I waste more time with this... this witch hunt?"

"We had this discussion last night," Ardros reminded. "Thielor has lost his way. You know this."

"And what do you think is a viable solution?" Thell questioned. "Hunting her down like a common criminal?"

The other two glanced at each other, saying nothing. They had discussed plans to make the girl wish she had never stepped foot here. Ardros hesitated, then clasped Thell's shoulder. He opened his lips to speak, but the young elf shoved away.

"Unhand me!"

"Thell, you _will_ listen!" Ardros insisted.

"No! I have heard enough!" Thell thrust a finger toward them. "If Thielor has chosen his mate, then you have no right to interfere!"

"It is our right, as his father and the closest he has to an older brother."

"We are sworn to do what is necessary," Ardros added. "The girl must learn that we will not be tainted by their filth!"

"Now are you with us or not?"

Thell turned away. His breathing was shaky. "You asked me to help find someone, not take their life. Therefore, I will not. Doing so would dishonor our allies."

"Then leave," Tyothiel said harshly. "The matter will be settled regardless!"

Glancing back at them, Thell ripped the scarf off his face and threw it down. His eyes narrowed almost coldly. Saying nothing, he lifted his hood and dashed into the forest, vanishing.

Tyothiel withdrew his bow. Whether he could trust him was still yet to be seen. He had known him since his son was a boy. Thell had always let wanderlust rule his heart. As he grew, he had often gotten into trouble for straying beyond their borders.

But Ardros knew his place. The only reason for traveling was to keep watch over Thielor. Aiding humans with their mundane tasks was as far as he went.

For too long, most of his people rarely worried about outsiders and strange lands beyond their own. Then in a blink, war changed everything. Much of their sacred lands and homes were now in ruins. The majority of his people accepted aid from the Alliance simply out of desperation.

Few were still not so eager, including Tyothiel and Ardros' families, who remained secluded.

"You were right," Tyothiel said. "I should have left him out of this. He has always been too eager to explore."

"I'll have a talk with him. Again," Ardros said almost regretfully.

Tyothiel held up his hand. "No. Just let him be. Come, let's find the others."

* * *

Thielor stirred by early afternoon. Birds sang a joyful, daytime chorus. He felt much lighter and nearly forgot that he and Leah needed to leave. But feeling her soft skin erased any motivation to get up. He tossed the blanket over their heads, shunning the daylight. He leaned over and buried his lips in her hair, captivated by her floral scent. He then kissed a trail down her neck and shoulder, hoping it would waken her.

Leah sluggishly leaned her head back. She pulled his arm around her. Though still tired, her bottom pressed sensually against him. Thielor didn't have to ask if she wanted him right there. Her mind swirled with desire. But he would still take his time, wanting them to share more intimacy while they had this quiet moment alone.

Neither of them spoke. Her touch roamed over his tense thigh. He continued nibbling her neck, stimulated by her musical responses. Actions, not words, could only express how much she meant to him. She had been there, supported him when he needed someone the most. After losing so much, and even avoiding companionship, he felt more complete knowing he could care for someone again. And now, his lifelong friendships hung in the balance. Everything was going to change.

Minutes stretched to an hour. His body covered every inch of hers. Two worlds collided. He moved inside her, slowly, subtly, making her shiver. Their thoughts and emotions spun like a hurricane in his mind. When it was over, he felt her soft gasps in his ear.

"Thielor," she whispered. "I am yours until my end."

It was the answer he had longed to hear. And it was enough for him. He wanted to spend every waking moment caring for her, making her smile. No one else would decide their fate.

* * *

Later, they stumbled outside and into the yard. Streaks of sunlight pierced their eyes. Leah yawned, her cheeks still flushed from the rush of emotion. She looked up nervously.

"By the Light, Thielor, it will be sundown soon. We need to go now."

After fleeing the wreckage and the northern cottage, Thielor knew it was for the best. He only wished they could stay longer. There was far too much he wanted to show her. The moonwell near Iris Lake far outshined the one his people built in Stormwind's Park. The tower at Raynewood Retreat was quite a sight, even from a distance. And white, sandy beaches at the ancient Blackfathom temple would be even more ideal. But there was only so much time. He could think of one place that Leah would appreciate.

"The river is magnificent at night," he drowsily said, leading her behind the house. "I would hate to leave without taking you there first."

She groaned in content, stretching her arms, "Oh, I'd love that. I have never felt so refreshed, but I know trouble would eventually find us."

"Maybe we could stay there until morning," he shielded her in his arms. The girl rested her chin on his chest, maintaining eye contact. "I can see us on the riverbank now, in front of a campfire. The sparkling river stretches for miles. I'd take you in my arms. Nothing else would matter."

Leah smiled warmly. Her soft hands roved up and down his spine. "Mmm, when you put it that way, let's go." She suddenly glanced down at their naked bodies and gasped. Her face reddened like an apple. "Oh! I forgot your cloak!"

Thielor chuckled. Her emotions were still high. And so were his, for that matter. He saw his pants a few steps away, but was in no hurry to dress. He dearly missed going without clothes, feeling air on his skin. In Elwynn Forest, doing so was never an option. It seemed like whenever he went to the lake to bathe, even late at night, somebody was watching.

"My dear, just relax," Thielor gently told her. "Nobody can see us. Well, except maybe the wildlife."

"Oh, stop!" she frantically looked around. "I need my slip. Where is it?"

"It's here somewhere," he smirked as she gave up and cowered behind a bright pink and yellow bush. "Please come out from there."

"Not without my slip!"

Sighing, he found a thin, white lump piled under his pants. Holding it up, its sheer, white fabric was smeared with grass and dirt stains.

"You sure you want to wear this?"

The girl nodded. He handed it to her. "It will have to do until I find a dress." She slipped it back on. The lacy hem fell passed her knees. Stepping out, she beckoned for him and they strolled toward the front yard. "So, can we visit this waterfall you spoke of?"

"It's not far. We can leave after gathering supplies first."

She smiled. "Wonderful."

Going there for a few hours was doable if they were careful. Thielor wouldn't think of going near the village or the northern forest again.

Back inside, Thielor examined his pack. He still had most of what they needed: a bedroll, blankets, and a tent if it grew chilly. After that, he threw on a leather vest and affixed his quiver and bow to his back. He stuffed some food in his bag along with an extra hunting dagger. He wanted Leah to have an option to defend herself, but dearly hoped she would not have to use it.

Meanwhile, Leah had neatly rearranged the couch cushions. She grabbed Thielor's cloak and wrapped it around her. When finished, they stepped back outside, fully prepared to leave. There was little time to travel now that the sun was high. But no sooner did Thielor whistle for his father's spotted saber when he heard shrubs hiss and twigs snapping near the yard. The hunter froze. It was too soon for the animal to approach.

In seconds, a tall, hooded figure sprang just steps ahead of them. Thielor's heart leapt into his throat. Leah saw this as well and slipped behind him. Her trembling hand gripped his.

Breathing heavily, the man dropped his bow. He hunched over, bracing on his knees. Thielor could see a set of oval eyes beneath his cowl. He cautiously stepped back toward the door, keeping Leah behind him. But he looked closer. Strands of black hair tangled with thick, bristled eyebrows. Thielor hesitated.

"Thell? Thell, is that you?"

The man lowered his hood. Thell winced and dragged a sleeve across his forehead, shaking the wet hair from his shoulders. Thielor feared he had spent most of the morning evading a pack of orcs.

"Thielor!" he gasped. "Thank Elune!"

Clutching his chest in relief, Thielor watched his friend catch his breath. He looked over his dark green armor curiously, having seen it before. For now, he said nothing of it. As Thell's weary face looked over him, Thielor suddenly felt his stomach turn.

"What's going on? Are you in danger?"

Thell stumbled to the stone table and sat down. He took several breaths before he could speak normally. "I ran from the northern forest to get here."

Thielor knotted his brow and chuckled with disbelief. "Near Felwood? What were you doing there?"

"It's a long story. I had to see if you were all right."

"Well, of course we are," Thielor said. "Where else would we -?"

Thell urgently waved his hand, cutting him off. "Thielor, listen to me. There isn't much time. They are not far. You and the girl must leave now."

"_'Who'_ is not far?" His friend didn't answer and looked away, repeatedly rubbing his neck. Thielor stalked over to him and slapped his arm away, stopping him. "Thell! What in blazes is going on!"

Thell abruptly stood, his eyes flaring. "Do not waste time with questions, Thielor! Just take the girl and go!"

Silence gripped them like a vice. Thielor's arms prickled and tensed. His heart pounded furiously. He had rarely seen Thell act this way. He had always been so polite. He rarely spoke up for any reason, much less snap like a trapped animal. Thielor watched him cover his eyes and slouch his shoulders in defeat. He suddenly felt helpless.

"You have me at a loss, Thell. . ."

"I'm sorry," his friend sighed. "Even if I told you, you would swear I was crazy."

Thielor gently grasped his shoulder. He felt him jerk slightly. "Try me. Just calm yourself. Tell me everything."

Thell sat down. Sweat continued beading on his forehead.

"I'll try to keep this brief," he shakily continued. "Thielor, your father and the others – they are not to be trusted. They have been involved with an isolationist movement. After you left the ceremony, they asked me to track your whereabouts. When I asked why, they insisted that it was important, so I mounted up and followed you. Then I saw the crash. I assumed the worst."

"Someone killed the driver," Thielor affirmed. "Did you see anyone?"

"Please, just listen," Thell insisted gently. "I remained hidden. I did not see what happened, but it had to be Tyothiel or one of the others."

Thielor nodded as he spoke and remembered the feathers he had found. He kept silent and let him continue.

"I saw that you had fled the wreckage, so I headed north. I regrouped with Ardros and begged Elune to watch over you. We met your father near your mother's cottage. He was growing impatient, but Ardros insisted on waiting until morning," Thell gripped his chest and looked away, "Thielor, I overheard their plans. What they will do to her is unspeakable, and after they finish, they are going to kill her!"

Thielor felt the blood drain from his head. He sank onto the bench across from him. He felt Leah's hands on his shoulders. Everything he had suspected took forever to process. When he looked up at Leah, her face was wrenched with fear. She clung to him, covering her mouth.

"I lingered behind for awhile and made sure you left safely," Thell continued. "Oh, my friend, I had no idea your father was so involved in this! However, the others, it was painfully clear. Certain nights of the week, I would visit, but they were never home. I saw them wearing these strange scarves over their faces and traveling in groups. They asked me to join them just a day ago."

"Did you?"

"Only out of curiosity," Thell replied. "I never intended to let it take over me."

Thielor held his stomach. Rage clashed with despair. He couldn't believe the wool had been thrown over his eyes. When his father gave in about Leah attending the ceremony, he thought it was out of good faith. His friends had pretended to welcome her to not arouse suspicion, but he realized Thell was putting on false pretense to maintain his cover.

Thielor couldn't put his finger on why his father kept disappearing. He thought it was out of grief from losing a lifemate. But now he knew what had been happening behind his back. They were meeting in secret.

"I'm a damned fool!" Thielor hissed. "Father had begun acting strangely after he saw me with Leah. And the crash. I knew that was not a coincidence."

Leah spoke up, "By the Light's grace, we survived."

"And Mother's home was our only option for shelter," Thielor continued, putting his arm around her.

Thell lowered his eyes. "I knew you were there. They hoped you would flee there. And I was not going to let anyone harm her, so I made your father and Ardros believe you had escaped."

"You saw us hiding in the wardrobe! And you knew about...?" Thielor motioned between he and Leah.

Glancing up, Thell smiled weakly. "I see it in your eyes. Thielor, I think it's wonderful. You are both doing something extraordinary. I know most of our people would frown on it, but I only see two people who care deeply for each other." His eyes glistened as he looked at Leah. "Sweet lady. Please forgive me. I never intended on following through with their plans. I know that you deserve each other."

Leah hesitantly stepped forward. "You've done the right thing, Thell," she said softly. "You're a good man. Very brave. I would be honored to call you a friend."

She reached for Thell. Sniffling, the man clasped her wrist.

"As would I, my dear."

Thielor brought his lover back to him. She sat down in his lap. Thielor kissed her cheek. He wasn't about to hide his affection for her now that all was out in the open. When she looked at him, he thought of when they first met. Her kindness and warmth stole his heart. But he knew she worried about their future, and he felt they were ready to face it together. He knew that love would conquer any obstacle.

Moments later, a growl erupted from nearby. Thielor saw a patch of snowy fur moving in the trees. Thell quickly rose, spotting it as well. "Ty's wintersaber. Please go. If they find me here..."

Thielor stood, signaling for Leah to do so. The large cat lolloped over to them, eagerly bumping its huge head into Thielor's arm. "Come, Leah. We ride for Auberdine."

"Good idea," said Leah. "We can board the next ship out of here."

"You will be safer there," Thell said, then removed a half-torn knapsack from his shoulder.

Now that the truth had been revealed, Thielor suddenly felt more afraid for his friend than Leah or himself.

"You have taken a great risk," Thielor said. "Why don't you come with us?"

The younger elf nodded. Thielor did not want his friend to spend a great deal of his life running.

"That will not be easy." He set the bag on the table. Marred with dark spots, it stank of lamp oil and smoke. Leah's eyes widened with surprise. "I pulled this from the carriage. I'm sure it belongs to one of you."

"My bag!" the priestess gasped. "Oh! How did you –?"

"No time to explain now," Thell urgently said, then hooded his face. "There is something extra inside. Now I must leave." Taking his bow, he dashed up the road. "Farewell, and good luck!"

In seconds, Thell was gone. Thielor whispered a prayer. All he could think of now was the oath he had sworn to Leah's mother. Getting Leah to safety would be his only focus. With their bags strapped to the tiger's saddle, he and Leah climbed on. Thielor snapped the reins. They were off.

He did not waste time looking back.


	21. Chapter 21

Rain fell in diagonal sheets. Leah and Thielor shielded their faces as the tiger beneath them dashed at a blinding speed. Thielor suddenly leaned forward and shouted a command. He whipped the reins, digging his heels in the tiger's sides. A burst in speed followed. Leah obeyed his movement, wrapping her fingers around tufts of soaked fur. She focused on keeping balanced, the forest zooming past them.

Learning of what Thielor's father had been planning chilled her. And Thielor could never face him again. Perhaps the humans had underestimated these elves, as her mother had feared. They would stop at nothing to keep outsiders in their place. Leah questioned whether or not she would survive in this strange land if she ended up alone.

Leah begged the Light for an answer, but received none. She regained her focus when they veered off the path. She looked up and saw they had diverted from the archway leading to Astranaar. They ducked beneath low branches and entered a clearing. Leah caught one last glimpse of the lake before they climbed up the slope, bypassing the village.

By that time, the rain had subsided. Thielor tugged the reins slightly when they reached the hilltop, then skidded the tiger to a halt. Wiping her brow, Leah glanced over the valley. Only a few trees surrounded a stone watchtower and wing-roofed building. Elf warriors filed in the building. Shortly after, two armored men – human – stepped out of the doorway, cursing at their extinguished campfire. Laughter rang out the elves nearby.

Leah gripped the saddle. The tiger suddenly stretched out its forepaws and yawned, making her struggle to remain upright.

"Poor fellow," she sighed. "He's been carrying us for hours."

"We can stop for a short rest," Thielor said. "If we get to Auberdine by morning, we'll be in the clear." Leah continued watching the two humans curiously. She was rather surprised to see any human counterparts here. "Those men. Do you know them?"

Thielor's gloved hand pointed at them. Leah paused briefly and tried to get a better look. Nothing about their appearances rang a bell.

"I don't think so," she replied. "but I wonder why they're here. It seems so peaceful."

His hand rested on her shoulder. "Furbolgs have troubled this area for some time now. No doubt the Horde is using it to their advantage."

They dipped into the valley, approaching the building. Leah peered from her hood. Both elf and human gave a stiff nod or prolonged glance. Flushing, she pulled the robe tightly around her body. Urgency aside, this scant clothing felt ridiculous.

An elf woman emerged after they dismounted. Her flowing white gown and deep blue hair danced in the breeze, giving her an almost spectral appearance. Keeping her robe secured, Leah watched as Thielor lowered his eyes in reverence.

"Greetings, travelers," the woman spoke, then motioned for his attention. "I am Moon Priestess Maestra. How may I be of help?"

"Lady Maestra," Thielor straightened. "With your kind permission, my... friend and I are weary from hours of travel and require rest for the eve."

The woman eyed Leah neutrally. Then she nodded at Thielor. There was a hint of distrust in her tone. "Of course. This post is quite limited. However, we will provide in any way possible."

"Thank you," the hunter bowed.

As they stepped away, Leah nodded, then swallowed in relief. The last thing she wanted was to explain their entire situation.

It took but a split second for the tiger to find sustenance. With her sodden bag, Leah hurried inside the building and stopped dead in her tracks. Archery targets at both ends could pass for pincushions. Well-crafted bows and arrows filled racks on each wall. One elf tended his armor collection while a healer bound an injured fighter. This place was hardly an inn, but Leah welcomed the shelter.

She slipped behind the lone privacy screen and curiously eyed her bag. Even before the rainfall had soaked it completely, it felt much lighter. Almost suspiciously she untied the frayed strings, letting it fall open. As she peeked inside, Leah was sure she was dreaming.

The pearled jewelry chest lay tucked in her clothing. Leah could only stare at it. Surprisingly, the damage was very minimal. The latch and hinge were slightly bent, and only a few tiny scratches and scuffs marked its pristine surface. Though it was a simple object, she was glad to have it back.

After opening the box, she could hardly believe her eyes. The jewelry accompanied the photo as though they had never been left behind.

"Oh, Light bless you, Thell," she whispered, hardly knowing what else to say. A stranger made sure these objects were returned to her. Everything her mother had assumed about these people was wrong.

This was kindness. This was respecting their friend's choice.

After changing, Leah stepped back outside. She spotted Thielor by the campfire, speaking with the two men they had seen earlier. But then they stepped away. Hints of frustration rose in their conversation. As she passed them, they went silent, eyeing her almost warily. Leah always felt the need to get to the root of anyone's problems, but she just let them be. Now that she had gotten a closer look, she recognized their heavy plated armor and maces. They were many of the strongest fighters Stormwind had to offer, and obviously had pressing matters on their minds.

She slumped her bag down. Thielor pinched his brow as he looked over her.

"Charming pair," Leah said, jerking her thumb toward them.

"I fear I may have upset them."

"Oh? How?"

"A cult has infiltrated regions in the northeast," he explained.

"Did they seek your help?"

"Yes, and though I can appreciate their aiding my people, I had to decline. Right now, we cannot afford to get sidetracked." Leah rubbed her eyes, nodding. "You look exhausted," the hunter observed.

"Well, anybody would be after that trip," she smirked.

Thielor patted the spot beside him "Sit down. Rest."

Bracing his shoulder, she carefully sat down. Then she took a moment to lean forward, her lower back stretching.

"Oh, my back," she groaned. "And here I thought riding on horseback was painful."

"I know the feeling. When I began, I was sore for months."

Leah straightened and let out a sharp breath. She appreciated his riding experience, even if the tiger seemed unpredictable, unlike the palominos humans raised for travel.

"When I was old enough, I trained twice a week," Leah said. "Several months into it, my studies took over. I never quite got the hang of it."

"That's understandable."

"It was hardly an excuse to stop, though." Thielor only nodded in understanding. Suddenly there was a sick feeling in her stomach, no doubt coming from him. Leaning in, Leah lowered her voice. "No sign of Thell, I take it?" His silence was growing frustrating, but Leah patted his shoulder. He was far more worried than he let on. "I know he'll be fine."

"He is a clever man. He just doesn't show it often."

"I'm inclined to agree."

"Oh? And how would you know?" he jokingly asked.

"He said there was something extra in here." Leah opened her bag, showing the proof. "Look."

The hunter's stunned gaze looked over the chest. Leah propped it on her lap and opened it, also showing what was inside.

"I thought for sure this was lost after the crash," Thielor hissed softly.

Leah scooted closer to him, minding their surroundings. Though her heart screamed to take him in her arms, she didn't wish to draw any attention. Thielor held the bracelets and necklace, still eyeing them in disbelief.

"I was terrified that your father had found them," she said.

"He and Ardros were tearing the place apart."

"And Thell saw his chance..."

"As I said, a clever man. I will take it as a sign."

Leah clasped the chain on, tugging her collar so that the pearls would stay hidden. Thielor then slipped the bracelets back on her wrist. Leah smiled, a sense of hope filling her.

"We both will."


	22. Chapter 22

"So what now?"

Ardros' voice barely penetrated Tyothiel's thoughts as he scanned over his front yard. Newly made wintersaber tracks lead to the road, fading into the distance. Smoke lingered from a nearby camp fire. Tyothiel then spotted tracks snaking in two directions.

"Wait here."

Tyothiel narrowed his eyes and decided to follow them around back, ignoring those near the forest. At first glance, everything was normal. His workbench and tools were untouched. Nothing had been taken while they were gone, but as he stepped closer to his wash tub, he paused. Water filled the basin halfway, specked with peacebloom and silverleaf fronds. Clearing his throat, he didn't know whether to be angry or worried. He knew he had not used it in two days. Peacebloom and silverleaf were often used to treat minor injuries. However, there was enough here for more than one person. Someone had taken a bath and they were not alone.

The sky darkened. Tyothiel hurried back to Ardros, who stood near the door, watching vigilantly for any activity. Saying nothing, he pushed past him and yanked the door open. The first thing he noticed were Thielor's missing bag and weapons. Moving to the dining table, Tyothiel scooted dishes aside in search of a note, anything Thielor could have left behind, but found nothing.

"She was here with him?"

Tyothiel nodded, "She was."

Ardros sniffed in disgust. He then stood at the door, looking outside. "And someone else was here as well."

"It was Thell."

"Say again?"

"I caught his scent earlier," the hunter continued. "He was here, but he remained outside. I can assume that he left with Thielor and the girl."

Ardros tightened his fist. "Then let's go. They cannot be far "

Tyothiel set his weapons and bag down and shed his cloak. Thanks to lingering cooked fish and cabbage, his growling stomach suddenly took precedence. Right now, all he could think of was sorting out their plans while resting his achy knees. Even if Thell had went with them, it was of little consequence.

Ardros urgently headed for the door, but Tyothiel cut him off.

"Hold up," he said. "I need to rest first. We can discuss our options over drinks and a meal."

A disproving sound left the young hunter. But just then, two figures approached the door and lowered their cloaks. Tyothiel spotted Malledir and Ke'dralys and motioned them inside.

"Come right in. I was just pouring us some drinks."

"About time you slowpokes caught up," Ardros smirked, then moved out of their way.

"Always the kiss-ass, Ardros" teased Ke'dralys. "We had to be careful."

"It would suit you to grow a spine. Nobody's going to know what's going on but us."

"Cut it out, Ardros. He's right." Malledir shoved between them. "The last thing I want is a confrontation." The other two said nothing more. Malledir folded his arms, addressing Tyothiel. "So are we continuing? It's nearly dark."

"After this brief refreshment," said Ardros.

"Well, I could use a break, as we all," Ke'dralys said. "Were they here like you suspected?"

"Yes," Ardros replied curtly. "We think they are headed for Auberdine."

Malledir bound his slick white hair with a leather cord, blowing a strand from his eyes. "Oh, wonderful," he groaned. "If we don't leave soon, they will be on the next ship out of here."

"Unlikely," Ke'dralys sat down. "It's too foggy along the coast right now. They won't be leaving for a day or two."

Tyothiel kept silent while he listened, pouring glasses of fresh melon juice. His mouth felt like the hottest desert, and there was only enough to spare for the four of them.

He passed each their drink, then gulped his. For all they knew, Thielor and the girl were halfway to the port village by now. Their plan whirled endlessly in his mind and in seconds, he felt a bitter taste in his mouth. Right now, he wanted to use this moment to be sure this was the right thing to do.

The thought of alienating this stranger was sounding riskier than he anticipated. Could he truly alienate _both_ of them? His son would never forgive him. Tyothiel had despised having outsiders anywhere near his home. But he knew that no matter how he felt or what he said, nothing would change. And he knew nothing could stop Thielor from loving someone or from living the life he chooses.

He sat a plate of fresh cheese and bread beside the fruit bowl and sat. As the others followed, their conversation had reached its end.

"We should check Maestra's Post," Malledir suggested. "It's likely they will rest there."

"Agreed," Ardros chimed in, edging impatience. "What do you think, Ty?"

Tyothiel tore off a large chunk of bread from the loaf, eating it in one bite. Their anticipating stares bore through him, slowly tearing his heart in two. Pretty soon, he found himself digging his sharp nails in his breeches.

"You're probably right," he said confidently. "It's a long journey to the port, even by mount."

With a smirk, Ardros gripped his dagger. Tyothiel caught the other two watching him uncertainly. He looked away. If not careful, this plan of theirs could spin out of control and quickly.

* * *

Thell thought his lungs were about to burst. The cold, damp air felt like an ice lance on his throat, stealing every breath. Fatigue and a heavy backpack threatened to encumber his legs, but he pressed on, pleading for Malorne's strength and speed. Had this been his evening routine, it would have been more invigorating for him. The forest's night sounds and earthy scents would fill his senses, becoming one with him.

Over the next several minutes, nobody seemed to be following, so he steadied his pace to a quick jog. In a few short minutes, his breathing slowed. His heartbeat no longer felt like it was going to leap from his chest, yet a soft drumming reminded him not to let his guard down. Right now his dry mouth cried for sustenance, but he was already pressed for time, having stopped by his home to gather some of his belongings. He wasn't even sure how long he would be in the human city. Thielor needed his support. He would do just that.

Thell finally entered a clearing and could see a row of lanterns ahead of him. Once he entered the village, he felt much lighter, but it was surprising to see everything so dormant. He passed only a small group of hunters and sentinels. The row of cottages on the western side were locked shut. One of few stirring was a human man – much shorter, with dark hair. The man stepped outside the inn, flexing his bandaged shoulder. For a moment, he paused and watched him. Thell was told that most humans slept at night rather than the day. He had nothing against the daylight. It was very lovely at times. But he could never dream of denying the twilight's beauty and stillness.

The man nodded briefly. Rushing by him, Thell only muttered a short _'hello' _whiledragging his heavy pack along. There was too much at stake to waste a moment on introductions. He focused on the hippogryph roost near the riverbank and watched one of the creatures land smoothly, its huge wings beating until lying flat to its plumed body.

_ Elune, guide them to safety, _he closed his eyes and prayed.

* * *

Thielor handed Leah a plate of roast fowl. They quickly ate in silence. Thielor watched the forest borders for signs of anyone searching for them. So far, it was still, to his relief. When the moon peered above the trees, they decided not to wait around any longer. In a few short moments, they were settled on the mount and headed north. Sat behind him, Leah's arms wrapped tightly around him. A sense of worry began swelling in his thoughts. But the more he focused, the more he had to fight from trembling.

She was deeply afraid now. He swallowed when she gripped his vest and pressed her forehead to his back. He had never felt this type of fear from her, but some part of him shared it. Thielor had never known his father to have a bad side. He remembered a time when an intruder broke into their home. The intruder was allowed to leave on the condition that he would return his wife's jewelry and never approach their home again. But even he knew his father could put up a good fight against anyone, and that his tracking skills were not to be underestimated.

His father had trained with daggers and a bow since he was young. He was rarely seen without either one, whether he was alone or with his friends. With all that's happened in the past six years, Thielor had to assume his father's weapon skills had improved greatly.

He gripped the reins tighter and focused on the road. Leah's forehead bobbed loosely on his mid-back. Her arms were draped softly in his lap. He leaned forward and tucked her hands underneath his vest, keeping her from falling. By the time they reached Darkshore, the moon had disappeared behind a sheet of gray clouds. Thielor could smell the ocean not far away. Ahead a young nightsaber prowled in the brush and leaped into the shadows as he passed. It really was a shame that he had to leave Bayla behind. He could use her help right now.

Leah stirred an hour later as they approached the river. Thielor could see the treetops of ancient protectors gathered in a circle just off to their right.

"Where are we?" asked Leah, removing her hands from his vest.

"We made it to Darkshore. Auberdine is not far now."

She yawned deeply, shifting in the saddle to stretch the best she could.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only for an hour," he chuckled.

"Feels like it's been longer."

The wintersaber began to slow. Thielor steered toward the river. His stomach sank when he caught a glimpse of thick fog blanketing the coast line, almost blending with the clouds.

Leah gasped. "I have never seen fog so dense!"

Thielor dismounted, patting the cat's head while it drank freely. "I don't like this," he said. "It could be days before a ship leaves port."

"Are you saying we might be stuck here?" she asked.

"It's always possible." Thielor replied guardedly.

Her face went pale. "Oh, great. They will surely find us! What will we do?"

"Not to worry," Thielor raised an assuring hand. "I have a plan if we need to leave quickly."

"And just what is that?"

"A hippogryph can get us to Theramore in a few hours," he said. "We'll sail for the Eastern Kingdoms from there."

Leah rubbed her forehead and groaned. He felt horrible, knowing the thought of more travel was exhausting for her – for both of them. But honestly, if he had his way, they would be taking to the sky now. With Theramore's stronger Alliance presence, blending in was the best option. He could only hope his father and Ardros would see the hurt they were going to cause. Facing them was the last thing he wanted.

"I suppose we'll have to do what we can," she looked away briefly, then climbed off the saddle to stretch her legs. "Tell me about Theramore. I'd like to know what to expect."

"It's a small port town in the southeast. You would likely be reminded of Stormwind. The structures are virtually alike."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Did you stay there?"

"Yes, but not for long. A group of my people traveled there when the war ended. Ardros was with us and was very outspoken when he saw a small group of High elves residing there. So, after we established trade, we agreed to sail to Stormwind. The trip felt like an eternity, but in the end, it was worth it."

"It's a shame," Leah sighed. "I felt terrible when the elves left the city. It just seemed like my people turned a blind eye to their needs. My father _'claimed'_ they betrayed the Alliance, but I just saw them as refugees like us."

He glanced over her curiously. "Perhaps their people did not wish to become a burden."

"Perhaps. But perhaps there was more going on."

Thielor didn't wish to think of it. There was enough going on with his own people right now. He knew if his people grew enough in numbers, the night elves would eventually vacate Stormwind as well. He hoped it would never come to that. Stormwind could become his home now. They said nothing more. When the wintersaber was finished drinking, Thielor helped her back into the saddle and climbed behind her. Looking ahead, the fog was growing thicker. He had to think of his backup plan. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**_Writer's note: Many apologies for the delay. Back in January my dad got sick and spent some time in the hospital, so I've had to spend a lot of time there and didn't get a chance to update. Anyhow my dad is going much better now, so I should be able to finish this story soon. Happy reading! :)_**


End file.
